Bleach: Memories Across Time
by SpookyAtlas
Summary: Part 2 of my overarching Bleach story. Nanashi, a lost Shinigami, has made himself a little home in the living world. He routinely patrols the little towm he found himself in, protecting the souls of the departed. One fateful night, he feels a strange presence, and goes off to investigate...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The night was always calm. The sun was down, the humans went to sleep, and the whole world seemed to pause. Nanashi stood atop a tall building on a hill overlooking the city before him. The dark blue sky, matched perfectly with the orange yellow lights from the city. It reminded him of what he had assumed was his home. His memory had been foggy, changing from self assured, to an unwavering doubt about it. Whatever it was, wherever he came from, was all a distant memory. Even pressing on, as he had for the past 130 years, the unknown plagued him beyond what he thought possible. Every stone he turned over, every new bit of information he'd found only raised more questions. He know that he was a Shinigami, either banished with no memories, or banished here. Either option wasn't a relief from the burning questions of who he was.

Nanashi pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind as he concentrated on the reiatsu that had been flaring all night, assaulting Nanashi's senses. The town had always been saturated with hollows, making the need for Shinigami that much more required. Even as the unusual amount of hollows appeared, Nanashi never felt as threatened now, as he had before. There was something unusual, something far more dangerous about this particular reiatsu that didn't sit well with him. He'd felt the reiatsu of nearly every being in this small town, and nothing was so potent, or dangerous as this new power. He was beginning to think that the local Shinigami deployed here, wasn't going to deal with it.

Jumping from the building, and gently gliding toward the source of the reiatsu, Nanashi decided to investigate, and maybe put this to rest. If something bad was about to happen, he at least wanted to be prepared for it.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"You idiot! You're going to damage your body!" Rukia shouted, chiding the young orange haired teen.

The boy stood, shouting and pulling his hands slowly away from himself. The strain on his body was enormous, yet his sisters were in danger. This bond, or witchcraft wasn't about to stand in his way. With one final shout, he pulled his hands to his side, and the spell was broken.

"Wha-" Rukia asked, astonished that he didn't die from the strain. Even though the kids she had used was the lowest level kido, it should still have been more than enough for a regular human. Some Shinigami struggled to break free of this level spell, and some human, some kid does it in two minutes?

Before she realized anything, the boy grabbed a chair, and charged out into the street to confront the hollow. Stuck in place by his candor, she watched him stop in the street, and stare in shock as his sisters were held in the air. Bravery and brashness went hand in hand it seemed.

"If you came here for me, you should come after me!!" The boy shouted, charging the hollow. "Coward!!"

Before he got too close, the hollow lunged forward, mouth a gape and ready to eat him. The boy's eyes widened, realizing that this monster, this demon was about to eat him. He paused, feeling the fear and error of his rash actions, and the beast seemed to draw too close. He saw a blur rush past him as the demon lunged at him, and closed his eyes ready to face death.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Nanashi was jumping from building to building, going as fast as he possibly could. The immense reiatsu was building faster than anything he had felt before, and it kept him moving. What was happening here would undoubtedly change everything. If regular humans were around, they might break through the veil, and begin to see hollows. The resulting chaos would mean the end of society in this small town.

"You know master, this could very well be a trap." Kaosu no Kage said.

The thought had crossed Nanashi's mind, but this seemed too deliberate, too obvious to be a trap. The thick waves of reiatsu felt more like an explosion, than a being. If it was bait, then it was bait for something like a menos type hollow. Which did nothing to alleviate his concern at all, ironically enough it propelled him forward. Determination was a powerful feeling, sometimes even overpowering caution, and reason.

"What if it's not?" Nanashi asked.

Continuing his trek across town, a brilliant white light shone in the distance, making Nanashi pause. The power emanating from the light shocked him. Not by its intensity, or its brilliance, but by the sheer brashness of it. It felt familiar, like seeing an old friend after a long trip away, or returning home. Nanashi continued to move closer to it, investigating the strange phenomenon.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Damn... I only meant to give him half of my power. But he took almost all of it." Rukia thought. "I've never met anyone with this kind of spiritual power. And I've never seen a Zanpakuto that size before. This is a strange boy indeed."

The orange haired boy, whom had introduced himself as Ichigo Kurosaki, had handily dealt with the hollow, purifying it like a seasoned Shinigami. The way he moved, so freely yet so rigid, showed his potential to her. This would have to do until she could figure out her next move. She had to report back to Ukitake in a few months to rotate out of duty, so she had time to plan her next moves.

"Well. This is odd." A voice spoke above her.

She looked around, feeling a presence that she hadn't felt in a while. Or so she thought. The voice was new to her, that much was certain, but it also seemed so familiar. Like she knew it, but couldn't place where. Finally looking up, she saw a white haired man, with a long Zanpakuto strapped to his back. His brown haori and short sleeves were far from regulation, and her guard went up. If this man, this obvious Shinigami was a deserter, they could still be in grave danger. He could use this time when two spiritually aware beings were weakest to strike.

The man jumped down from the wall, landing in front of Rukia but faced Ichigo, so she couldn't see his face. An overwhelming sense of familiarity washed over her, and she stared on confused as to why it was. She'd never known any white haired men, aside from Ukitake.

"I thought it was a big deal to share your powers with a human." The man spoke turning around.

She locked onto his yellow eyes, almost losing herself in them. The feral colour made her heart skip a beat, and the stubble on his face made her perk up. She got a glimpse of his white hair, and noticed it was done in a pony tail, and it rested just below his shoulders. She immediately thought about how handsome he was, and blushed slightly at the thoughts. Feeling another wave of nostalgia wash over her, she pondered why she was feeling abnormally relaxed and close to this man.

"Or did the rules change recently?" The man finished saying.

Rukia slowly stood, feeling a weakness wash over her from transfering her powers to Ichigo. Lightheadedness was something she was familiar with, feeling it hit her almost daily, yet this was a whole new kind of weakness. She felt a sense of emptiness, like she was hollow, yet still a Shinigami. Her connection to Sode no Shirayuki was gone, and her absence was immediately noticed as well.

"I only meant to give half... His spiritual power must have absorbed the rest." Rukia replied.

"Like a power vacuum." The man replied. "Name's Nanashi by the way. You are?"

"Rukia."

The orange haired boy, Ichigo, had fallen to the ground with a soft thump, and Nanashi looked over to see him face down on the road. He helped Rukia up, and walked to the boy, hefting him onto his shoulders.

"We should probably fix this. The humans will wonder what happened. You ever seen one of these?" Nanashi suggested, pulling out a silly looking device from a pocket.

Rukia looked at the device, familiar with it, yet curious as to how this man acquired one. "A memory replacement tool. How did you get one?"

Nanashi walked past her with Ichigo on his shoulders, and placed him onto the ground. He found a black haired girl, and sat her beside him.

"I've only got two of them. Did anyone else see this?" Nanashi asked.

"There is another girl in the house. Brown hair." Rukia replied.

"Yuzu." A deep voice stated. " My other daughter, is Yuzu."

Nanashi and Rukia turned to see a middle aged man with black hair, and scruff on his chin approaching with a cigarette in his mouth. He wore a black suit under his white jacket, and surprisingly, could see both Rukia and Nanashi.

"Well. I didn't expect to see anyone who was spiritually aware." Nanashi stated, surprised.

Rukia strepped forward, standing beside Nanashi. "That explains everything."

"I see my damn fool son got himself into another mess. I was always afraid if this." The man replied.

The man walked to Ichigo, examining him, and looked surprised at his Zanpakuto. Even though it wasn't technically his, but a combination of Rukia's and his own power, the size was still abnormally impressive.

"He's got a lot of reiatsu. I'm surprised it took the hollow's this long to find him." The man spoke. "I guess I have you guys to thank for that though."

Rukia looked on, curious about how familiar the man was with the Shinigami. He seemed to know a lot about them, yet there was incredibly little information on him. She would have seen his face on her dossier of spiritually aware humans. She knew about the Quincy, and the peddler, but that was it.

This man was a mystery.

"I can see on your face that you're wondering who I am. It's okay, I won't keep it from you." The man said, knowing how Rukia was feeling. Turning, the man stated proudly. "The name's Isshin Kurosaki!!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Nanashi and Rukia had put the orange haired boy back to his room, cleaned up as much as they could, and erased the memories of the events, changing them into something more believable for the humans. What that was, and how it would affect their lives, was something beyond what they could understand. After settling things at the Kurosaki house, they decided to find the peddler, Kisuke Urahara, for a gigai, and more supplies to figure out a plan.

"How are you feeling? Any better at all?" Nanashi asked, walking with Rukia in the cool night breeze.

Rukia was upset, not overly angry, not sad, but upset at how things transpired. "I'm not sure. It's an adjustment, I can't hear her voice anymore. It's like a fuzzy static is there, overpowering all of my attempts to call her."

"It's going to be tough for a bit. Kisuke should be able to help, and maybe even give you something to do." Nanashi replied.

Rukia hoped he was right, and that this was only a temporary thing. If anyone in the seireitei found out what happened... She shuddered at the thought. The laws of the seireitei had become far more strict in the past 130 years, responding to a hollow outbreak that nearly destroyed the gotei 13. She remembered being there, with a small group of Shinigami, but the details were foggy, and unintelligible. Something happened, but she couldn't figure out what.

Knocking on the door to the Urahara shop, Rukia pushed the thoughts away and focussed on her situation at hand. No doubt Urahara would have a gigai for her, but her next step was uncertain. A shuffling was heard inside, along with grumbling about how it was late, and how there was no respect anymore. The door slid open, revealing a very tired, Kisuke, wearing his usual wide brimmed hat, and clogs.

"Ah, Miss Kuchiki, what can I do for you?" Kisuke asked.

"I need a gigai, and a few memory replacement tools. This is going to be tricky." Rukia replied.

Kisuke welcomed them in, and Nanashi turned around. He saw a black haired girl, staring at them from the road. She had short hair, with a red band around her wrist. She seemed curious more than anything, and as she stared, Nanashi felt as if she could see him. Waving, he decided to try and see if she could, and was shocked when she waved back.

"I've got something I need to do. You go on, I'll catch up with you later." Nanashi said.

Rukia and Kisuke retreated into the shop, and closed the door behind them. Nanashi turned, and walked over to the girl. She seemed to be almost frightened by him, and remembered that the humans probably weren't accustomed to the sight of a Shinigami. His Zanpakuto alone was bigger than the standard, and had to rest on his back.

"Hello. Out for a stroll?" Nanashi greeted. "Mind if I joim you?"

The girl reeled in shock, definitely not used to how forward Nanashi was being. She stumbled on her words, and simply nodded as they walked on.

Nanashi breathed in the cool spring air, filling his nose with the smells of the city, flowers, and grass. It wasn't his favourite season, but it was still nice.

"What brings you out this late?" Nanashi asked. "You don't look like you're going to school."

The girl simply looked down onto the ground, embarrassed that the man was even speaking to her, and unsure of how to respond. The truth was she had seen him a few times before, and had a strange attraction to him. Maybe it was the white hair, done into a pony tail that rested just below his shoulders, maybe it was something else.

"You're awfully quiet, are you sick?" Nanashi asked, mere inches from her face.

"Bagh!!" The girl screamed. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

Nanashi stood up straight, smiling at her reaction, and also finally snapping her out of her trance. He was beginning to wonder if maybe she couldn't see him, and that he was imagining things.

"There you go, you can speak!" Nanashi cheered.

"Yeah, of course I can speak. You think I'm an idiot?!" The girl chided.

Nanashi looked at her angry face, and felt it was time to address the elephant in the room. "How can you see me? I don't sense much in the way of spiritual energy from you. Are you a Quincy?"

The girl looked at him, confused by their interaction, and his questions. "Quincy? How can I see you? You're standing right here. What kind of question is that?"

Nanashi rubbed his chin, pondering her reaction, when he realized that she was young, and probably didn't even know what he was, or what a Quincy was. "Nanashi."

"Huh?"

"My name. It's Nanashi. You are?" Nanashi said, holding out his hand.

"Tatsuki Arisawa." Tatsuki replied, shaking his hand.

"Well Ms. Arisawa. Lets get you home. I'll explain what I can." Nanashi replied, walking ahead of her. "Try to keep an open mind about what I'm going to say, it might seem a bit... Outlandish."

Tatsuki nodded, following closely behind Nanashi, as they walked back to her house. He began from the beginning of time, and told her everything he could about Shinigami, hollow's, and the equilibrium. Tatsuki listened intently, almost not believing this strange man in weird clothes. She remained skeptical, unsure if he was crazy or not, and was about to interject, when Nanashi stopped, and looked over his shoulder.

"If you want proof, look over there." Nanashi said, turning toward a hollow appearing.

Tatsuki's eyes widened, shocked at what she was witnessing. A giant demonic monster was appearing from thin air, and immediately she felt it's oppressive reiatsu. Like a blanket covering her, blocking out her other senses and making her freeze.

The hollow growled, sniffing the air with an animalistic aggression. "I smell... Powerful reiatsu..."

The hollow turned toward Nanashi and Tatsuki, before pointing at them, and charging. Each foot impacted the ground with a thunderous boom as it drew closer to them. Tatsuki watched as Nanashi gripped his Zanpakuto, and the sheath burned away in a small purple flame.

"Show them their futility." Nanashi chanted, as he had countless times before. "Kaosu no Kage!"

Leaping into the air, Nanashi jumped above the hollow, spinning with his long Zanpakuto cutting into the hollow's mask. The beast took a few steps forward, quivering, and shaking, before two thin lines formed onto its mask. The hollow began to fall forward, dissipating into reishi, and evaporated away.

Tatsuki looked on, shocked at what she was seeing, and pinched herself to see if it was a dream. She didn't wake up, and she couldn't tell if that was worse or not. She had just found out that there were unseen demons prowling about, looking for anyone who was even a little spiritually aware.

"Man... Ichigo won't believe me when I tell him this..." Tatsuki muttered.

Nanashi chuckled quietly hearing Ichigo's name again. The girl must know him well if she'd even entertain telling him this. He decided to keep quiet, in case Rukia's memory replacement device didn't work, or if she just didn't use it on him. Tomorrow would be another day, and a very interesting one at that.

Nanashi sheathed Kaosu no Kage, and beckoned Tatsuki over, and together they walked to her home. Nanashi tried his best to explain what hollows actually we're along the way. She tried to believe his words, but found everything to be just a little too much to handle.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chapter 1 of my long arc. The intro chapters of the bleach manga, but kind of an AU.

More coming, and I'm going to try having a regular update schedule. Sit back, and relax. It's gonna be a long ride.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ichigo walked alone to his school, his head was pounding from the commotion last night. Or, at least that's what he'd told his sisters and dad. The truth was, he had the weirdest dream. Something about... He couldn't put it into words, it was just too out of this world.

"Crazy..." Ichigo muttered to himself.

He rounded a corner, and stopped, waiting to meet Tatsuki, as he did everything morning since grade school. He tried to wipe away the confusion on his face, so that she wouldn't ask questions about it, but found it nearly impossible. He just had this nagging feeling that there was far more going on than he realized. Leaning up against the wall beside him, he closed his eyes to gather himself.

The sounds of footsteps close by made Ichigo open his eyes, and check his watch. She was on time, pretty much exactly the same time that she normally met him. That was one thing he liked about her, she was punctual.

"Hey Tatsuki, how was your..." Ichigo stopped speaking when he saw Tatsuki walking with a confused, upset look on her face. He would never say it, but they were far more similar than they had realized.

Ichigo stopped in front of her, watching as she paced forward. She didn't look up at him, or even acknowledge his presence at all. She was looking down to the ground, and walked right into Ichigo.

"Wha-" Tatsuki said, looking up at Ichigo's smug smile. "You asshole! What where you're going!!"

"Me?! You're the one who was so distracted that you couldn't even look up!!" Ichigo shouted back.

"You two love birds are going to be late if you decide to fight out here." Another voice said in the distance.

Ichigo and Tatsuki looked around, and finally saw and Auburn haired girl smiling as she walked towards the arguing pair. She had a soft face, hiding behind a big smile.

Both Tatsuki and Ichigo blushed and turned away from each other, hiding their embarrassment at the spectacle. Orihime always had a way of making them squirm, even though she didn't really try. Ichigo could never really get mad at her, because she didn't do anything inheritly wrong, or crass. It was just how she saw right through everyone, how she realized people's intentions, that always shocked him.

"Don't be late!~" Orihime cheered as she ran past the two, racing toward the school.

Tatsuki took off after her, leaving Ichigo behind to recover from his embarrassment. He watched Tatsuki run after Orihime, and found himself enthralled by the powerful and long strides. He knew her from when they were young, sparring her in his old karate class. She'd always kick his ass, knocking him down again and again, making him wail like a baby.

Ichigo checked his watch, shocked at the time and sprinted to school, trying to maintain his perfect attendance record.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"No way!! Did you see the guy?!" Keigo Asano, Ichigo's eccentric friend shouted.

Ichigo rubbed the back of his head, and plastered his usual frown. "How many times do I gotta tell you, I was sleeping. There was a loud bang, and half my house was destroyed."

"That, and his thick skull probably slept right through the whole thing!" Tatsuki added.

"Shaddup..." Ichigo replied.

The mingling students all murmured, as was the ritual every morning while they waited for their teacher to arrive. She had always been punctual, and drilled that notion into her students as well. So it stuck them as odd when she was late to class.

"All right students, take your seats!" Ms. Ochi called out. "We have a new student joining us today. Come, please introduce yourself."

As the students took their seats, Ichigo turned off his brain, waiting quietly, and listening. He usually did that until the work really began after roll call, and it seemed to work better that way. He thought back to the night, and what seemed like a vivid dream. The young girl, floating right into his room, wearing old clothes. As far as dreams went, this was the weirdest he'd ever had.

"Hello there. I guess we'll be neighbours." An all too familiar voice stated.

Ichigo whipped his head around, and reeled when he saw the exact same woman from his dream, standing in front of him. Her hand extended slowly, and on her palm was black writing.

'Say anything, and you're dead.'

"My name is Rukia. Rukia Kuchiki. And yours?"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Tatsuki froze when the new student walked into the room. It was the same girl as last night, walking with that white haired man. She could have sworn that it was all just a bad dream, vivid from her exhaustion. Yet here she stood, real as ever.

The girl wandered over to the empty seat next to Ichigo, and introduced herself to him. Tatsuki watched his face twitch, and knew that something was off. Maybe he knew her from somewhere? Or maybe he knew more than he said. She made her mind up to ask about it later, instead trying to focus on the lesson.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Blade swung with deadly precision, and blinding speed, yet barely grazing the lumbering, clumsy masked beast.

Nanashi landed on his feet facing away from the hollow, and staring up at another, equally lumbering, and equally clumsy hollow. Both adorned in the same mask, horned, with black and white markings, similar yet opposite from each other. The hollow's only means of attacking, were to charge head on, and Nanashi tried to make the best use of that as he could.

Jumping above the hollow in front of him, and somersaulting above its head, Nanashi swung Kaosu no Kage, and embedded the long blade into the mask of the hollow. He stopped his swung prematurely, balancing on the tip of the blades handle for a moment, before swinging his legs toward the ground, and descending. The Zanpakuto cleanly cut the mask in half, and the hollow dissipated, having been purified.

The partner hollow bellowed, and send a massive arm, hitting Nanashi back a few blocks, before taking off toward the presence of more easily attained food.

Nanashi stood, dusting himself off. "Damn it. Where do you think you're going?!" Nanashi shouted.

Nanashi leapt into the street light, and began jumping from light to light, chasing down the hollow. His leg was hurting, having impacted the ground as hard as he did, so each jump made his body scream at him.

"I'll have to deal with it later..." Nanashi said to himself.

The hollow jumped over a tall fence, landing in a field with strange white structures, and began sniffing around. Nanashi figured that the hollow was looking for that spiritual power it had sensed before, hoping it would be an easy snack, before returning to eat him. He quickened his pace, hoping to get there before anything bad happened.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The bell had ring for the start of lunch, and the girls of the class invited Rukia to sit with them for lunch. She had presumed their overly nice demeanor was indeed friendly, and genuine, but she still needed to speak with Ichigo.

"Hey, Rukia? Was it?" A voice said behind her.

Turning, Rukia saw a girl with short black hair, looking serious. Her guard went up, yet she put her acting skills to the test, smiling and tilting her head to the side.

"Why, yes! I am Rukia." She replied. "I don't think we've been introduced yet though. What's your name?"

The girl stared, whether trying to figure her out, or hiding something Rukia couldn't tell. Regardless, there was a time and a place for everything, and this was neither. She needed to remain incognito for her plan to work properly.

"That's Tatsuki." Another voice said, making them both turn to see Ichigo approaching. "She's my oldest friend, so she probably wants to size you-"

Before Ichigo could finish his sentence, a loud bang, followed by a cold feeling washed over them. Rukia ran to the rear of the school, knowing all too well what the feeling was. Ichigo and Tatsuki followed her, feeling it respectively, and quietly following to see if it was true.

When they reached the source of the disturbance, they stopped and saw a lumbering hollow, staring at them. "Ahhh... Fooooooooodddd!!!!" The hollow bellowed, as it reached for them.

Rukia, for the first time in her life, felt the helplessness wash over her, and froze. This was bad, and she couldn't risk Ichigo yet. She still needed him for her plan to work.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Nanashi descended from the top of the school, and swung his Zanpakuto down. The blade embedded itself into the hollow's arm, drawing blood, and a scream from the tall beast. As Nanashi withdrew Kaosu no Kage from the wrist of the hollow, he felt a presence behind him, watching his every move.

Nanashi turned and saw the trio of students, eyes wide with shock at the spectacle. He looked closer, and realized that it was Ichigo, Rukia, and the girl he met last night, Tatsuki.

Fully removing his Zanpakuto from the hollow, Nanashi spoke, "Oh, hey. How's it going?"

The hollow roared, and disappeared from sight, licking it's wounds. Nanashi relaxed, relieved that nothing more serious had happened, and placed his Zanpakuto onto his back, but held onto the handle. Slowly, a deep violet light engulfed the blade, shining brilliantly. As quickly as the light appeared, it vanished, leaving behind Kaosu no Kage's sheath.

"Nanashi, was it?" Rukia spoke.

"Yeah, that's me." Nanashi replied.

Rukia took a cautious step forward, keeping her eyes locked on Nanashi. She tried to hide it, but something about him stuck with her. Almost a familiarity with the reiatsu that he emanated. Keeping her composure, she stopped in front of him.

"Thank you. I wasn't sure what I would have done if you hadn't been here." Rukia said, bowing. "I'm sure once I return to the seireitei, my brother will have a reward or-"

Rukia stopped talking when she felt a hand grab her face, and lift her from her bow. Annoyed, she growled, and looked at Nanashi.

"I didn't save you because I want a reward." Nanashi spoke.

Rukia felt her face getting hot, and calmed down once hearing his voice. She squirmed, unsure if this stranger was a threat. Taking a deep breath, and closing her eyes, she found her composure.

"I saved you because you're a defenseless, midget Shinigami." Nanashi teased.

A fist exploded out from Rukia, landing in Nanashi's stomach, making him double over. Rukia, her annoyance again peaking, stomped back to Ichigo and Tatsuki, while Nanashi wheezed on the ground.

"I'm assuming you both saw that, so allow me to explain." Rukia calmly stated. "I'm what's called a Shinigami. I'm charged with maintaining the balance of souls too and from the afterlife. This man here, seems to be a Shinigami as well, yet there is no record of another on in this town besides me. Ichigo, you have my powers, and you must train yourself to govern the souls of the dearly departed. Tatsuki, you're spiritually aware, and thus a target for the monster that the old man over their fought."

Nanashi rose, his stomach sore, but his breath caught. "That's why you can see me, and you probably felt the big guy."

Ichigo and Tatsuki simply stood still, eyes wide upon hearing all of that. It was a lot to take in, Nanashi had to admit, but it was the best way to tell them. Like popping your shoulder back in when it dislocates, you sometimes just have to grit your teeth, and brute force your arm back in place.

Tatsuki was the first to speak, "You're telling me that last night... Was all real? I wasn't dreaming?"

Ichigo looked at Tatsuki, and his eyes widened even more. His thoughts raced about, and his worry rose even more.

"I'm afraid so. We had a lovely chat though, wouldn't you agree?" Nanashi replied. "We've agreed to help you defend yourself, and those around you. If you're interested." Nanashi added.

"No way. How can you just come here, and make all these kinds of demands?!" Ichigo shouted. "You're asking me to give up everything to govern the lost souls?!"

"No, not at all. You can maintain your normal life for the most part. We just want to offer out help to Tatsuki, and train you for the inevitable." Rukia replied.

Nanashi felt it before anyone saw it. The cold tingle of negative reiatsu. Grabbing his Zanpakuto, the sheath dissipated away, exposing his blade. "Rukia. You may want to try that glove Kisuke gave you."

Already donning the glove, Rukia turned toward Ichigo. "Way ahead of you."

The hollow tore through space, emerging again to finish what he'd started. Nanashi readied his blade, and waited for the beast to swing at him. The hollow roared, making Tatsuki and Ichigo cover their ears.

"Well then, come on!!" Nanashi shouted, leaping into the fray of combat, all over again.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

On the roof of the school, a shadowed figure stood alone. The shine from his glasses was brilliantly white, as he observed the event unfolding below him.

"I guess things are going to get interesting." The figure spoke.

The man adjusted his glasses, and continued to observe the unfolding battle below. He took note of the ones involved, and once satisfied, turned away.

"Here I was thinking this would be a boring year."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chapter 2 down,

Sorry for the long upload time, was traveling for work.

Let me know what you guys think


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Nanashi leapt up toward the wall of the school, trying to get height on the attacking hollow. The pillar he ended up placing his feet on was soon destroyed when the hollow swung a lumbering arm at it. Nanashi flipped, and landed onto the arm of the hollow, and got his bearings. The hollow was twice as big as it had been when Nanashi first fought it, which wasn't uncommon, but still a concern. It meant that it was evolving.

"Ichigo!" Rukia shouted. "Follow Nanashi's lead!"

Ah, the child. Nanashi turned to see a shihakusho clad Ichigo, standing on the ground. He gawked at the hollow, letting the reality set in. The hollow bellowed, and Ichigo unsheathed his borrowed Zanpakuto. Nanashi noted how similar it was to his, yet different in how thick the blade actually was. It would work in their favour anyway.

"Ichigo!" Nanashi shouted. "Get up here!"

Ichigo looked up at how high Nanashi was off the ground, and glared at him. "How the hell am I supposed to do that?!"

The hollow moved his arm, and swung the other at Nanashi's head. Ducking below, Nanashi cut deeply into the hollow's wrist. The hollow roared, and reeled back, clutching his hand. Nanashi jumped after the arm, and locked onto his target. He soared closer to the hollow, and raised Kaosu no Kage above his head.

"Nanashi!!" Tatsuki shouted.

Nanashi's world was spinning end over end, the mix of blue sky, and green grass making his stomach knot. His whole body screamed, and throbbed as he hit the ground. He couldn't hear anything except for an obnoxious, and prevalent ringing, and as he opened his eyes, he saw the clear blue sky.

Without warning, Tatsuki's face appeared in his line of sight, looking concerned. Her mouth opened, but no noise came out. Nanashi looked into her eyes, trying to decipher her, when she stopped moving her mouth. They stared at each other for what felt like hours, taking in each other's eyes.

Tatsuki felt something warm in the pit of her stomach, and found herself focussed on that. She was struck by the intense gaze Nanashi gave her, as well as the feral, animalistic coloured eyes he had. She began to feel warmth on her face, as the gaze lasted. Squirming quietly, she shifted herself closer, trying to see if he was looking at her, or through her.

Nanashi stared up, the soft features of her face hitting him harder than he'd imagined. She was pretty, there was no doubt about that, but he was far older than she was. Not to mention the issue of just what he was. Regardless, he found himself getting lost in her earthly eyes. He felt her shift closer, staring deeply, and as sound began to return to him, he could almost swear he heard her heart beating.

"Tatsuki! Look out!!" Ichigo shouted, lunging at the hollow.

Nanashi grabbed her, and in one swift motion, switched places with her. She closed her eyes at the sudden motion, and when she looked up, Nanashi was looking down on her. His hair was far longer than she'd initially realized, and tickled her nose.

Without warning, Nanashi shouted, and blood sprayed onto her like flicking a paint brush. The hollow had smashed him with one of its massive hands, and cut deeply into his back. The hollow reeled up, and brought it's arm down again, repeatedly smashing into his back. Tatsuki closed her eyes, and flinched as she felt blood spraying onto her. A sensation took over her, and she felt herself brimming with energy. She knew that Nanashi wouldn't last much longer, being repeatedly brutalized like he was. She felt an overwhelming desire to protect him, and as the hollow smashed into him again, she felt a surge of power.

Ichigo had been charging toward the hollow, and with each step, he felt another power growing. Rukia was following closely behind, and felt it as well, but didn't say anything. The duo jumped over the brick wall and into the field where Nanashi had been thrown, and Tatsuki chased, and saw Nanashi on the ground. He was beaten, bloodied, and knocked out, but standing over him was Tatsuki. She was radiating reiatsu, on par with Ichigo, and with a clenched fist, she lunged.

Tatsuki ran faster than she knew that she could, and when she felt close enough, she jumped toward the mask of the hollow. She managed to jump higher than she'd anticipated, and while she soared, her hands and feet began to radiate a yellow aura. She felt a surge of energy again, and when she flew closer to the hollow's mask, she kicked as hard as she could. Making contact with the hollow, she found herself numb to the pain a kick like that would have brought. Instead, she felt like continuing on, and flipped forward, bringing the heel of her other foot down. The impact shattered the mask, and the hollow was destroyed before hitting the ground.

Tatsuki landed on her feet, still radiating a white energy by the time Ichigo had reached her. Her breathing was heavy, like she'd just run for miles. Ichigo sheathed his Zanpakuto, and placed a hand on Tatsuki. She turned around, and once she saw it was Ichigo, the energy faded, and she relaxed.

"Wow... Tatsuki, I didn't think you had that in you." Ichigo dumbfoundedly stated.

Tatsuki nodded, and bent over, out of breath. It seemed to be getting worse, and as she felt her vision getting dizzy, she dropped to one knee.

"Hey! Whoa! Are you okay?!" Ichigo asked.

Tatsuki didn't answer him, finding herself unable to speak, nor breathe. She lost her hearing, the sounds of Ichigo's concerned voice slowly muffling, and being replaced by a high pitched ringing. She looked up, and saw both Rukia, and a miraculously healed Nanashi running toward her. Finally, she looked up at Ichigo, and fell unconscious.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Rukia was watching the sunset between two tall buildings in front of Urahara's shop. Today had been eventful, and she was using this time to decompress. She drank tea from a small ceramic cup, and savoured the earthy flavours, using it as a catharsis for the stress the past few days had given her. She looked at her hand, and felt a strange twitching taking hold. She had been given a very brief warning about gigai's and how prolonged use could affect her. She shook her hand, and the twitching stopped.

She heard the paper door behind her slide open, and felt the familiar presence of Nanashi behind her. His reiatsu was oddly warm, given how his Zanpakuto felt cold. Not an outside cold either, like there was a piercing void in your soul, that just permeated through your entire being. It was invasive, and intimate, yet she welcomed it almost perversely. Nanashi slowly approached her, the clinking of a dish mocking his every step. She continued to look out at the sunset as he sat down, took another sip of tea with her.

"Tatsuki's still out cold. Ichigo's still sitting in there with her." Nanashi stated. "Thanks for healing me by the way."

"I'm sure she'll be fine. She's tough for a human." Rukia replied.

Nanashi sipped his tea again, "She surprised me though."

Rukia sipped her tea again, finishing up the cup, and placed it down beside her. An unusual feeling of familiarity took its hold again, and she chided herself to maintain control of her thoughts. She looked out onto the sunset, and thought back to the past few days, and how she pretty much broke every law the gotei 13 had created. Transfering of powers, interacting with spiritually aware humans, not immediately arresting Nanashi, the list went on. Had these been normal circumstances, she would have reveled the chance to interact with the humans, and Nanashi, but fate forced her hand.

Realizing that she was day dreaming, Rukia shook her head and answered. "She surprised me too. I didn't expect to see a human defeat a hollow so handily."

Nanashi sipped at his tea, and took in the flavours. He was never the most fond of tea, but if it was offered he rarely turned it down. He could never quite wrap his head around people's obsession with it. He preferred that odd human condition, coffee, over tea. Something about the bitterness just stuck with him.

"It kind of puts a target on her back though. No doubt the hollow's felt the surge." Nanashi stated. "We'll have to keep an eye on her."

Rukia silently agreed, closing her eyes and embracing the warming glow of the sun. Her gigai disconnected her from her usual senses, and allowed her to live as close to human as she could. The warm summer air was something she didn't think she'd enjoy as much, but she found herself pleasantly surprised. Sure, she knew what year was, and wasn't a stranger to the sensation, but the gigai changed how she precieved it.

"How's the gigai?" Nanashi asked.

"Different." Rukia replied, giving herself a chance to think. "It's restricting, and claustrophobic. But on the other hand, I feel like a human would. I feel alive."

Nanashi finished taking another sip of his tea, before chuckling to himself. "How would you know what it feels like? You're not human."

Rukia realized the irony of her statement, and chuckled alongside Nanashi. He was right after all, how could she know?

Nanashi finished his tea, and set the cup down beside him. He stared out at the sunset, admiring the deep orange hue of the sky, and the long dark shadows the buildings cast. It reminded him of the duality of man.

"I've always loved this time of day." Nanashi spoke up. "It reminds me of humanity, oddly enough."

Rukia opened her eyes, and looked at Nanashi. "What do you mean by that?"

Nanashi rubbed the back of his head, and closed his eyes again, taking in the warmth as well. "Humanity is beautiful. There is so much they can do, that to this day, still surprises me. Wounds can get healed, diseases can be cured."

Rukia watched as Nanashi explained himself, and found his maturity to be far beyond his apparent years. The soft orange glow on his face seemed to calm her, and again, she felt intimately close to him. She racked her brain again, but couldn't place it. She had just met this man yesterday night. How could she feel this way after close to 24 hours?

"But," Nanashi continued. "There is also darkness. A darkness that permeates everything. Humans can be depraved when there aren't any consequences. Men beating women. Women beating men. Children murdered by the very adults meant to protect them."

Rukia saw the pain on Nanashi's face when he spoke, and knew that there was a painful memory there. She didn't want to pry, but wouldn't stop him from speaking if he did. She looked back out at the sunset, and recalled her own experiences. She'd done nasty things as well, things she couldn't forgive herself for.

"I know what you mean..." Rukia somberly replied.

They sat quietly for a moment, taking in the words spoken, and the ones left unsaid. Sighing, Nanashi finally spoke again.

"Do you ever feel like something is missing? Like a huge part of your life is just, gone?"

Rukia looked back at Nanashi, confused as to his train of thought. "Yeah. I lost my power, remember?"

Mentally slapping himself, Nanashi replied. "No, not like that." Turning, Nanashi locked eyes with Rukia. "I mean memories. Like a huge blank spot in your memories."

Rukia took in his words, and intense expression, and felt her face begin to flush. She couldn't place why, maybe it was the feral eyes contrasted by the stark white hair. Maybe she felt something more. There was definitely a familiarity with the stranger, that much she knew, but from where?

"Maybe you feel it too, I don't know, but we're connected somehow." Nanashi said. "Like there is a bond between us that we just forgot about."

Rukia continued to look into Nanashi's eyes, feeling his words resonate with her. Maybe he was right. It would certainly explain how she's been feeling, but maybe he's wrong. There were too many variables for her, she didn't like it. Refusing to agree with him would be her safest option right now.

"I think you're right." Rukia replied, against her better judgement. "I've felt close to you, even though we just met. I can't shake this feeling... That I know you."

Nanashi felt a wave a relief wash over him. She felt the same, or so she says, which is a start, but it opens the door to so many more questions. How? Where? When? All of these needed answers, yet none were in sight. Nanashi made his mind up then, that he would do everything he could to stay with Rukia. He needed his life back, he needed the void in his memory to be erased.

"Tatsuki's waking up." Urahara's voice stated, interrupting their conversation.

"Be right there." Rukia replied.

Nanashi and Rukia stared into each other's eyes for a few moments longer, before standing, and following Urahara into the shop, to check on Tatsuki.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Ichigo's mind raced around faster and faster with each passing second, minutes felt like hours. He stopped pacing, fearing that he would wear the floorboards down, and sat. He tapped the nearby table, and shook his leg. Anxiety and uncertainty were two side of the same coin, and the coin was a bitch.

He found it difficult to process the last day and a half. One small act, one seemingly simple thing, changed his whole life in a second. He felt helpless against the throes of fate, and as his mind raced, he tried to process things. He figured there was something else, something more once you died, but this... This was not at all what he had in mind.

During tmes of worry like this, he found himself looking back to his mother. Her passing was untimely, unfortunate, and an accident. Noone really knows what happened, even the autopsy found nothing worth noting. She just... Died.

He saw Tatsuki shuffling, and as she let out a quiet groan, he jumped to his feet. "Tatsuki!?" Ichigo shouted, kneeling down beside her.

Tatsuki opened her eyes, and immediately felt a hand on her forehead. Her vision was blurry, but she could tell exactly who it was, based on the orange hair. She felt butterflies in her stomach, but whether or not they were because of the dizziness, or how close Ichigo was, she didn't know. Regardless, it was nice to see that he still cared about her. He'd been distant lately.

The door opened behind him, and he felt both Rukia and Nanashi enter. It was a foreign feeling, not seeing, or hearing, but actually feeling someone enter the room. He revealed in it, and quickly noticed that everyone had a different feeling, a different "scent" so to speak. If things were going to be like this forever, he'd have to hone his senses.

"Ah, the sleeping beauty wakes." Nanashi smoothly spoke. "How's she doing?"

Ichigo helped her sit up, cradling he neck and head as if she were injured. "She's just woken up, but she seems to be okay."

Rukia knelt down beside Ichigo, and placed her hand in Tatsuki's forehead. She wasn't burning up, which was a relief, but she was still warm. A side effect of her newly acquired powers.

"You've cooled off, so that's good. Can you speak?" Rukia asked.

Tatsuki cleared her throat, before saying. "Yeah. What happened? Last I remember were fought that monster."

"Well, putting it simply, you nearly died." Urahara stated, making his appearance seem like thin air. "The surge of power you displayed was more than likely a result of the Nanashi. I ran some tests, and found some interesting results."

"You ran tests on me?" Tatsuki asked.

"On me." Nanashi replied. "Painful ones I might add..."

Rukia deadpanned, rolling her eyes as she looked over at Nanashi. "What are you, a baby? You're fine."

Nanashi glared back at her, taking a step forward. "Hey! You didn't take the test. So you don't get to bitch about it!"

"I'm just saying, you're a big baby." Rukia replied, sticking her tongue out.

Ichigo stood up, and spoke. "These tests, why run them on Nanashi?"

"He has a very peculiar reiatsu. Something I have never felt before. I wanted to investigate it. Maybe being around Tatsuki triggered something." Urahara explained. "But then I found out that he actually bled on her, even though she didn't have blood on her at all when I found you guys."

Ichigo turned back toward Tatsuki, who was drinking water that Tessai had given her. "So what was it?"

"There was only one recorded Shinigami who had the same type of reiatsu. But his name is lost to time. He draws on powers from a dimension called the Void." Urahara explained.

"What makes this 'Void' so special?" Ichigo asked.

"There are 4 main dimensions in our universe. The afterlife, the realm of hollows, the living world, and hell. They all have there own laws, and rules that must be obeyed. The Void, is theroized to be the place where these dimensions, and all of their inhabitants come from. Living somewhere inbetween the dimensions has its own advantages, namely the power to make things from the Void. It's incredibly powerful. Various artifacts have been found that link directly to the Void, but to humans, hollows, and Shinigami, they're severely toxic. Only someone from the Void, can control the Void safely." Urahara explained.

"So, I'm from the Void, which means my entire being is from the Void. My skin, and my blood." Nanashi added. "So Tatsuki had to have absorbed my blood, and changed her abilities, giving her power. The process nearly killed her though, and the sudden rush of reiatsu was equated to a star going supernova."

"So you're saying she almost burned out?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes. Take your time to recover and process this. We will have to teach you how to safely control your powers. Both of you." Rukia added.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The Void.

The place was a mystery to some people, completely unknown to the rest. Yet, Nanashi felt that it held his answers. The Void was where he woke up, his earliest memory, so it was the closest thing to a home that he had. And even then, the memory was foggy.

He was walking on a ridge overlooking the town, and staring out at the gentle orange lights contrasted by the nights sky. He thought back over the previous day, and sighed.

"What have we gotten ourselves into now." Nanashi asked his Zanpakuto.

"I'd say you look lost. I may be able to help." A foreign, deep voice spoke.

Nanashi looked in the direction of the mysterious man, and saw a silhouette. The man was average height, and didn't come off as intimidating, so Nanashi dropped his guard until he knew what the intention of the man was.

"Who are you?" Nanashi asked. "How can you see me?"

The man stepped out, and revealed himself to be a Shinigami. He had short brown hair, and a gentle face, like a scholar. His glasses seemed oddly human for a Shinigami, but Nanashi remained quiet.

"My name is Souske Aizen." Aizen spoke, "And I have a proposition for you."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Nanashi stood in the park amazed at the little box Aizen held. He could feel a similar power to his radiating from it, which in his mind added credence to his claims. The box would have been enough, but his claims about what it was, and it's origins, were reassuring. This man knew more than he said, and he may be the key to finding out more about himself. Even though doubt plagued his mind, the desperation for answers outweighed it immensely.

Aizen stepped forward, looking out onto the city and said. "Within this box, as I'm sure you're more than aware, is a relic of the Void."

"What is it? What does it do?" Nanashi asked.

Aizen turned around. "This is called a Hogyoku. It has the power to grant whatever wishes you desire."

Nanashi stared at the small, unassuming little box, and let Aizen's words sink in. This was a useful tool, but he could see the danger in it too. If someone evil got their hands on it, it could spell disaster for the world. Mass chaos, destruction, anything and everything was possible. He had so many questions, more so than before, but kept quiet, as asking would only serve to reinforce Aizen's assumptions that Nanashi was lost.

Nanashi thought about what Aizen said, realizing that he had accurately guessed that his memory was foggy, and that he didn't know who he was. But, how? The Hogyoku? If that was the case, why even bring it up to him? More over, how did he guess where Nanashi would be?

"What I don't understand, is why you're speaking to me?" Nanashi questioned.

"What do you mean?" Aizen replied.

"You know that I don't know much about myself. I don't even know where I'm from, or what I'm doing here." Nanashi explained. "Yet you were able to correctly guess that my memory is gone, and that I use Void reiatsu."

Aizen felt himself twisting, the gaze of this man piercing his soul with an incredible intensity. Had he played his hand too soon? Had he underestimated this young, lost Shinigami? It was an important lesson, and he was thankful he learned it away from the others in the Captain's circle. He brought himself back to his situation here, and focussed on Nanashi when he spoke.

"So, if you already know how to use the Hogyoku, you've got no reason to be here." Nanashi stated, stepping back away from Aizen. "So, why are you here? What do you want?"

Aizen sighed, closing his eyes, and taking his glasses off, and rubbing them. Taking a casual stance would more than likely bring things back from where they stood, and ease the boys suspicions. He turned around, and stared out into the city, looking at the dancing lights as the humans went about their business, pretending to be even the slightest bit intrigued at what he felt were lower life forms. This was all an attempt to buy time to think of an excuse to appease the Shinigami. He hated to admit it, but he needed him if this was going to work the way he wanted it to.

"The Hogyoku is incomplete. But it showed me you, and your true power." Aizen lied. "I wish to help the humans, and the Shinigami. The Hogyoku is my way of doing that, but it needs something to completely activate."

Nanashi lowered his guard when Aizen spoke. His speech was real, it was emotional, and sincere. He walked closer to Aizen, and stood beside him, staring out onto the city below. Nanashi knew then, that this was a good thing, that Aizen was his key. He needed to help him, to regain what he'd lost. If he'd even lost anything in the first place. And if it meant work, then he'd work his ass off. He needed a goal beyond 'recover his memory' he needed something solid to look ahead to. He'd spent the past near decade looking, and found nothing. This was the change he wanted. He made his mind up then, to help Aizen with his project, whatever he needed, Nanashi would try to accomplish.

"Alright, what do you need me to do?"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The next day went by with little to no issues for Ichigo, things almost seemed normal. No Hollow's, no Shinigami, save for Rukia who sat in class, posing as a student. He had to admit that she was good at acting the part, even if she went overboard, it was seen as Rukia being Rukia. He envied her to some regard, not having a reputation meant she could be whatever she wanted to be. Quirky and eccentric wasn't at all what he was expecting, but he'd be lying if he didn't think it was a breath of fresh air.

"Mr. Kurosaki?" His teacher asked. "Are you still with us?"

Ichigo stuttered, and fumbled on his words, struggling to recall what was said. Normally he'd been good at drifting, and just guessing based on what she'd written on the chalk board, but this time he couldn't. A low growling rumbled in his throat, as the frustration set in, and he bowed his head. Defeat never tasted good, and when you make an ass of yourself in front of the class, people take note. He glanced around the glass, and heard the snickering of judgement from his classmates.

"Sorry. I had other things in my mind." Ichigo quietly stated.

His teacher placed the book she was holding down, and chided him. "School is important Mr. Kurosaki. Especially if you want to follow in your father's footsteps."

"Yes ma'am. Sorry ma'am." Ichigo replied.

Ichigo didn't notice, but the entire time he'd been sulking, and caught up in his mind, Tatsuki had been glancing at him. She had a lot in her mind as well, gaining incredible powers so quickly. She felt more energized, more ready to go than she ever had, it was almost intoxicating. She knew that this power would be there if she needed it, but she sincerely hoped she didn't. If things were as dark and dire as Nanashi, and Rukia had said, her life would almost always be at risk. A strict training regimen would be how she'd handle her new found powers, but she was still confused about them. It was a big life change for her, but she was confident that she'd get the hang of it quickly.

The bell rang, and the students began to rise from their seats, and return home, save for three. They would all be heading to Urahara's shop, to begin a weekend training session. They would need it for the coming weeks, as the wheels and cogs of fate had long since begun turning.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The little shop Urahara had held a secret, that much was certain, but the secret it held shocked even Nanashi. The training grounds below the shop was far larger than anyone could have anticipated, and Nanashi was thankful for his foresight. It seemed a little odd to have a convenient place to train, but thought nothing more of it, and just accepted it for what it was.

"Alright Tatsuki, since it was my fault that you gained your powers, I'll be training you in basic martial skills." Nanashi stated.

Tatsuki grinned, refusing to tell Nanashi that she was already a black belt at her karate dojo. This would be his big surprise to not underestimate her. She nodded, and took up her stance across from Nanashi. Nanashi began pacing, and said. "Things in the living world are chaotic. Hollow's could attack at any moment, and you need to be ready."

Nanashi grabbed Kaosu no Kage, and the sheath dissipated in a black, and violet flame. His Nodachi still amazed Tatsuki, and she couldn't tell if he was going to give her a weapon, or just attack her. She didn't have to wait long, when the blade appeared inches from her throat. The cold feeling of the weapon pressing her throat, caused her to hold her breath. Nanashi's gaze pierced her whole being, and for a moment she was worried that he wouldn't stop. She felt a fear unlike any she'd felt before claw at her throat, and she knew that she needed to get away.

"This was your one, and only forgiveness. Next time, I won't stop myself. So you'd better move." Nanashi said, his serious voice making her get chills. "Now, activate your power. Let's begin."

Nanashi jumped back leaving Tatsuki standing there unsure of what she was supposed to do. She thought back to how she was feeling at that moment, and tried to recreate the feeling I'm her mind, but nothing happened. She tried again, but mirrored the results from before. She concentrated on her power, and the feeling she had while it was active, and still, failed to call them.

"I'm going to attack you now." Nanashi casually mentioned, appearing above her, and swinging his blade down.

Tatsuki's eyes widened, and she jumped to her side, feeling the wind brush past her as the blade went by. She slid to a halt, furious with Nanashi, and screamed.

"What the fuck was that?!"

Nanashi locked eyes with her, and lunged again, making Tatsuki take off as well. She didn't know what this was supposed to accomplish, but she was beginning to fear for her life. Nanashi was unrelenting, pushing her way beyond her limits, and showed no signs of letting up any time soon. She bounded past a boulder, skidding behind it to catch her breath. Looking down at her hands, she saw nothing, and felt nothing. She wanted this power and didn't care where she got it from, she was committed to achieving this. She concentrated on herself the way she'd been taught in her years of karate, and felt a twitch. She tried to calm her mind, and achieve zen, but the sounds of footsteps getting louder, forced her to focus on that instead. She pushed herself off the rock, and ran in the opposite direction of Nanashi, and desperately tried to think of a plan.

Nanashi admitted to himself that this was a rather extreme type of training, she after all, didn't know how to call on her powers yet. He theorized that by Inducing a stressful situation like this, would cause her to realize what she'd done to call on her powers before. He ran it past Urahara as well, who liked the idea so much, that he'd plan on doing the same to Ichigo when the time came. That thought stuck with him throughout everything. When the time came, was ominous enough, but to suggest that something was coming put him on edge. Even his answer was vague. 'You'll see soon enough.' His mind racked those words around for far longer than he'd like to admit, but the feeling he had, coupled with Aizen's visit... Something wasn't right.

Lost in his thoughts, Nanashi didn't see the swift kick heading for his face until it was too late. Tatsuki had connected, and his vision blurred. A perverse ringing was all he heard, and he closed his eyes and grabbed his nose. He tried to hide it, but that was painful. He dropped his guard, and paid the price. It seems that there was more to Tatsuki than met the eye. The form was almost perfect, and definitely from someone who knew how to kick.

"Ha!!" Tatsuki cheered. "That'll teach ya!"

Nanashi opened his eyes, and saw her standing over him, fist clenched triumphantly. She was proud of herself, Nanashi could clearly see that, he just hoped that she wasn't vain about it. The last thing he wanted to have to deal with, was this child's ego. It was an important lesson, but she didn't seem the type at first glance.

"Yeah, you got me." Nanashi stated. "Damn kid, that hurt."

Tatsuki smiled, pleased with herself, and Nanashi's comments. She thought back to her dojo, and how as she graduated between levels, her master would always sing her praises. It reassured her that this, along with everything else, could be mastered. She would need to train more, as well as understand just what it was she was trying. This small victory helped push her along.

"So, you finally hit me. Maybe now you realize what I was doing?" Nanashi asked.

Tatsuki frowned, "What WERE you doing? I just reacted."

"I'm pushing you past your limits to see if you unlock your powers again. It's easy to have a fluke, but you need to call on them actively." Nanashi explained. "Come on, let's go again."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

By the time her training was complete, Tatsuki felt defeated. She'd been able to call her power once, but it didn't last long. Even though she was able to call them, she still felt down on herself, like she'd failed him somehow. Nanashi's words of encouragement after their training helped a bit, but they also served to distract her from the purpose of the training to begin with. She felt herself trying excessively to impress Nanashi, and this didn't help distract her from her feelings.

Her walk home was a struggle, but she was happy that Nanashi had afforded her that little bit of dignity. She doubt she'd be able to keep herself composed of Nanashi were here. Her mind racked with his image, and she felt a blush heating her face. His yellow eyes, white hair, and subtle growl in his voice played with her in ways she'd never felt. Her knees went weak, her vision blurred, and her heart raced.

"Keep it together girl..." She whispered to herself.

Her walk home was uneventful, yet still, her mind raced as if it were.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Nanashi was jumping from street light to street light, enjoying the cool summer night. His skin tingled in the air, thanking him for leaving the hot training grounds. He remembered a promise made to Rukia earlier that day, and knew that he was already late. She'd probably have something to say to him about tardiness, or keeping a lady waiting. He landed in the street in front of the house she was staying in, and looked at the sign.

"Medical Clinic?" Nanashi pondered. "Why don't I remember that?"

Knocking on the door, he heard a rustling inside, and the sound of multiple voices. It was later, so he was shocked when a young, brown haired girl opened the door.

"Good evening sir! Welcome to the Kurosaki Clinic!" The young girl beamed. "Please, come in!"

Nanashi stepped inside, and immediately felt the wild and uncontrolled reiatsu of Ichigo. Rukia mentioned that she'd be close to him to monitor him, and offer guidance to the substitute. In his house seemed a little invasive, but that wasn't his place to judge. Regardless, getting her out of the house would be interesting.

"Ah, Mr. Nanashi!!" Isshin bellowed. "To what do I owe the pleasure?!"

The young girl reappeared, carrying a tray of cookies and a small glass of milk. "Do you know this man father?"

"Why yes, my darling daughter!" Isshin shouted, raising a fist, and trembling. "This man..." Isshin looked like he was about to start crying, making Nanashi take a step back. "Saved our lives!!"

His daughter looked in awe, and placed the tray down on a small table beside her. "Thank you so much, Mr. Nanashi!! My father told us all about the way you jumped into our burning house to save us!!"

Nanashi, too dumbfounded for words, stared at the young girl. She was bowing as if she were worshipping Nanashi. He was uncomfortable, and tempted to say what really happened, but held his words. She was far too young to have that knowledge, she needed a childhood.

Footsteps descended down the stairs, and Ichigo came to see what all the commotion was about. He saw Nanashi standing there, dressed in human clothes. He figured he was here for Rukia, and went back up to tell her. He tried to be as discrete as possible, but he knew that Nanashi had sensed him regardless. This was still new to him, so he forgave himself for it.

"So, Mr. Nanashi, what brings you by tonight?" Isshin asked.

Nanashi looked at the old Shinigami, and he knew that he knew already. He was here for Rukia. Isshin didn't say anything, but that moment of eye contact explained everything. He was trying to keep a low profile in front of his kids, for their sake. They'd find out what they were, but only when the time was right.

"I just came to check in on you all. After the accident, I was really worried." Nanashi explained. "But, I can see that you're all okay, so I'll be off."

Nanashi heard pattering of feet outside, and bowed, dismissing himself from the Kurosaki household. He couldn't tell if it was rude, but he needed to talk to Rukia, and didn't want to delay it any longer.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Nanashi and Rukia had been walking for a few minutes in silence, walking down the street toward a park that Rukia passed on her way to Ichigo's school. She'd spied it a few times, and suggested they go there to talk when Nanashi asked her to. The silence wasn't awkward, nor was it welcomed, but without anything of substance to say, Nanashi remained quiet, when Rukia finally spoke.

"You're an idiot you know."

"Wha-" Nanashi stuttered. "I just wanted to talk to you!"

Rukia turned around and frowned at Nanashi. "Yeah, but coming into the front door of a house that doesn't even fully realize I'm there? Not only that, but you kept me waiting!"

Nanashi stared back, frowning slightly, before realizing what he'd done. He could have blown her cover, and forced her to stay at Urahara's. Which surprised him that she wasn't. He found his words failing him, and continued to stare into Rukia's violet eyes. She stared back, and for a moment it felt like the world stopped. Nanashi felt his face flush, and his heart begin to race as thoughts crossed his mind. He'd never felt like this around anyone before, but something about her intrigued him beyond curiosity.

Rukia felt something connect with him, and for the first time, she was able to get a good look at him. Without warning, she felt herself brimming with excitement, and felt wild. She'd wanted to give in to her desires right there, but that was not a path she wanted to walk. There were other things that she needed to focus on. Still, she toyed with the images running through her head, and would probably think about them later that night.

"Uhh... We should probably get back on track." Nanashi finally choked out catching her gaze.

"R-right..." Rukia replied.

They continued walking down the dimly lit street, following no particular path to the park and enjoying each other's company. Nanashi tried to compose himself to finally ask his questions, but if anything he was just happy that she'd agreed to talk with him at all. He was largely an unknown with her, and she'd be in the right to ignore him, and treat him like a monster. The other Shinigami had either tried to arrest him, or just ignored him, much to his displeasure.

Finally composing himself enough, Nanashi spoke. "Right, I guess you're wondering why I asked you out here."

"I was enjoying the walk to be honest." Rukia playfully replied. "But go on."

"Well, there is actually something I wanted to ask you about." Nanashi stated. "Do you remember our talk the other day? About memories."

Rukia recalled that talk, and remembered what she said to him about feeling like she knew him. She knew that he'd be curious about when and where, and she was afraid that she wouldn't have those answers for him. Still, she'd be lying if he didn't feel familiar. She reflected back on the talk, trying to recall the feeling she had then to expand on it now. She knew that he was searching for answers, and this was a promising lead for him. She'd only known him for a few days, but she could tell that he was seriously lost in this world.

"Yeah, I remember." Rukia answered. "You're probably wondering from where."

Nanashi let his silence answer her question as they kept walking. He watched her look to the ground, squinting slightly while she thought. He doubted that she'd give him a definite answer, it was already a vague subject. He still felt compelled to ask in case there was more there, anything at all for him to go on. He was stranded in the living world, but why he was here was lost to him. There had been many opportunities for the Shinigami, and the Gotei 13 to retrieve him, but in the near decade, he heard nothing. Did he just not matter to them? Or did they even know he existed? Both of those were secondary to the major question he had of just who he was, and where he came from. Kaosu no Kage was just as lost as he was.

"Truthfully, I don't know. There's just a feeling like maybe we shared something. Long ago." Rukia explained. "Kisuke said that they could be latent memories from a past life, but that isn't an exact science."

Nanashi closed his eyes, smiling somberly and looking to the ground as well. " I figured as much."

Rukia could practically feel his disappointment, and tried to think of a way to lighten the mood. "Even if it wasn't an exact science, it may lead to something else. Maybe we shared a past life, who knows."

"I don't know. I feel the same way you do, but it's strong enough to invoke a feeling of familiarity. I just thought maybe..." Nanashi stated.

"Somebody help me!!" Came a little girls voice.

Nanashi and Rukia turned toward the voice, and saw a little purple haired girl running toward them. She had tears streaming down her face, and when she saw the two of them standing there, she picked up her pace. Rukia crouched down to catch the girl, and Nanashi continued to look down the street, watchful for anything chasing the girl.

The girl sailed past Nanashi, and Rukia caught her before she fell to the ground. She was breathing heavily, and it looked as if she were trying to hide from a monster. Nanashi toyed with the thought of a hollow chasing her, but she didn't appear to be spiritually aware, so he cast the thought aside.

"What happened?" Rukia asked the girl. "What do you need help with?"

The girl panted heavily, and grabbed her knees to try and catch her breath while at the same time, trying to explain what was happening. Rukia waited while she panted, patiently kneeling with her hands on the girls shoulders. She knew that she wouldn't be able to speak while she was occupied with her breathing, so she let the girl calm down.

A figure of a man emerged from the shadows down the street. He was holding what looked like a short knife, and was stalking slowly toward them. He stood under the street light, finally revealing himself, and what he was holding. A knife covered in blood. The hand, and arm that was holding onto it was saturated in crimson blood, and from what Nanashi could see, this girl was running from this deranged man. Nanashi felt a cold prick on the edges of his senses, and brought back the thought about this being a hollow.

"Stop right there." Nanashi commanded. "Don't take another step."

When the girl looked up and saw the man, she began to violently tremble. She was terrified, and wanted to get away from him as quickly as she could. Rukia felt her protective instincts kicking in, and pulled the girl behind her. The girl clawed at Rukia's sun dress, and tried her hardest to hide from the man. Rukia looked down at the girl, and concerned with her safety, prepared to get her away from here.

The man took another step, and Nanashi shouted. "I said stop!!"

"ShiNiGAMi..." The man whispered.

Nanashi knew then what had happened, and signalled Rukia to don her Gokkon Tekko, knowing that this was a hollow possession. He heard a shuffling behind him while he kept his eyes locked on the possessed man. He kept stalking forward, dragging his feet, while the sound of his shoes scraping the concrete echoed in the night, with the whimpering of the girl matching it. Nanashi hadn't seen this in a while, but still knew that the hollow would be easy to deal with.

"Nanashi, now." Rukia said, and Nanashi fell back into her hand.

In his Shinigami form, Nanashi felt like a massive weight had been lifted. He felt himself able to breathe easier, and was finally able to fully stretch. He grabbed his Zanpakuto, and felt the sheath burn away as it always did. The blade sang in the air, thankful that it was out in the open again. Nanashi remembered that it was a tight fit for Kaosu no Kage as well, and promised to return the gigai when he could.

He raised his Nodachi, and shouted. "Reveal yourself, coward!"

The man sighed, and the outline of a serpentine like hollow floated around him. Nanashi knew that this type of hollow would be the death of the man, so there was no way around it. The hollow was rare, and deadly if it could mature into its full grown state.

"Hey, wait don't go!" Rukia suddenly exclaimed.

Nanashi turned around to see the girl running toward him, and stopping just shy of hitting him. He stared at her, and she looked up at him. He saw her gaze at his Zanpakuto, and admire it. She could see him, and that alone shocked Nanashi, but the fact that she was so forward about it took him back the most. She seemed familiar with the Shinigami, which was rare amongst humans.

"Please. Be good to him?" The girl asked. "It's my fault."

"You can see me?" Nanashi asked, shocked by her request. "And... I'm sorry to say this but, this man is a goner. The hollow forced his soul out, and devoured it. I'm sorry."

The girl looked down at the ground, realizing what she'd presumably done. It wasn't Nanashi's place to judge her, but he'd have to get an explanation about this when it was handled. Rukia walked up to the girl, and placed a hand on her shoulder. The girl looked up at her, and Rukia smiled, trying her best to reassure her that she was in good hands.

"Let him handle this, and we can take you someplace safe. Okay?"

The girl nodded, and sat down on the ground. Tears welled in her eyes, and Rukia nodded to Nanashi who turned back around.

"Right. Let's do this then." Nanashi said to the hollow.

The hollow leapt toward Nanashi, lunging the knife toward his throat, but just grazed it, and landed in Nanashi shoulder. The sharp blade dug far deeper than Nanashi realized, and as Nanashi kicked the hollow back, he looked at his shoulder. A burning sensation took a hold of his arm, yet dissipated as quickly as it had appeared. Nanashi pulled the knife out, and tossed it aside when the hollow lunged again. Nanashi waited for it to get closer, and in one swift motion, buried his Zanpakuto into the possessed man's shoulder. The man stumbled, and as the blood poured onto the ground, Nanashi pulled the weapon from his body. The possessed man stumbled forward, and Nanashi quickly thrust his weapon into the man's torso. The stumbling hollow fell to the hilt of the weapon, and punched Nanashi across the cheek. Shocked and angry, Nanashi paused for a second before reeling back and headbutting the hollow's face. The hollow stumbled back, and Nanashi swiftly spun the weapon so the blade was facing skyward. He hefted the Zanpakuto onto his shoulder, and pushed the Nodachi upward, effectively bisecting the hollow, purifying it.

The quick encounter shocked Rukia, especially given how the fight the other day went. He was incredibly effective and efficient if he was prepared for the fight. She watched the blood and body dissipate, and once satisfied the danger was over, relaxed her grip on the young girl. She crouched down so she was at eye level with the downtrodden girl, and helped her stand up to her feet.

Nanashi walked back to the gigai on the ground, 'leaping' back into it, and taking control. The calustrophobic feeling reared its ugly head, and he stood from the ground spinning his arm. His shoulder throbbed from the stab wound, but the gigai was unharmed. His soul was damaged, which by itself was nothing new, but the fact that a regular knife did the damage was concerning him. He looked around for the knife, but found it was gone as well, most likely disappearing when the hollow did.

"Let's get you somewhere safe, huh?" Nanashi asked the girl, who quietly nodded in reply.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"This is another very odd request." Kisuke said through a yawn. "But if what you're saying is true, then she can stay here."

"Thank you, it means a lot." Rukia replied.

Nanashi's body fell at Kisuke's feet, scaring him, and Rukia both. Rukia felt a wave of concern wash over her, rememberimg that he'd been stabbed by the hollow. She turned to see if Nanashi was okay, before she heard Nanashi speak.

"And take that damn thing back too. It's gross."

Kisuke looked up at Nanashi quizzically, before collecting his 'goods' and passing it to Tessai.

Rukia helped the girl into Kisuke's shop where she would be staying for the night, when Nanashi thought about her name. It was an unusual situation, but she had to have a name. Even humans weren't that cruel.

"So, I never got to ask you, but what's your name?" Nanashi asked the young girl.

The girl paused, looking at the ground again, clearly saddened. "Oh, well. I don't really have one. My father, the man you killed, didn't name me."

Rukia smiled, and looked up at Nanashi. "A real 'Nanashi' eh?"

Nanashi smiled back at her, not hiding his sarcasm in the slightest. He looked back at the girl, and knelt down. "Well, if you like. I can name you."

The girl looked at Nanashi, and her expression beamed. "You'd do that?!"

Nanashi smiled, and placed a finger to his chin. He'd always thought about what he'd call his kids, if he was ever lucky enough to have some, and knew exactly what he would name the young girl. Comically pointing a finger to the sky, and exclaimed.

"I've got it! From now on, you'll be called Senna!"

The girl wiped her eyes, and began crying. "I love it! Thank you so much Nanashi!"

Rukia looked at their interaction, and felt her heart melt. She'd always thought about herself having kids, and while the name Senna never came up, she loved it. Especially after seeing how Senna had reacted to her being named. She found herself smiling at Nanashi, and she felt something more than comeraderie. She knew there was a lot that she'd have to work on, but for once, she'd let her heart have its way.

Just this once.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chapter 4 after a longer wait than usual. Sorry about that, life happens sometimes.

Anyway, let me know if you have suggestions, or even just want to say 'hi' I love getting those kinds of comments.

As always, feel free to review. Whether you like it or not, I want to know. Despite what some may think, I'm capable of taking criticism.

Anyway, hope you're enjoying this so far.

SpookyAtlas


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Under a small shop there was a rather large training training arena. Within there were two beings, a human, and a Shinigami. You'd expect there to be the sounds of crashing weapons, maybe the occasional yell as attacks were swung, but instead, rather ironically, there was a calm silence. To the untrained eye, nothing was going on, but to those within, a torrent of power was being exerted. One girl, one teenage human girl, was finally able to call on powers that were, for the most part, foreign to her. She was surprised at herself, given how different this feeling was. All of the techniques that she'd mastered throughout her life didn't feel this familiar, and yet distant. The thing that took her back most, was how calm her mind was, instead of the chaotic swirling it had been up to this point.

Her teacher, a man she barely knew, was calmly kneeling across from her, with his weapon laying on the ground in front of him. His eyes were closed, mimicking the mind calming meditative state he implored she do herself. She couldn't help but notice the calm breathing he held, even as she let her power grow.

"Very good." Nanashi said. "Now, picture yourself in a stressful situation, you're being attacked. Your power needs to be called quickly. This mindset, this calm, collected presence, is how you need to be. Remember this feeling well, I have a feeling you'll need it."

Tatsuki looked down at her hands and feet, the manifestation of her power adorned them. Plated gauntlets, and grieves, red, and flowing like a flame around her hands and feet. The warmth she expected wasn't there, but then again, how could she expect anything. Nanashi's words finally hit her, and she knew that in just a short time, a hollow may appear. She would need to be ready, whatever the cost. Her life, and her friends, depended on it.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Nanashi was flying again. Twisting end over end, trying to orient himself so he didn't throw up. He'd been slaying hollows as he normally did, but that quickly changed when hollow after hollow began appearing. The veil between worlds seemed to be shattered, which Nanashi knew was impossible, not without serious side effects. Something was luring them there, something dangerous was either released, or this was the start of armageddon. Either option troubled him as he finally hit a parked car, crushing the roof in from the force.

"Ah, damn it that hurt..." Nanashi muttered. "Right then, serious face."

Nanashi leapt from the car, and charged toward the descending hollow. His blade shone in the sunlight, trailing behind him as he flew toward the hollow. As he got close, the hollow swung a clawed hand which Nanashi spun, narrowly dodging it. When he finish his spin, he was in prime striking position, and let his blade glide through the hollow, bisecting it.

Before he had a chance to celebrate, another hollow appeared above him, and stuck him. He began to plummet to the ground again, and his mind went back to the possible reason these hollows were appearing so quickly.

Landing hard, yet still on his feet, Nanashi looked around. He was surrounded by hollows, and for the first time, felt like he may be outmatched.

"Damn... There's a lot of them. I may need to call on you Kaosu no Kage." Nanashi spoke.

"Ahhh... Finally!!" Kaosu no Kage happily exclaimed. "It's been a while, hasn't it master? What a joyous reunion between comerades!"

Nanashi wished he could say that he didn't miss the crazy Zanpakuto, but he did. He was always an ally, even if a little eccentric at times.

"Right... This is going to piss a lot of people off, but" Nanashi said, pointing Kaosu no Kage behind him. "Show them their futility."

A small black and violet orb, tore open the veil, and Nanashi pushed Kaosu no Kage into it. The blade disappeared, and Nanashi felt the weight shifting as he held onto him. His mind went cold as he committed his consciousness to the Void, and when his mind was linked to Kaosu no Kage, he removed the blade.

Kaosu no Kage change shape, turning into a Kriegsmesser, with an elongated blade, and handle, maintaining the same length of his sealed state. The blade itself was the usual two tone of any shikai, with the cutting edge running a little over the point, and back down the blade.

"Kaosu no Kage!" Nanashi spoke, his shikai fully revealed. He began to focus his reiatsu into his bakde, and a small orb of Void energy formed.

"Sora no Hoshi!" Nanashi shouted, hurling a small orb of Void energy toward the group of hollows. When it connected to one, it exploded, killing the hollow's on one side of him. He turned around, and brought his blade down onto another small, leaping hollow, missing the mask, but incapacitating it. With another swift strike, the hollow's mask was destroyed.

Nanashi raised Kaosu no Kage above his head, anticipating another attack from the hollow's, but they kept their distance, with an odd amount of self preservation. Thankful for getting some time to rest, and recouperate, Nanashi felt the familiar presence of Ichigo's flaring reiatsu. While it was rough, and oppressive, he was thankful that he was trying to help. He could feel another, weaker reiatsu close to it as well, a fiery, brash reiatsu to match his.

"Good, she's in there too. It'll take the strain off of him." Nanashi thought.

"Soketsui!" Came Rukia's voice, followed by a cascade of blue fire.

Nanashi turned around, and saw Rukia land behind him. She was wearing a dress, much like she prefered, and Nanashi secretly adored. Although he'd never tell her that.

"Ahh! The woman!" Kaosu no Kage cheered.

"Nanashi, you okay?" Rukia asked. "I felt a huge spike in your reiatsu. But I see why now."

Nanashi turned back around, facing the hollows opposite Rukia's direction. "Yeah, for now. What's happening? Do you know?"

"Urahara says it was bait used by a local Quincy." Rukia replied. "Something of an anomaly, but still serious."

The hollows writhed being so close to 'food' yet unsure of whether or not to attack. Nanashi saw their various piercing gazes, and cringed at what the inevitable outcome would be if they didn't stop flooding here. His desire to protect the humans was second to his desire to protect the small raven haired woman at his back, and while he knew that prolonged use of his shikai would no doubt garner attention from the seireitei, it was worth the risk. He needed to protect her, it was all he had left at this point.

"This is bad..." Nanashi said. "Does he have any idea how to make this stop?"

"Not yet. We just have to hold on for a little while." Rukia gravely replied.

Hollows began charging them, and instinctively, they jumped up and out of the way. Nanashi descended toward a hollow, cleaving it's mask. He spun around and blocked another hollow, shoving it away from him. A third hollow jumped toward him, catching him off balance, and pouncing him onto the ground. It knocked his weapon away, and bit his shoulder. Nanashi felt his arm go limp, and his shoulder pop.

"Argh, fuck!" Nanashi shouted.

He reeled his free hand back, and punched the hollow in the eye, causing it to reer onto it hind legs while clutching it's eye. Nanashi gripped his shoulder, and a sudden blue flame erupted into the hollow, killing it. He looked over to Rukia, who tossed his Zanpakuto to him, and nodded.

His arm was in incredible pain, and he couldn't focus on defending himself while it was like this. He needed to fix it and fast, but couldn't do it alone. Luckily, he wasn't, and he beckoned Rukia to him.

As Rukia ran to him, she dodged the swing of a hollow, but tripped on another's. She fell onto her stomach, and tried to roll toward Nanashi. He was in trouble, else he'd be up and running to her instead. She looked up and saw him clutching his disfigured shoulder, and she knew that he was going to try a crude way of fixing it. Jumping back to her feet, she released another kido toward a jumping hollow, and began running to Nanashi.

"Nanashi!" Rukia called, sliding to his side. "What's wrong?!"

"My shoulder. Popped out of place." Nanashi stated through gritted teeth. "I need you to pull it over my neck, and push."

Rukia nodded, and gently pulled her fallen comerade's arm above his head, and around his neck. He grunted and grimaced, but she continued to maneuver it into place.

"No matter what I say, you don't stop. Okay?" Nanashi asked.

Rukia nodded, and Nanashi braced himself. "One, two... Three!"

Rukia pulled his wrist down toward the ground, and Nanashi tried to not scream in her ear. She felt his arm click, and finally pop, and immediately let go of him. He clutched his shoulder, kneeling over from a mix of pain and relief, saying. "Argh... Fuck that hurt..."

Rukia, satisfied that he'd been taken care of, turned toward the horde of hollows. She noticed that they were all standing still. Not one was moving, growling, nor hissing. Total silence amidst the chaos of battle was unnerving. Nanashi stood up, hefted Kaosu no Kage into his shoulder, and stared out at the sea of hollows as well.

"What the hell..." Nanashi spoke.

Rukia was about to reiterate the sentiment, when a tidal wave of potent, dense reishi washed over them. Both herself and Nanashi dropped to their knees from the thick reishi, and after struggling to turn to the source, the witnessed a large crack in the sky. From the crack, unchained torrents of hollow reishi poured into the living world. Nanashi tried to stand, but found the reishi too strong. He looked up, and saw Rukia standing, legs shaky, but standing and extending her hand to him.

"We have to go. Come on!" Rukia beckoned.

Nanashi took her hand, feeling energized now, and together with Rukia ran in the direction of the crack in the veil.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Ichigo was tired. Panting and sweating profusely as he fought the hollow invasion. He'd make sure to kick that Uryuu kids ass when he got ahold of him. There seemed to be a bigger problem now, of a giant hollow coming into this world, so the ass kicking would need to wait. Right now, he and Uryuu needed to work together to beat this thing back.

"That's a..." Came Rukia's voice. "Menos Grande..."

"A what?" Nanashi asked.

"Only the Royal guard fights those."

Nanashi, confused, sat quietly, observing the fight. Ichigo's reiatsu was impressive, rivaling a lieutenant, or maybe even that if a lower level captain. This gesture would attract the attention of them, there wasn't a doubt.

The sound of wood on rock garnered Nanashi's attention, and he turned to see Urahara, Tessai, and two small children approaching.

"You're right. But, they aren't here. So let's see what will happen." Urahara spoke.

Nanashi looked at what Tessai was carrying, and noticed that it was an unconscious Tatsuki. She was bloody, and bruised, but breathing steady. His worry escalated, but not to the point where he began to panic. Tessai was the head of the newly banished Kido Corps, after all.

Reishi began fluctuation wildly, and Nanashi turned to see Uryuu and Ichigo working to banish the menos back into its own world. Uryuu was using Quincy powers, which shocked Nanashi and Rukia, while Ichigo charged.

"No, Ichigo! No!!" Rukia shouted.

She took a step, but stopped when Urahara used a binding kido on her. "I want to see what happens. Let us observe."

Nanashi saw Rukia drop, and turned his attention to Urahara.

"What did you do?!" He demanded. "Release her no-"

Before he could finish, Tessai wrapped his muscular arms around him, bear hugging the breath out of him. Nanashi struggled against the giant, but only felt unwavering resistance.

Nanashi fell to the ground, his vision lacking any colour, and his breath failing him. He absently looked toward Ichigo, and saw a blurry torrent of reishi erupt from him. The next thing he realized, the menos backed away, retreating into its own realm. Nanashi's colour slowly returned, and with in gulp of air, he could finally move.

"Impressive. This could work." Urahara stated, breaking the bind on Rukia.

Tessai picked Tatsuki up, and began walking back to the shop. Urahara tipped his hat down, and quietly followed him. Rukia knelt down by Nanashi's side, patting his back as he caught his breath.

"By the way, this will no doubt attract some attention from the seireitei. And Rukia should probably tell you about her predicament." Urahara said over his shoulder. "Especially given how close you two seem to be."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Rukia and Nanashi had been walking through a wooded area of the park, leaving Ichigo and Uryuu to fight amongst themselves. Nanashi, slowly rubbing his shoulder, thought about Urahara's ominous statement, and waited for Rukia to speak first.

"I guess Urahara said enough for you to worry about me. No sense hiding now." Rukia indignantly stated.

Nanashi sat beside a tree, taking time to rest waiting for Rukia to explain everything. She was more often than not a direct person, but this was far more serious than she'd even been with him. She was pacing around, looking like she was struggling to find the words to say, when she finally sighed.

Rukia turned, and locked eyes with Nanashi. "In two days, my soul will fuse with this gigai."

Nanashi stared back, trying to find the words to say. Fusing with her gigai wouldn't be a death sentence, but she'd no longer be able to return to her home, to the soul society. She'd be stuck here, powerless, and alone. Much like he suspected Isshin was.

"So what can we do? I'm assuming you don't want to be stuck here." Nanashi asked.

Rukia looked to the ground, downtrodden. "That's not all." Rukia replied. "I got a message on my pager from my captain. That, itself is already odd, but because I haven't reported back, they're sending people to come get me."

"That's good then, isn't it?" Nanashi asked. "It means they haven't forgotten about you."

Rukia turned away, knowing that Nanashi wouldn't like the next bit of information she had. The second part of the message scared her, and before the hollow's attack, she was trying to find him to explain. She hated dragging other people into this, but she felt like she had no other choice. At least Nanashi could help, as far as she knew, he wasn't exiled here, and could pass through a senkaimon freely.

"Rukia. Whatever the problem is, you can tell me." Nanashi softly said.

Rukia felt her eyes stinging, knowing that this would hurt him. "The seireitei is sending Shinigami to arrest me. I'm to be executed for disobeying orders, and a long standing law."

The blow felt like a hammer crashing into his chest. Nanashi couldn't help but stare at her as her words crashed into him again and again. He felt a genuine fear for her, she was his connection to his past, and maybe something more, but for the time being, she was a dear friend. Now, it seems like she was going to disappear from his life, much like everything else had. He almost felt defeat, when a crazy idea came to his mind, something so brash, and in the moment, he couldn't stop himself from speaking.

"Let's run."

"What?" Rukia asked.

Nanashi stood, and pierced into her with his feral eyes. "Let's run, and find our own way back. We can confront them when we have a proper plan."

Rukia stared back, feeling her face heating up at his gaze. "We?"

"Yes we." Nanashi replied. "You have to feel like there is more to this than just friendship, don't you?"

"I told you before..." Rukia quietly replied.

Nanashi placed his hands in her shoulders making her look into his eyes. "We'll figure this out. Okay?"

Rukia nodded. She was surprised at Nanashi. He'd never been so sincere with her, about her well being. There was a casual joke thrown around here and there, but it was always fun, and light hearted. This was something different, something genuine, and for the first time in a long time, she felt someone else caring for her. Admittedly, it was still a new feeling, and something that she wasnt at all used to, but she'd try. For him.

"We'd have to have planned everything."

"Absolutely. But it's better than accepting your death, isn't it?" Nanashi replied.

Rukia smiled softly. "Yeah. It is."

Nanashi smiled back. "Good. We'll meet tonight by the river, under the bridge."

Rukia went to reply, but felt herself pulled into a tight embrace. She blinked a few times before she felt her face go red. Nanashi was full of surprises it seemed.

"Thank you. I..." Nanashi spoke.

Rukia cut him off, wrapping her arms around him. The tables turned, and soon their breathing synched with eachother. Nanashi felt himself relax, taken away by her scent, and reveling in the moment. Time stood still, and he wished he could finish his thought, but her felt a mischievous tickle in the back of his senses.

He sighed, "You can come out now." Letting Rukia go, and turning. "Senna."

"I wanted to see if you'd finally stop tip-toeing around eachother and just kiss." Senna replied.

Rukia and Nanashi turned away from eachother, their faces beet red from her comment. Nanashi tried to cough, or clear his throat, he wasn't entirely sure, but something needed to fill the awkward silence. Senna giggled, walking up to Nanashi, and hugging his side.

Nanashi was spending a lot of the past few weeks with Senna. She seemed to gravitate to him, and by extension Rukia. She made it a point to follow Nanashi whenever Rukia returned with Ichigo. He'd be lying if he said it wasn't a welcome addition. She was more than human, able to see hollows, and Shinigami, so it made her a target for them as well. Nanashi felt a protective instinct take over on more than one occasion, and even though she'd been more than aware of the danger, she'd always play it safe. He wanted her to have a peaceful life, but he knew that it was impossible now that she knew about everything. Still, he'd try to make it as peaceful as he could.

"So... Uhh... Ahem..." Rukia stuttered. "Meet by the bridge tonight. Got it. Excuse me, I need to go prepare."

As quickly as she could, Rukia walked away. Nanashi felt an emptiness in his heart as he watched her leave his sight, and when she rounded the corner of the path leading back to the road, she turned back. She was still slightly red in the face, but smiled, and continued on her walk. Nanashi chuckled, and turned his attention back to Senna.

"So, you're running away?" Senna asked.

Nanashi sighed again, the reality of the situation hitting him. "Not forever. Rukia is in trouble."

Senna took a few slow steps away from Nanashi. "I heard all that..." Senna stopped, and turned around. "You're not gonna let that happen, are you?"

"Not if I can help it." Nanashi wanted to continue the rest of his thought, but stopped himself before he dug himself into a deeper hole. "She's important to me."

"You like her, don't you?" Senna asked, more as a statement than a question. "Love?"

Nanashi let the word love set in. He couldn't keep Rukia off his mind, and he couldn't stop trying to find excuses to see her. Like? Absolutely, she was a dear friend, and he cared for her immensely. But love?

"I don't know. I want to say yeah, but..."

"But you're afraid of her not returning the feeling?" Senna asked. "Isn't it worth knowing for sure?"

Nanashi pondered the girls words, and was taken back by the wisdom in them. She was still a girl, maybe a few years younger than Ichigo, but she was wise. She made more sense to him than anything else that had happened these past few weeks, and his courage built on that. Senna could see the pieces fitting into place, and smiled.

"Go get her."

Nanashi nodded, and after Senna jumped onto his back, he took off running.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Rukia's mind was running a mile a minute. She'd been through absolute hell the past few months, but she'd met some incredible people. Ichigo's strength, Tatsuki's will, Senna's sincerity; the traits these humans had were admirable, putting them above the other humans she'd briefly met.

The one person whom she'd been taken most back by, was Nanashi. She felt a closeness with him that was nothing like anything she'd felt before. It was immediate, intense, and seductive. She wanted more, she wanted to give in to her desires, even just for one night. She knew that it was impossible though, she had her duties, and he was technically a Ronin Shinigami. His abilities were beyond her understanding, but they seemed honed, like he'd fought with them before.

"What am I doing...?" Rukia said to herself.

She walked quietly through the midday sun, when she felt Nanashi approach.

"Rukia!!" Came his voice. "Wait!!"

Rukia turned to see Nanashi running along the brick wall beside the side walk. On his back, was Senna, and she immediately though that she'd been hurt by something. She became worried, and protective as Nanashi approached, and when he was close enough, he jumped down from the wall. Senna jumped off his back, and happily skipped away.

"What that all about?" Rukia asked, her fear and protective feeling ebbing away.

"Rukia, I don't know if I'll get another chance to say this, but..." Nanashi spoke. "I-"

"AHHHHHHH!!!!" Came a blood curdling scream.

Rukia and Nanashi felt the hollow before it appeared, and recognized the scream as Senna's. They both turned and ran toward where the scream came from, and a loud bang resounded, kicking up smoke and debris. Senna came running out, covering her mouth and nose while her eyes were shut tight. Rukia ran to her, while Nanashi drew his Zanpakuto.

The hollow revealed himself to be a large, orange, bull like beast, with four clawed feet, and a long tail covered in spikes. Nanashi stood between the hollow, and the girls, ready to dispose of it.

"Rukia, get her and yourself back. This guy's mine." Nanashi said, before speeding toward it.

The hollow saw his charge, and began to stamp his feet, and roll his head. It's mask was covered in orange markings, and two prominent, and very large horns, curving slightly at the tip. The hollow took a lumbering step toward Nanashi, before charging toward him.

Nanashi slowed his charge, taking control of his steps to leap out of the hollows way. As the hollow stampeded toward him, he jumped to the side, and swung Kaosu no Kage at its head. Nanashi didn't feel the connecting of his blade on the hollow, so he turned toward it again, only to be met with its incoming tail. He brought his weapon down, barely blocking the spiked weapon in time. He felt a pain in his chest, and saw that one of the spikes had stabbed him, leaving a superficial, but painful wound on him. He leapt back, and swung his blade upward as he did, cutting part of its tail off.

The hollow roared, and began to thrash erratically, bucking and kicking anything nearby. Cars crunched inward, street lamps fell over, nothing was safe from the gigantic beasts tantrum. Nanashi took his advantage, and jumped onto the back of the hollow, and held on as tightly as he could. The hollow began to spin, trying to throw Nanashi to the ground, but Nanashi stabbed into the hollow, severing it's spine. The beast's hind legs went limp, and it began to drag them around. Nanashi withdrew his weapon, and carefully walked to the neck of the hollow, raising Kaosu no Kage, and, with an angry shout let it fall into the mask.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"You know, you should try to not get into these situations." Rukia chided. "Take your robes off. I need to fix your wounds."

Nanashi paused, it was a simple command, and a necessary one, but he'd been hiding himself. He wasn't exactly comfortable revealing himself to anyone, let alone her. They were alone in Urahara's shop, which gave them the privacy they needed to do this. Senna had long since gone to bed, and the others were "out on an errand, and wouldn't be back for a few days." Or so the note said.

"Can't you do it with the shirt on?" Nanashi asked.

"How would I see your wounds?" Rukia retorted. "Come on, don't be a baby about it."

Nanashi sat down in front of her, sighing. "Just... Try not to judge me."

Rukia looked at Nanashi, puzzled by what he said. "Are you hiding something? An embarrassing tattoo maybe?"

Nanashi and Rukia chuckled, and as Nanashi slowly undid his shitagi. She noticed his extreme hesitation, and stopped him, placing a hand on his. They looked into each other's eyes, and without breaking eye contact, Rukia began to pull at his obi. Nanashi felt his breathing slow, as her gaze calmed him down. With his obi now off, she carefully placed a hand on his shitagi.

"Just... Be warned." Nanashi spoke. "I've got some... Scars."

Rukia nodded, and began to slowly peel away his shitagi. She saw blood, both dried, and fresh from his wound, but she also saw faded marks, covering his torso. Three scars lined his chest, an obvious wounds from hollows. Others looked single edged, like a Zanpakuto, and some looked like stab wounds. It was clear to her that Nanashi was self conscious about these, and made every effort to cover the upper left part of his chest. She grabbed his hand, and slowly lowered it, revealing even more, deep and serious scars.

What drew her eyes the most, was the most faded, yet intricate of the scars. A circular scar, with the character for 'Orochi' written in the centre of it. She carefully placed a finger on it, noting it's irregular, and tough feeling, as well as it's intentional, and cauterized appearance. She felt intimately close to this symbol, and always had been since she'd first seen it.

"This..." Rukia struggled to say. "I know this..."

Nanashi opened his eyes, and saw that she was poking his scar. "You know this? From where?"

Rukia snapped out if her stupor, and began to heal his wound. The blood slowly vanished, and his wound closed. Nanashi let a low rumble in his throat escape, and Rukia knew that it was working better than she thought. She was happy to make him feel better, maybe even feel good, but the scar stayed in her mind the entire time. She knew it, she was positive she'd seen someone with that exact same scar a long time ago. She toyed around with the idea that Nanashi was the person she was first with, but quickly kicked that off to the side. She'd never met the man before. Besides, that man died when his Zanpakuto released during the final exam, and it was too much for his body.

When she finished healing his wound, she looked at his scars. The symbol was all she could focus on. It was the seal for the Order of the Orochi. If that was the case, then Nanashi was... Is, and Orochi. It would explain a lot, but it also opened the door to a lot of questions. Who was he? Why did he have the Orochi's brand on him?

Nanashi felt her gaze to be far more soothing than he first realized. She was definitely the one he needed, that much was certain now. But when would he have the chance to tell her?

"Rukia." Nanashi said. "Thank you. I..."

Nanashi stopped speaking when she looked into his eyes. He felt his face burning, and he yearned to be close to her. He struggled to hide his blush, and she struggled to hide hers. Nanashi remembered what Senna said in the park, and he tried to calm himself to speak clearly. His confidence began to rise, and his heart matched it.

"Rukia. I wanted to tell you..." Nanashi started. "I think that-"

Nanashi stopped speaking, and instead leaned closer. Rukia, unsure of what to do, let her body take over and leaned in as well. They were closer, yet impossibly far away as well. The only thing Nanashi could hear, was his own heart beating in his chest, and Rukia's breathing. He held a hand out, cupping Rukia's cheek. She raised a hand to hold onto his, and they leaned in even more.

"Nanashi..." Rukia whispered. "I don't know if this is a good idea... We can't-"

Rukia kept leaning in, remembering her desires, and finally they connected, surprising her and Nanashi both. They closed their eyes, and reveled in the new sensation. The kiss was so light, yet powerful. They both knew then, that they felt more than just friendship with eachother. Pulling away, Rukia smiled, and Nanashi followed suit.

"I guess I don't need to say anything then." Nanashi chuckled.

"No?" Rukia replied.

She shuffled around behind her, and pulled out her soul candy dispenser, and popped on into her mouth. Her white clad soul separated from her gigai, and the gigai rose to its feet, as Rukia stood.

"Please return to the basement, and wait there." Rukia ordered.

"Sure thing Miss Rukia!" The gigai replied.

"What was that about?" Nanashi asked as the gigai left.

The gigai closed the door behind herself, and Nanashi locked eyes with Rukia. She seemed to have something on her mind, and Nanashi wasn't entirely sure he was going to like it.

"You may not have to say anything." Rukia said, walking toward Nanashi.

She undid her obi, and let her shitagi fall to the ground. Nanashi took her nude body in, scanning her entirely, petit, yet strong frame. His mind changed then, he was going to like this.

"But maybe you can show me." Rukia finished.

Unbeknownst to them, the love they lost years ago was rekindled.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

So... Just gonna leave this here. At 3:00 am my time.

Next chapter will be earning that 'Mature' rating for sure. Be forewarned.

I apologize for the month long hiatus, had to do about 3 reworks of this. Too many dead/unnecessary scenes in my original story board, and I only want the best for this.

Anyway, let me know what you think, and don't worry, I haven't, and won't give up on this story.

Cheers!


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

The night was calm, wind slowly brushed past the dimly lit street, kicking up dust. The moonlight shone through the cracks and crevices of the various buildings, leaving a haunting deep blue glow.

In the sky, hovering just higher than the street lights, a circular door appeared. The brilliant white light masked the two figures emerging from the gate. One silhouette showed a man with spiked hair, and the other was one with longer hair, done up regally. They descended into the world, silently landing in the street, knowing full well that they were invisible to the humans.

"Rukia is in this town. It will be difficult to find her, but we have our orders." The regally dressed man stated.

The other, spiked haired Shinigami nodded, and they took off in opposite directions, hunting for the fugitive, Rukia Kuchiki.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Dimly lit candles circled the room, casting shadows onto the wall and floor. The shadows betrayed any frailty, and embarrassment the two Shinigami had, telling a story of love, sadness, and loss, but also, a reunion of souls. They moved together as if they were one being, one consciousness.

Rukia was thrown down onto the bed's white sheets, excited and nervous at the same time. Her suggestion seemed to resonate both visibly, and in her partners mind. Nanashi was fumbling with his obi, trying to quickly untie it, but making a bigger, and bigger knot. She chuckled and smiled at his eagerness, feeling a warmth inside her grow. She knew she wanted him, even if it was only this once, this was all she needed. To feel close to someone, amidst all the death, pain, and anguish.

Plus she liked him, which helped.

Nanashi finally undid the obi, and let it slip out of his hands, and onto the ground. His hakama slowly slid down as well, leaving him in nothing but his shitagi. He let the surprisingly warm air flow around him, enjoying the freedom while he could. He walked closer to the bed that Rukia was laid out on, and took her in again. She was beyond beautiful, her petit frame didn't detract from her feminine features. Seeing her, the strong willed, and powerful shinigami, willingly making herself so vulnerable, showed Nanashi that she trusted him. He would endeavor to keep that level of trust, while he himself would try his hardest to return the gesture.

Nanashi crawled into the bed now, his shitagi slowly opening and sliding off. He could see the anticipation, and finally he gently places a hand on her thigh. He heard he suck in a quick breath, surprised by the sudden touch. Nanashi began caressing her leg, working on what felt like years of stress, much to Rukia's pleasure.

"Mmmmm..." Rukia moaned. "That feels nice..."

"We'll, there seems to be a bit of a knot here." Nanashi replied.

Rukia, while enjoying the massage, knew what she wanted more, and pulled her leg away. Nanashi let it slip from his grasp, and patiently waited for her next move while he watched her intently. She slowly let her legs part, fully revealing herself to Nanashi. Her face was beet red, not out of embarrassment, but desire. She'd been using the memories of his face, and what she'd imagined his body to look like for weeks now, but actually seeing him here, being as intimate as he was, drove her crazy.

Nanashi took the hint, and crawled up, meeting her face to face. He kissed her, softly, but after cupping her neck and cradling her head, he let his passion out. He could hear Rukia moaning in her throat, and he began to grunt as well, giving in to the emotions and desire that he'd wanted from the start. He let his hands explore her naked torso, shocked at how delicate her skin felt, despite her being anything but. He found his hands inching their way to her exposed chest, eagerly desiring the sensation of her in his hands.

Rukia welcomed his advances, wishing that she'd have acted on her desires sooner, given his actions now She thought back to the man she'd first been with. A Shinigami at the shin'o academy, destined to be an Orochi as well. He was branded, and died during the final exam, but they shared something special. Powerful emotions surged through the her, and she couldn't hold back anymore. She gripped Nanashi's back, and began pulling him closer to her. He responded, shuffling his way closer to her, and when he was impossibly close, he stared into her violet eyes, full of base eagerness.

"You're sure this is what you want?" Nanashi asked. "You can-"

Rukia pushed up, and kissed him, cutting him off. Nanashi closed his eyes, reveling the kiss, and taking that as her answer. He pushed his hips forward, touching her with his tip. Rukia moaned in his mouth, enjoying the new sensation as he began to move.

Nanashi manouvered his cock up to the top of her pussy, rubbing her with it. She sucked in a breath, surprised at the delicate, yet deliberate presence, and rocked her hips back and forth. She closed her eyes, reveling in the sensation of him on her, toying with her. She felt the excitement and desire growing, and began to rock her hips more fervently. She'd been patient, and now she wanted her reward.

Nanashi stopped toying with her and lined himself up with her. He slowly began pushing, feeling her part around him as he slid himself into her. She let out an audible moan, and Nanashi couldn't help but do the same. He kept pushing deeper into her, and letting the sensation of her tightly wrapped around him occupy his mind. He heard her breath hitching uncontrollably, making him think he was hurting her, but she kept inviting him deeper, so he kept going, banking on her telling him if he was too enthusiastic.

Rukia closed her eyes, focussing on the sensation that threatened to overtake her senses, and tried to remain as composed as possible. Jumping into this one hundred percent might scare Nanashi away, and she felt that building up to it would be a far better experience.

Nanashi felt her holding back, whether to contain her desires, or putting a conscious modicum of control on herself, was lost on him. Regardless, he wanted to take that barrier down, and show her that it was okay, and that he wanted her to give in to her more base inhibitons. Nanashi tried to find a way to be tactful about it, fearing the same reaction that she feared from him. While he thought about it, he fully inserted himself into her, stopping for a second to compose himself, and buy his time to decide how to go about this.

"Ah..." Rukia moaned.

Nanashi looked at Rukia as she opened her eyes. "Rukia. How do you want me to-"

Rukia pulled Nanashi down, kissing him and bucking and rolling her hips back. Nanashi took her scent in, a familiar mix of lavender and something else, he couldn't quite place. It blanked out his thoughts, and he gave in to his instincts. His mind flashed to a similar image, showing him a place he knew, as well as a person in this situation, but quickly vanished.

Rukia manouvered her hips back and forth as much as she could, forcing Nanashi to forget the flashing image, and return to where he was. He pulled back, withdrawing himself, before quickly plunging back in. Rukia and Nanashi clumsily tried to synchronize their movements, but ended up moving together in the same direction. Slowly they synched it up, and began to lose themselves.

"Hah... Hah... Hah..." Rukia moaned. "...Faster"

Nanashi complied, bucking his hips back and forth faster, acting in place of speaking. Rukia threw her head back, resting into the pillow as he moved faster and faster. Rukia began to let go, pushing back into him as he thrust into her. Nanashi felt her becoming more aggressive against him, and he tried to match her demeanor. They moved together, gaining speed as the need to feel free. The walls they had built up around their desires began to crumble away, leaving behind two raw, unbridled passion.

"Ah! Ah!, Fuck!" Rukia exclaimed as Nanashi plunged into her with an animalistic fervor. "Na-Nanashi!"

Rukia felt herself let go, and lay there while Nanashi seemingly read her mind. She let Nanashi move on his own, becoming numb to the individual movements, and feeling a deep pressure building. She was getting close to her tipping point, and knew that if Nanashi kept this up, she'd blow past her limit on him. The prospect surprised her when she realized how badly she wanted it, and at this point, she was going to do everything to get it. She held onto him tightly, fearing that she'd lose him if she let go, and while he continued to pump into her, she remembered the Orochi from the academy.

Nanashi's mind was acutely aware of how tightly she was wrapped around him, and knowingly kept going. He wouldn't be able to hold himself back if she didn't stop him from releasing inside her first. He broke off another kiss, and heard her panting mixed with his own, and finally felt her begin to tense. She was close, given the fact the she wasn't looking at him, more through him. Her eyes were glossed over, mouth open, and covered in sweat, pure ecstasy as Nanashi knew it, and found himself losing control of his body fully. He moved himself faster now, trying to angle himself so he brushed her more sensitive spots with the entire length of his cock. When he did, Rukia's breath hitched, and she leaned up into him, gripping his back.

"Oh, fuck!" Rukia suddenly screamed.

Nanashi kept moving, despite the fact that she was pulsing on his cock as it thrust into her faster than before. Nanashi felt wave after wave of an electric shock trailing up his spine with each plunge, and as Rukia finished, he couldn't stop himself and filled her.

One final thrust, and Nanashi's orgasm was finished. They lay there, not moving as the hypersensitivity they felt was overwhelming. They tried to remain still, but their heavy breathing made it impossible to do.

"I'm sorry..." Nanashi said between pants. "I should have told you before just finishing..."

Rukia pulled his head up, and kissed him. She wrapped her legs around his hips, resting them in the small of his back. She couldn't talk between the euphoria, and heavy breathing, but she hoped to show him that it was okay. She knew that she felt more than happy that she was able to be this close with him now, but that was about to change.

"You're not mad?" Nanashi asked. "What if you get pregnant?"

Rukia shook her head. "I'm not mad. I wanted this. Besides, pregnancy is complicated."

Nanashi felt relieved that she wasn't mad, but she could very well have conceived a baby now, and not known. Still, what they shared was special, and would stay with him for the rest of his life. He slowly withdrew himself, and shuffled to Rukia's side. "We should probably get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow."

"Awfully bold to assume that you can stay here, don't you think?" Rukia coyly replied.

"I'm actually the one who is watching the place for Urahara." Nanashi stated. "So this is my bed. Feel free to leave."

Rukia chuckled, letting Nanashi wrap his arms around her while she faced away from him. She felt herself letting go of her wariness, and let herself feel protected. She would never tell him, but things were about to change for them, and this was the perfect send off.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Nanashi slowly opened his eyes, his body protesting the act. Comfort was all he cared about, and noticed a lack of a certain person in his arms. He searched around, with groggy eyes, and couldn't find his partner. Eyes snapping open, he shot up, looking for her.

"Rukia?" Nanashi called into the dark room.

The sun wasn't up, and it was deathly quiet. Maybe she'd left? Maybe she needed time to clear her head? Nanashi didn't know either way, and wasn't about to sit around to find out. He rose from the bed, the cool air flowing around his nude frame, and put his Shihakusho on as quickly as he could. He grabbed Kaosu no Kage, strapping him into his back, and left the room.

He expanded his senses, trying to get a look on Rukia, fearing the worst. He concentrated, and one by one, spirit ribbons surrounded him. He saw a red ribbon appear in front of him, and immediately recognized it as Rukia. The soft aura permeated his soul. A light blue ribbon appeared next to it, and it felt like Senna.

"Huh..." Nanashi pondered. "Light blue means Quincy, but this is obviously Senna... Wonder if she knows."

Nanashi went to grab Rukia's ribbon, when two other red ribbons came into view. He felt a wild energy from one, and the other felt like pure authority. It was also intimately familiar with Rukia's, making Nanashi wonder how another ribbon could be so similar. Pushing the thoughts aside, he focussed on what this meant. The Shinigami were here to arrest Rukia, ahead of their schedule. Grabbing Rukia's ribbon, he noticed that it went into the room where Senna was sleeping.

He followed it, and found Rukia holding Senna sland slowly rocking back and forth. She wasn't shaking, in fact she was fairly still. Rukia no doubt woke up and heard Senna crying. She'd been having terrible nightmares lately, ever since she'd been attacked by her father. Rukia seemed to take to her fairly well, acting as a surrogate mother to her. Nanashi smiled, watching her rocking peacefully with Senna, choosing to turn around and leave them alone for a while.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Rukia finally emerged from the room, and saw Nanashi sitting cross legged on the floor with Kaosu no Kage laid across his lap. She slowly approached him, and gently laid a hand on his shoulder. Nanashi opened his eyes, and turned to face her.

"Everything okay with her?" Nanashi asked.

Rukia sat down beside him. "Yeah. Another nightmare."

"I hope she's able to get past this. Must be terrible to relive that. Especially at her age." Nanashi replied.

Rukia rested her head in his shoulder, sighing deeply as she thought about Senna. She'd been through more than most humans ever had at her age. Still, she was strong to not be more affected by it than she seemed.

"Did you know she's a Quincy?" Nanashi asked.

"What?" Rukia replied, looking up at Nanashi. "How do you know?"

"I thought that you ran away on me, so I called your spirit ribbon, and I saw her's."

"Oh." Rukia replied. "Do you think she knows?"

"I doubt she knows the details, but it explains a lot" Came his answer. "There was one other thing that we need to talk about."

Rukia sat up, looking out the window as she thought about Senna and her powers. She'd been gifted with the ability to see spirits, and the spirit realm, but not much else. Still, she didn't have much choice but to believe him, and he hadn't given her a reason not to yet. The second part of Nanashi's statement took her by surprise as it dawned on her how serious it was. Nanashi was rarely this serious out of nowhere.

"When I called the spirit ribbon, I saw yours, Senna's, and two other red ones." Nanashi explained. "It seems the Shinigami are ahead of schedule. No doubt to catch you off guard."

Rukia closed her eyes and sighed deeply. She should have known that her information was a ruse to get her to drop her guard. Mentally berating herself, she and Nanashi sat in silence, enjoying the company, but fearing the worst.

"This changes things then." Rukia finally replied. "We need to leave tonight."

"Indeed you do!"

The duo turned to face the new voice, and saw a black silhouette of a man with spiked hair. He jumped down from the wall he was on, landing silently, and stalked toward them. He drew his weapon, and rested it on his shoulder.

"Took me a while, but I found you." The Shinigami stated. "Rukia Kuchiki."

Rukia stood, and took a step back. Her eyes widened in shock as she realized who this was. Nanashi stood, and placed Kaosu no Kage into his back, and pulled Rukia behind him. He took the Shinigami in, sizing him up and trying to get a read on the man. He had wildly red hair, done up in a spiked and aggressive ponytail. He wore goggles, no doubt to track Rukia, and shoved them onto his head as he stalked forward. He wore a badge on his left arm, denoting him as a lieutenant, and immediately Nanashi braced himself for a fight.

"Rukia, Rukia, Rukia..." The man taunted. "Never thought I'd see you like this. It's pathetic."

"Rukia, do you know this man?" Nanashi asked.

Rukia found herself at a loss for words, and simply nodded. She never expected him to be here, after nearly one hundred years, this is how the reunited? She scoffed at the idea of fate on the best of days, but this was far too coincidental.

"Renji..." Rukia finally replied.

Nanashi stepped forward, placing a hand on his own Zanpakuto, feeling the sheath burn away in a violet flame. He hefted his Nodachi onto his shoulder, and waited opposite of this 'Renji' and stared him down.

"The lost boy thinks he has a chance. I'm gonna enjoy killing you." Renji venomously spoke.

"Shut up." Nanashi snapped. "Look, I don't like most Shinigami... At the best of times. I mean, I REALLY, don't like them. But if you turn around, and walk away, we'll say nothing more of it. Okay?"

Renji placed a hand onto the back of his Zanpakuto, and began sliding it down the length of his blade.

"Bastard! I'll teach you some respect!" Renji shouted. "Roar! Zabimaru!"

Renji leapt into the air, his released Zanpakuto trailing behind him, and swung the bladed whip toward Nanashi.

"Show them their futility..." Nanashi said, releasing his own Zanpakuto. "Kaosu no Kage!"

Blade met blade in a flurry of sparks. Pushing back, Nanahi felt his mind go cold as the Void took what it needed. Renji descended, landing onto the ground and eyed Nanashi.

"Well, well. And here I thought this would be boring." Renji spoke.

"Last chance Renji." Nanashi warned. "This will get ugly."

Renji let a sadistic smile plaster itself onto his face. The lost one was full of surprises. Renji reveled in the idea of being the one to kill him, and poured more reiatsu into his shikai. He'd have fun before doing his job.

"No chance, lost one." Renji replied, adopting a defensive stance.

Nanashi raised Kaosu no Kage above his head, and prepared himself to protect everything he cared about.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

CHAPTER 6 yo.

Hopefully it lives up to expectations. I'm really enjoying this story.

As always, message me with questions, or if you just wanna say hi!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Blade met blade in the dark night, cascading sparks showering the ground as the chaos of battle filled the air. Nanashi tried to push back against the intruder, a man named Renji. He was formidable, stronger than anything Nanashi had faced before. Nanashi tried to find a pattern in his attacks, or his style. His zanpakuto was a unique one, a bladed whip of sorts, which made reading him that much harder. He could cover a large area quickly, and his weapon was razor sharp, which threatened to cut whatever got in its way. Meeting his blade again, he felt to power behind it as well. His footing wobbled, and he slowly slid back toward Urahara's shop, to where Rukia watched the two warriors fighting.

Rukia knew all too well the kind of power Renji had, and even though he was hiding it, his badge announced it as well. She wanted to tell him, to warn him that he needed to run, but she remembered the power he exerted when they fought the army of hollows together. Still, she hoped that he'd be okay, and that he wouldn't kill Renji if it came to that. Nanashi was many things, but a murderer?

Nanashi jumped up, and redirected Renji's blade toward the ground, and away from harming him. He soared toward Renji, his zanpakuto gleaming in the moonlit sky. Renji retracted his sword, and before Nanashi cut him down, raised his sword blocking him. Renji slid back, surprised by Nanashi's powerful strike. Nanashi reeled back, and Renji pulled his sword back as well, and they struck together again. Nanashi and Renji locked blades multiple times, each strike showering the ground with sparks.

Nanashi ducked down, and as he rose, swung his blade upward, knowing that Renji would have ample time to block it. The swing was powerful enough to launch him into the air, and Nanashi jumped to meet him there. Renji flipped backward, and as Nanashi levelled out with him, was in the perfect position to defend himself. Nanashi attacked Renji, and they fought while spinning around in the air.

Renji let his whip keep Nanashi at a distance, but he was getting used to his attacks, and was beginning to anticipate his next move. Renji knew that if something didn't change quick, he'd be done for. Renji swung the blade around his head, causing the tail end of it to snap into Nanashi, throwing him back into the ground. Renji descended, vying to get the jump on Nanashi before he recovered, and ending this now.

Nanashi smashed into the ground, throwing up dirt and debris. His whole body hurt, and in the back of his mind, he began to wonder why people and things always felt the need to smash him into the ground. He heard Renji land close to him, and leapt back up, ready to continue defending Rukia. Out of the dust, the glimmering of Renji's unique blade betrayed his position, and allowed Nanashi to block it before being cut down. Nanashi pushed the blade to his side and thrust his toward where he expected Renji to be but struck nothing. Renji pulled his zanpakuto back and angled to strike at Nanashi's side. Nanashi barely managed to get his sword in its way on time, and the awkward angle which he held the sword, rattled his body.

Nanashi backed away, pushing Renji back in the direction he thought Renji stood. His shihakusho was grabbed, and he turned to see Renji lifting him into the air. Nanashi was too surprised to react, and before he knew it, Renji had lifted him up, and jumped, throwing his head into the ground behind him. Nanashi's zanpakuto slipped out if his grip and stuck into the ground a few feet away. Renji didn't allow him the chance to grab it and kicked him with enough force to sent him careening into the nearby building. The building shook, but the wall remained in tact, only cracking slightly.

Renji leapt toward Nanashi, speeding inti the cloud of dust to finish him off. He couldn't see inti the cloud, but the force of hitting the wall would knock anyone out. The humans would probably call it a 'natural disaster' as they always did. Their hubris angered Renji to no end, and the added fuel would be enough to destroy the lost one. Renji closed the distance, quickly hearing a faint shuffling growing louder. Seeing Nanashi kneeling, Renji raised his zanpakuto into the air, poised to deliver the killing blow.

Nanashi jumped toward Renji's wrist, and the move threw them into the ground. Tumbling over each other made Renji lose his grip on his sword, and it clattered away from them. Hearing his goal, Nanashi scrambled onto his feet, and immediately ran to where Renji lay in the ground. He jumped, and straddled his torso, landing in his knees facing a surprised Renji.

Raising a fist, Nanashi began to strike Renji's face. The skin of skin contact echoed into the night sky, and the force made the dirt and dust float into the air. Renji's head kicked back, the back if his head hitting the ground with each punch. Blood began to stain Nanashi's knuckles, and the pain from repeatedly punching him made him ease up. He clasped his hands together and raised them above his head ready to hammer into Renji. Renji slid to his side, away from the incoming fists, and when Nanashi's hands crashed into the ground, Renji elbowed him in the face.

Nanashi's head flew back, throbbing pain and shook from Renji hitting him back gave Renji the opening he needed, and with a quick jerk of his hips, Nanashi was soon tumbling over him getting a face full if the dirt on the ground.

Expecting Renji to leap onto his chest the way he had, he braced himself for the assault, but saw Renji running to his zanpakuto. Nanashi scanned the area, and saw his own sword laying nearby. He jumped to his feet, and grabbed it, quickly turning to block Renji's blade. He pushed the blade to his side and spun as he closed the distance.

Rukia couldn't help but watch the fight, lacking the power to contribute to Nanashi's struggle. She prided herself on being able to act, able to protect people important to her. Her inability to help Nanashi defend her, ate at her more than she thought it possibly could. She heard the door slide open, and out came a groggy Senna.

"Senna, wait here with me, okay?" Rukia urged.

Senna's eyes widened when she saw Nanashi fighting. The fear of losing more hit her, and he covered her mouth with her hands. Rukia saw her beginning to panic, and rushed to grab her, and help her snap out of it.

"Senna, it's okay. Trust me, Nanashi will be okay." Rukia calmly said.

Senna took a deep breath and let herself be helped to the ground beside Rukia, where he watched helplessly as Nanashi fought a stranger before her. She had awoken to the sounds of battle, but when she sensed the power being thrown around, she came to investigate. Nanashi's reiatsu always calmed her down, but when it fluctuated like it was, she grew concerned. She watched as Nanashi skillfully slid under the red-haired man's zanpakuto, and quickly rose to meet him in combat again. She began to think of a way she could help, but feeling like she'd be a target, she opted to stay seated. Glancing toward Rukia, she saw her face contorted with a mix of concern, and regret. Senna felt like she could sympathize with her, causing Nanashi trouble they way she had.

Nanashi was sweating under the intense heat of the fight. This man was full of surprises, and able to switch up his strategy to meet him. Narrowly ducking under another aggressive swing, Nanashi spun, and with his added momentum, and slashed at Renji, meeting his blade, but finally sending him back. Renji skid to a halt a few feet away, and Nanashi wasted no time attacking again. He leapt toward him, and as he stopped sliding, he swung his blade toward his head. Renji raised his zanpakuto, meeting Nanashi's in another flurry of sparks.

"Gotta say, you're pretty strong for a lost one." Renji's grunted.

Nanashi felt himself beginning to grow tired and let himself rest slightly with the deadlock. "Of all the Shinigami who've attacked me, unwarranted, you're by far the strongest, and most skilled."

Renji smirked, almost beginning to respect the man he faced. It was strange though, there had been reports of a lost Shinigami, but there was very little actually done about it. He'd been curious and made a note to follow up with Byakuya about it when this was handled. For now, bringing Rukia into custody was his priority, and maybe the lost Shinigami here as well. He doubted that the lost one would be compliant and would come willingly.

Pushing back, and jumping away, Nanashi watched as the red-haired man panted heavily. He was growing tired too, which was both a relief, and a concern, as he shared that feeling. Nanashi took a calming breath, settling his shoulders before charging again. Nanashi quickly closed the distance, raising his zanpakuto and swinging toward Renji's head. Renji moved to the side, raising his own zanpakuto and letting it glance off it, while keeping him safe. Nanashi let his sword fall toward the ground, twisting the cutting edge, and swinging upwards.

Renji turned and swung his zanpakuto, extending the whip, and the two blades clashed. Nanashi deflected the attack, sending the whip skyward, and stepped toward Renji. He swung again, and met another segment of the bladed whip, effectively blocking his slash. Trying another direction, Nanashi swung his zanpakuto, and twisted the edge of his weapon to deflect the other segment that he knew was there, and when it connected, he leapt. Renji's zanpakuto scattered, flying erratically around, threatening to cut whatever dared to get close. Nanashi saw a break in the torrent of blades, and dove toward it, where Renji was defenceless, landing behind him.

Renji turned but felt the sharpened edge of Nanashi's zanpakuto grazing his throat, cutting into the skin.

"You're done. It's over." Nanashi stated. "Leave, now."

Renji grunted, his anger growing to the point beyond his control. Nanashi knew that it wouldn't be enough, and that even if he fended them off for now, they'd be back. They always were.

"You think you can just, 'decide' when this is done?" Renji retorted. "Don't make me laugh!"

Nanashi felt it before he saw it, and soon his world was tumbling. Renji punched his jaw, pushing him back and out of danger. Nanashi saw his weapon reform, and the fight began anew.

Renji swung his blade toward Nanashi, extending the weapon as Nanashi expected, but with an unexpected vigor, and power behind it. Something very different and threatening was behind this new power, and Nanashi struggled against the onslaught of attacks, barely dodging or deflecting them. Nanashi backed out of his reach, or what he assumed was out of his reach, and raised his own sword. A small black orb formed that the tip of the raised weapon, and slowly gained power. His vision lost colour, becoming grey scale, as he poured him mind into the void.

"Sora no hoshi!" Nanashi exclaimed, swinging his zanpakuto down, and throwing the orb toward Renji.

Renji recalled his zanpakuto, and as the orb of energy closed in, he felt his mind going blank. The feeling blocked his senses, and he grabbed into his head, where a piercing headache latched on. He ran, struggling against his own body to try and get clear of the attack, but couldn't tell where away was.

"Scatter."

A tidal wave of pink petals went between Renji and Nanashi's attack, and the orb struck it, exploding. Nanashi felt another, powerful reiatsu appear out of nowhere, and turned to see a regally dressed man wearing a white haori. The man walked with a deliberate grace, and exuded authority. Nanashi jumped to the ground, and saw Renji in his knees, clutching his head. It was worth making a note, but that was a new effect of his attack that he'd never seen before.

"B-brother..." Rukia said in disbelief.

"Your brother?" Nanashi asked.

"I told you about him before. He's the captain of the sixth division. Nanashi... Please, you don't have a chance here." Rukia explained.

Byakuya walked toward Nanashi, holding his zanpakuto up in front of his face, before swinging it toward the ground. The display of power surprised Nanashi, and even though he readied himself for combat, something was off about this man. He knew that he heard Rukia right, this man was her brother, and a captain, and Nanashi struggled to calm his racing mind down. This was a nigh impossible fight for him, but he knew that abandoning Rukia to her fate was the worse option.

"Lost Shinigami." Byakuya spoke. "You stand accused of assaulting an officer of the gotei 13 and harboring a fugitive. I will now dispense the appropriate punishment."

Byakuya disappeared from Nanashi's sight, a fraction of a second before the blade struck, Nanashi saw him. Barely moving out if the kill zone, Nanashi felt Byakuya's sword dig inti his arm. The clean cut bled immediately, stinging and hindering his movement. Byakuya swung his zanpakuto toward Nanashi's head, narrowly meeting Nanashi's blade. The force behind it threw Nanashi off balance, and his legs buckled. Byakuya disappeared again and appeared behind Nanashi.

Nanashi turned in time for Byakuya to stab the blade of his sword into his chest.

"NANASHI!" Rukia screamed.

Nanashi felt his chest burning, and the intense pain blocked his senses. He could barely see Byakuya's calm face, and with a choke, dropped Kaosu no Kage.

"Scatter."

Nanashi felt the weapon become the brilliant pink petals again, and his chest began to grow more painful. He looked over to Rukia, who was running toward them, and suddenly, his vision went red.

Nanashi's chest tore open, spraying blood and small fragments of bone out. He watched as Byakuya's face rose out of his vision. His mind went numb, and slowly the sounds of footsteps faded away. The last thing Nanashi saw, was Rukia being carried away, and Senna struggling against Byakuya. Renji walked up to her, and back handed her away.

They went through a senkaimon and disappeared into the gateway.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Nanashi awoke to muffled voices, and a concentration of reiatsu. He could feel Ichigo, Tatsuki, and Urahara, but there were more. Senna's was close, in the room when his vision cleared. She was okay, sleeping soundly in the corner, clutching Kaosu no Kage. Relief set in that she was okay, but the memories of Rukia being carried off made him start rising.

Nanashi sat up, and the sounds of him moving woke Senna up. She watched him rise, and felt tears welling in her eyes.

She jumped to Nanashi, and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. "Nanashi!" Senna exclaimed. "I'm so happy you're okay!"

The door slid open, and in the doorway stood an orange haired girl. She was a gentle looking girl, looking to be around the sane age as Tatsuki and Ichigo, and Nanashi deduced that she was a friend of theirs.

"He's awake." The girl spoke.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Nanashi was sitting in with the group of humans, introductions long past. Ichigo, Tatsuki, and Urahara he knew. The new ones were named Orihime, Uryuu, Chad and Yoruichi. They were all spiritually aware, which Nanashi chuckled at. It seemed that chaos bred chaos.

"So, that's the story. Rukia was taken away for her execution." Nanashi finished explaining.

Urahara opened his fan, placing it in front if his face. "We have a plan to rescue her, and we could use your help. There is more here than even the Gotei 13 even realize."

"I'm in. When do we leave?" Nanashi asked. "The sooner the better."

"We were actually about to head to the fake senkaimon, when you woke up." Ichigo said.

Nanashi stood, his bandage covered torso in plain view of the group, accenting the danger they faced. He grabbed his shihakusho and donned it, finally placing Kaosu no Kage onto his back.

"I take it you're all aware of what you face then?" Nanashi asked.

The group was quiet, and Ichigo nodded, affirming his confidence, and intent.

"Good." Nanashi replied. "Maybe you can fill me in."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Tatsuki felt her heart fluttering ever since Nanashi woke up. When she had heard that he was badly wounded, she felt everything sink, and her heart bled. Now that he was awake, she wondered why she was getting this feeling again. She had gotten control of her powers, training with Ichigo regularly to be able to both defend herself, as well as protect the people she cared about. She felt her soul brimming with pride when she had gotten control of her powers, training them with Ichigo while Nanashi mysteriously vanished for those couple of days was the best thing that she found herself doing. The world and its normal troubles seemed to be a thing of the past, and now even more people she called friends gained them too. Chad, the massive friend of Ichigo's had a strange ability, one that he mastered naturally, but seemed to go against his personality. Orihime's however, was exactly how she was. Nurturing, caring, and innocent. Tatsuki, in way, was envious of them, having mastered their power without much difficulty. Nanashi had taught her the skill to identify, and call them, but she still struggled. Maybe she didn't have the motivation she needed after all.

She grabbed her things, shoes, and her street clothes, and left the room they were stored in, only to run into someone.

"Ah, wha-" Tatsuki said, annoyed, and backed up to look at who bumped into.

Nanashi stood, surprised at the little run in, and stared down at Tatsuki, as she fixed her messy hair from her eyes. She seemed to be troubled, maybe even a little angry. Nanashi backed up a step, giving her room to sneak by. Taking the gesture, Tatsuki started to walk past Nanashi. She stopped when she was standing closer to him and got a good look at him. His face was blank, not aware of what was going on, no doubt engulfed in the pain of Rukia's absence. She felt her heart breaking at his expression, and she wanted to comfort him in a way that she knew would work but would be inappropriate given their establish relationship as master and student. She couldn't help but feel jealous of Rukia, and maybe of Senna as well.

"Hey..." Tatsuki said.

Nanashi snapped out of his thoughts, looking at the girl. "Hey. Everything okay?"

"I was going to ask you that same question." Tatsuki replied. "You don't seem to be here."

Nanashi let the words hit him, taking a deep breath and replying. "I've got a lot on my mind. But don't worry, I'll stay on point."

Tatsuki place a hand on his arm, making him look into her eyes. She felt a release, like a pent-up desire that she stopped herself for acting on. Having Nanashi's yellow eyes investigate her own brown ones made her knees weak, and her heart flutter again. This man had a spell on her, and she hoped that it wouldn't plague her more than it already had, he obviously loved Rukia. She needed to contain herself, and just focus on the task. Maybe, this would bring him around...

"You two alright?" Came Senna's voice.

Tatsuki pulled her hand back, mulling over the last part of her thoughts, before quickly slinking past Senna to rejoin the others.

Senna watched her leave with curiosity in her eyes, and confusion in her mind. She returned her gaze to Nanashi who had since grabbed a small pendant and placed it into his robes. She took a note of it, and walked over to Nanashi, and smiled. He'd been down ever since he woke up, and even though it was only a few hours, his mood had been tough to be around.

"You ever gonna stop sulking?" Senna asked, playfully yet seriously.

"Excuse me?" Nanashi asked indignantly.

"You know we're gonna to get her back, and we're gonna kick anyone's ass who tries to stop us." Senna confidently said. "Uryuu, that weirdo in the glasses has been training me, I guess I'm a Quincy."

Nanashi placed a hand onto Senna's head, sympathetic to her finding out, and grateful that she knew how to kick him into action. "So, you know you're a Quincy now, eh?"

"Yeah, though, I don't know much yet, and I can't use a spirit bow yet, but I can use the... sale... shnider...?" Senna confusedly said, reaching into her back pocket, and pulling out a small silver piece of metal, with an open hook in the back. "This little thing, see?!"

A brilliant blue beam of energy erupted from the piece of metal, stopping a few feet away from the handle. A quiet, deep humming was heard, and Nanashi felt his sense blur, and his vision turn fuzzy, though only slightly. Senna turned the blade off, and returned it to her back pouch, and looked happily up at Nanashi. She was proud, that much was certain, and he couldn't help but smile. Maybe he was wrong to hold the knowledge of her heritage from her after all. She seemed to have a purpose now, something that she could live up to, and if she was even half the girl he knew, she would no doubt use this to help people. Even if Quincy's could damage the balance of souls in places of high saturation. She would get all the training she needed from this excursion into the soul society, and hopefully, they'd all make it out alive.

"I just have to get changed, I'll be right out. Okay?" Senna said, pushing Nanashi aside, and into the main room where everyone was waiting.

Nanashi was in his full gear now, black scarf wrapped around his neck, and brown haori over his shihakusho. Urahara had to look twice at him, his description matching a certain record he remembered reading. He silently made a promise to investigate it when they left. Maybe there would be answers he was after. Nanashi sat at the table with everyone else as they waited for Senna to finish changing into her travel clothes. They were all silent, knowing the extremely dangerous situation they were about to be in, as well as the consequences of failure. Nanashi had to admit to himself though, that they were all determined, and ready to lay their lives down for this. A situation he hoped wouldn't come to pass.

A few minutes had passed, and finally, Senna emerged from the back room. She was wearing a traditional Quincy battle robe. White pants, and tunic, accented by black straps holding pouches and her valuable Seele Schneider weapons. Nanashi would have to rely on Uryuu to help her, as even though he knew what the weapon was, it was beyond his abilities to use. He found himself filling with pride and was grateful that he could see her so happy, and purposeful. The scare child he'd met was replaced with someone who would fight and die for the ones she loved.

"It seems everyone is ready." Urahara said. "Let us proceed."

Urahara and Tessai activated the senkaimon, and Urahara began shouting over the thunderous sound. "GO, NOW!"

All at once, the group of warriors leapt into the senkaimon, and began their rescue missio


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The dangai.

A legendary place, even amongst the shinigami. Rumors were that it was a world that was separate, and devoid of life, yet there was a being that lived there. Of course, rumors being what they are, there was next to nothing backing them up. The Kototsu, or the cleaner as some affectionately called it, was a defender of the afterlife, and be extension the shinigami. It ran through the dangai, "cleaning" it on a daily basis. All who saw it, knew that their world was doomed. It was unrelenting, unstoppable, and indiscriminate in whom it dealt with.

All of this made Nanashi fear entering the place to begin with. Even as Urahara explained when he first woke up, it was easily tracked, so they could avoid it, the threat alone caused apprehension. Enough so, that Nanashi debated trying to learn flash step to avoid it.

Apprehension that wasn't completely unfounded, as it chased them through the dangai with an almost psychotic fervor.

"I'm so sick of people and things trying to kill me!" Nanashi shouted as he pushed his legs, and himself harder than he though he could.

"Think of it as extra training then!" The small cat, Yoruichi retorted.

Nanashi turned and faced her, glaring at her as she sat perched on Ichigo's shoulders. She locked eyes with him, seemingly smiling in a smug way. Nanashi hoped that she would live up to her reputation, and that she wasn't just talk. The last thing he needed, was to be saving more people. He paused, stopping to reflect on his attitude, and his train of thought, and mentally smacking himself for thinking that way.

"It's getting closer!" Uryuu urgently shouted.

"Keep going!" Orihime added.

Nanashi glanced back, seeing the bright light adorned onto the shapeless mass cascading toward them, consuming everything in its path. He knew that as hard as they pushed themselves, the semi sentient being would push harder too. Still, it was hard to try and not run as fast as he could muster, certain death was funny that way. He'd begun counting as soon as they entered the dangai, mostly out of a habit of detecting trouble, but honestly, he didn't know. He gave in to his little quirk, and counted the seconds as they past, thinking nothing of it.

Nanashi heard in the back if his mind, a voice whispering to him. It was foreign, completely unknown to him, but there was an uneasy sense of violation that followed it. Like somebody was watching him bathe, or eat, without breaking eye contact, writing down notes about what they observed. He tried to push the voice away, when his vision suddenly changed to a bright, green and tan landscape. The rural, rustic looking place smelled of a mid summer day, complete with the smell of ripe flowers. He looked around, and saw the ground quickly approaching, and instinctively vent his knees to absorb the impact.

"AHH!" Orihime shouted, causing Nanashi to look up at her.

She was descending head first, having tripped just as they left the dangai. Nanashi maneuvered himself to her, placing a hand under her back, and knees, landing with her. She was dazed, not really knowing what had transpired to have her facing the right way. She looked around, finally opening her eyes that had closed, and realized that she was gripping someone and slowly her embarrassment rose, making her face flush bright red. She slowly looked up, and saw Nanashi's quizzical face looking down at her. His yellow eyes pierced her soul, and she quickly jumped out if his arms, and onto the ground.

"T-thank you..." Orihime said.

Her voice cracked a bit, betraying her emotions, and Nanashi couldn't help but chuckle.

"Right." Yoruichi announced. "Everyone okay? No injuries?"

"I don't think so. Not for me anyway." Uryuu replied, looking around at the others.

One by one, they shook their heads answering the unasked question. Nanashi stared at the large gate to the seireitei, the home of the shinigami, and Rukia's prison. He wanted to charge in, run right to her and pull her out of there, but he knew that subterfuge was going to be the better option. He found himself thinking about the human world, and how oddly similar they were, when Yoruichi jumped onto his shoulder, flicking his nose with her tail.

"You still with us?" Yoruichi asked.

Nanashi snapped himself back to the now, and answered. "Yeah, sorry. Mind drifted."

"I hope you don't intend to drift too much. We're all going to have to work together. If we want to save Rukia." Yoruichi explained. "Besides, there is something here that you should know about. Something that can help with that fragmented mind if yours."

"How did you know?" Nanashi asked, surprised by her.

"Its an old technique that I had learned many years ago. Lets just say, that if I'm right, you're more at home now than you have been in over a century."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Nanashi was walking behind the group, keeping an eye out for shinigami trailing them, and to help compose himself. The cat, Yoruichi seemed to know more than what she let on, and her words stuck with him throughout their trip. She was mysterious, that was fir certain, but this was too personal. She knew that his mind was broken, foggy memories of his childhood and training from somewhere was all he had. He wanted to ask mire questions, maybe even learn the technique, but before he could, she leapt off if his shoulder, and directed them to a woman named Kukkaku. She apparently had a way in to the seireitei that was safe, or at least safe enough to not arouse any unwanted suspicion. It was enough for Nanashi, who just wanted to have this over and done with as soon as possible so he could take Rukia away from here. He found himself drifting deeper into his own mind as a sense of isolation took hold of him. He wanted to charge in, killing everything on the way, but not only were the shinigami necessary, they would quickly outnumber and outmatch him. The both he and Rukia would die, and this would be for nothing. He scowled even deeper at his own naive confidence, and felt himself stomping the ground a little harder with each step.

"With a face like that, it's no wonder people are afraid if you." Senna joked. "Everything okay?"

Nanashi looked up, not realizing that he'd been frowning and staring at the ground for the better part of the hike. He blanked everything else out, only focussing on his own failure, and thinking back to that night. He tried to conceal his growing concern for Rukia, but Senna saw right through him and placed a hand onto his shoulder. They walked in silence while the others talked about their own lives, and relived old memories. It seemed to help them cope with the sudden and drastic new world that they had been put into. Senna and Nanashi walked side by side as their own world seemed to shrink down to just the two of them, the noise and sensations outside of them seemed to vanish, leaving only a feeling of empathy. Senna reveled in it, not feeling as close of a familial bond with anyone, save for her sister. She wanted to world to stay this way, but she decided that it was probably best to return, if only for diligence sake.

Tatsuki, even though she remained firmly in the discussion about their gym class, glanced back at Senna and Nanashi. She felt herself flushing again, but this time it wasn't a positive feeling. She looked at Senna's hand resting on Nanashi's arm, and glared at the girl. She would have to fight, it seemed. Tatsuki shook her head, kicking herself for thinking that, and tried to pry herself away from Nanashi, and back into her own world, but found herself needing to watch them in case anything happened. She hated herself for feeling so insecure, but she couldn't help it. She wanted to march right over to him and punch him, or jump on him right then and there, but not only was it inappropriate, it was an impossible option right now. He was obviously close with Rukia, which was expected given what they were, but she wanted to tell him everything right there. She drifted deeper into her own thought, feeling herself become more hormonal, and jumped when a gentle hand laid onto her shoulder.

"Hey Tatsuki?" Orihime asked.

Tatsuki stared at the Auburn haired girl quizzically staring into her eyes, and blinking. She's been so wrapped up in Nanashi and Senna, that she'd been blind sided by her question. Mildly panicking, she rubbed the back of her head looking for an excuse for the lapse. She started to calm down, but only out of embarrassment. She needed to talk, but nobody here would be able to help, except the little cat. Yoruichi was an outside person, maybe she would help. Tatsuki made a note to ask her about this later.

"Tatsuki? Hello?" Orihime called.

"Oh, uh..." Tatsuki fumbled. "Sorry, I was... Day dreaming..."

"Day dreaming huh," Ichigo scoffed."Maybe you took one too many hits to the head after all." He teased.

"Listen you asshole!" Tatsuki shouted raising her fist. "I was only day dreaming, okay?! A lot has hap in the past twelve hours, or are you too stupid to notice?!"

"Umm... Guys...?" Orihime meekly pleaded.

"Asshole?!" Ichigo shouted back. "How am I the asshole here?!"

"Enough you two, you'll give us away if you keep bickering like children!" Uryuu exclaimed.

"Shut up!" Both Tatsuki and Ichigo shouted back.

"Honestly... It's like they're children." Uryuu muttered.

"Technically, you're ALL children." Nanashi stated, taking Uryuu down a peg. He adjusted his glasses, and cleared his throat.

"He's right though. Calm down." Nanashi said. "Wouldn't want them to know too early where we are."

Reluctantly, the two calmed down, leaving Nanashi satisfied that they seemed to respect him, if only somewhat. Senna giggled, lifting Nanashi's spirits slightly, but abruptly reminded him of the night Rukia was taken away. He thought about the feeling of death, ironically scaring him as he wasn't technically alive to begin with, and shuddered. The cold blade of Byakuya's zanpakuto running through him, followed by the thousands of cuts and gashes that followed should have killed him, and yet he remained alive. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know why or how, but he was thankful fir the chance to act.

Yoruichi found her way back to Nanashi, and jumped onto his shoulder, wrapping her tail around the back of his neck for support. The presence was a welcome distraction, but a nerve wracking one none the less. She knew things that frightened him, and he was reserved in asking, but the desire to know was overwhelming, and she no doubt sensed it. She seemed to be overly familiar with everything here, and if Nanashi suspicions were right, she was an important person in this world. He had so many more questions, but they'd have to wait.

"I take it you've been thinking about what I said." Yoruichi speculated. "I can help explain some things if you want. Just be aware that none of this is concrete. Only a hypothesis created by Kisuke."

"How did you know my mind was fragmented?" Nanashi bluntly asked.

"I didn't. You just told me." Yoruichi replied. "However, knowing this now, I feel as though the rest of Kisuke's hypothesis is correct now."

"Sneaky... I guess that's why you're the captain of the stealth force." Nanashi replied.

Yoruichi got quiet, and Nanashi stopped dead in his tracks. How he knew that, or why he said that were lost on him, but for some reason it felt right. There was something familiar about her, like they'd met before, but for some reason, he didn't feel it until now. He tried to contain his growing excitement, for fear if being wring, but Yoruichi smiled, as much as a cat could, seemingly out of sympathy.

"We'll have to talk about it when we get a chance. Now isn't the time, unfortunately."

"When is the time though? Where are we going?" Nanashi asked. "Hopefully not just for a casual stroll."

Yoruichi chuckled. "If you want a date, all you have to do is ask."

Senna giggled as Yoruichi teased him, and made them both look at her. Yoruichi smiled at her innocence, and knew that she would play a pivotal role in this as well. Nanashi looked away from them and up into the trees to hide his own embarrassment, as they laughed at his expense. For a moment, one fleeting moment, things seemed to be normal.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The group managed to come to a forest undetected by anyone, or anything. The whole circumstance rubbed Nanashi the wrong way having dealt with shinigami on a regular basis. He was already pushed closer to the edge, and his nerves were running at hypersensitive levels. No chances, no matter how big or small were taken. Even his footing, and where they walked was a carefully calculated, and approved procedure. While he didn't dictate, he watched everyone, and stood ready for the slightest bit if trouble. They decided to take a break, to get their bearings, and come up with a game plan once they were inside the Seireitei, but Nanashi stayed to himself, opting to go along with whatever plan they made. Agreeing, they broke off into their respective groups, leaving Nanashi to take the first watch. The forest was dense, but still passable. What worried him was how his senses were blocked by something. He could barely feel the collected reiatsu if the group, let alone anything that may be approaching. He laid his zanpakuto onto his lap, and waited fir whatever was coming to find them. He looked back to the group, and saw that Yoruichi and Uryuu were looking out into the forest while the others happily ate and talked.

Yoruichi appeared close to him, looking down from a tree branch, and spoke.

"I'm sure you sense it to. Or don't, for that matter."

Nanashi nodded. "Yeah. Something or someone is here. We've walked right into an ambush, or we're about to. We should turn back, or find another way through."

"You know there isn't any more time." Yoruichi replied, jumping to the ground beside him. "We need to deal with this before it gets out if hand."

*crack*

Nanashi jumped to his feet, facing the sound if the snapping twig, and drew his zanpakuto. He stared into the forest, waiting fir the shinigami to appear, only to be met with more silence. He continued to stare, and a rustling gradually grew louder. All at once, an unrelenting bombardment of cold, venomous reiatsu flooded his senses, and he leapt back. A blur erupted from the foliage, and screeched as it did. Nanashi barely got a good look at it before is slashed into his shihakusho, ripping it. The blur landed close to the group, and growled. Nanashi finally got a good look at it as it rose to its feet. It was a colorless black with two horns on top of its head. The humanoid shape had odd, sharp angles where none should have been. It looked as if it were wearing a set of armour, complete with a helmet. Flowing from the base of its head, and what took Nanashi back the most, was the locks of white hair.

"Rrrrrraaaggghhhhhh..." The beast growled. "Returrrnnnn..."

"Guys... I've got this one. You keep going, I'll catch up." Nanashi said.

"I'm staying too." Senna protested. "What if something happens?"

Nanashi went to respond, but the humanoid jumped toward him, its two razor sharp, clawed hands yearning for blood. The impossible speed of the beast shocked Senna, who in an attempt to stand next to Nanashi, found herself directly in its path. Nanashi began to run to intercept the attack, barely getting there in time. Sparks flew as they clashed, and Nanashi knew that this would be a tough fight.

"Guys! Go! Someone has to get to Rukia before its too late!" Nanashi pleaded.

"He's right, the reiatsu will give them away! Now's our chance!" Yoruichi added.

Reluctantly, they all turned and left, soon leaving Tatsuki to observe the fight for a few seconds more. She was worried, but was happy that he wasn't fighting alone. Senna was smaller, and younger than they were by a few years, but she knew that she was going to be able to help.

"Tatsuki! Come on!" Ichigo shouted. "You've seen them fight. They'll be fine!"

Tatsuki reluctantly turned, and ran after them. In the back if her mind, she felt confidence in Nanashi's ability, but mostly, she felt like she was running away when he needed her. And it tore her up to do.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Senna ducked as another swing narrowly missed her head. She was used to fighting, other kids found her eccentric, and weird. An outcast like that gets picked on, and sometimes attacked for being different. She was used to fighting.

Humans.

This was a whole different kind of coming to the afterlife, she found herself invigorated beyond her wildest dreams. She could breathe easier, and felt like she could continue running for days if she wanted to. She found drawing on her powers to be easier as well, not having to focus so intensely on absorbing reishi. The charm on her wrist given to her by Uryuu seemed to resonate more boldly, and she could almost feel a quincy bow. She decided to avoid trying that, in favour of the Sele Schneider that she had. Even though it wasn't a sword, it could be used similarly.

Senna thrust the weapon toward the humanoid, and it bent awkwardly away from it, seemingly aware and afraid of its power. It continued to back away, flipping its feet over and gaining some distance, when Nanashi appeared behind it. It saw him, and with a sickening twist of its body, contorted itself. As the monster twisted, its sharp claws stabbed outward, vying for Nanashi again. Nanashi held his zanpakuto in front of him, stabbing forward as the beast flew toward him. Nanashi hoped that the extra length of his blade would end this here and now.

What struck Nanashi most, was how welcoming the monestrous humanoid was. It didn't seem to care about the deadly blade as its head, and eventually its body were impaled, cleanly passing through it. Nanashi watched as the beast let itself be killed, and disappear into nothing.

"What the hell..." Senna exasperated. "It... it just..."

"I dont like it. There is definitely more to this." Nanashi cautiously stated.

Nanashi looked around, trying to see if anything else was going to attack them. He noted that his senses returned to normal, and he could feel the group nearby, as well as Senna's heightened reiatsu. He sheathed Kaosu no Kage, and walked over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, its okay." He comforted. "Whatever it was, its gone now."

Senna nodded, and relaxed. The Sele Schneider dissipated, and she placed it back onto her belt. She followed Nanashi's lead back to the group. She remained fixed on the fight, and while she would never tell him, she was concerned for Nanashi. There was more things going on than it seemed, and she would need time to talk with someone who was more versed in this sort of thing. One thing was crystal clear however;

The humanoid they fought, had the same reiatsu as Nanashi. And it terrified her.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Another one down. A lot going on here, let me know what you guys think!

Schedule is definitely getting less hectic, so expect mire chapters more frequently. I'm thinking Sundays, from now on.

Spooky


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Isolation from everything was an entirely different reality than what Rukia was used to. She had willingly isolated herself before, but she always had the option of seeing someone if she wanted it. The tower of penance, as this place was called, completely isolated her from everything. Who was coming, who was going, all of it was marred by a thick, grey fog. She longed to feel something, extending her mind to call the soul ribbons, but nothing came.

Time wasted seemed to loose all meaning here it seemed.

Rukia decided to look out the sliver of the window, her one and only link to the outside world, and thought back to the night she was taken. Tears began welling up in her eyes, but she couldn't figure out why. She had accepted her fate, and resigned herself to death. She reflected on her time spent with Nanashi and Ichigo, smiling softly at the latters brashness, and the formers tender heart. She was lucky to have known both of them, and to experience true friendship and passion. As she closed her eyes, a lightning like jolt racked through her mind. She opened her eyes, and clutched both sides of her head as the feeling got more intense, and painful. Rukia fell to her knees, as her eyes closed again, and her body was consumed by violent pain.

Her scream echoed into an empty abyss, unheard by anyone.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"This is it?" Ichigo questioned "Seriously?"

Yoruichi sauntered past him as she walked toward the unusual building. The two burly statues of muscular men held a sign that read;

'Shiba's fireworks and explosives.'

"This literal firework shop is our ticket into the seireitei? Seems... Unlikely." Uryuu added.

"I think it looks fun!" Orihime cheerily stated.

"You would Orihime." Tatsuki quietly added.

Senna and Nanashi broke through the brush that the others had just crossed, and jogging, caught up with them. Nanashi was looking at the eccentric building, while Senna could hardly focus on anything, and nearly ran into Uryuu, skidding to a halt just inches away.

Nanashi looked around, not seeing much, and asked. "Is this it?"

Yoruichi jumped onto his shoulder, and spoke. "It's like you all don't trust me..."

"The hell did I do? I just got here." Nanashi replied.

"It's probably because this firework shop is the last place I would think to go when infiltrating a military base..." Senna added.

"Fine then. You're all on your own. See if I care." Yoruichi replied as she continued to walk toward the shop. "If you're serious about saving her, I suggest you stop asking questions and just follow me."

Without missing a beat, Nanashi followed her toward the weird shop. Silently the rest followed, if only to maintain the peace they had. It would only get rougher from here, so they needed to get along, all the while preparing for whatever challenges may come their way. As they approached, the silence became more prevalent and concerning to Nanashi. Places like this needed people to thrive, that was the nature of business, but the lack of people here put him on edge. He cautiously scanned the area as best as he could, but found nothing worth noting, and no reiatsu signatures. His mind raced as he took more steps, anticipation becoming more and more irrational.

"HALT, INTRUDERS!" A deep booming voice commanded. "NOT ANOTHER STEP!"

Nanashi and the others looked up, and saw a silhouette of a muscular man with his arms placed onto his hips. His features were hidden in shadows, but his burly mass was evident.

"INDEED! HALT WHERE YOU STAND!" Another equally booming voice announced.

In unison, the two silhouetted men leapt from their pillars, and descended toward the group. They landed heavily, shaking the ground, and throwing Orihime from her feet, and into Uryuu. Nanashi and Ichigo instinctively gripped their Zanpakuto's ready for a fight, but not drawing them yet. Ichigo's patience surprised Nanashi given his personality, and he would have to thank Kisuke for instilling a sense of caution as well as control.

"WHAT BRINGS YOU TO THIS SECLUDED PLACE?! YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT THIS IS A MOST PRIVATE, AND EXCLUSIVE PLACE THAT ONLY ME-" One of the men lectured.

"Surely you remember who I am." Yoruichi interrupted.

"OH!" The man exclaimed. "YORUICHI! FORGIVE ME, I COULD NOT SEE YOU! PLEASE, COME IN!"

Nanashi relaxed, letting go of his Zanpakuto and Ichigo followed suit. Yoruichi wordlessly walked toward the strange building, and the group followed as closely as they could. Toward the back of the party, Senna walked not paying attention to what was going on. She had a different, and serious matter that she was thinking back on. Expressionless, she followed them into the strange looking shop, making a note to talk to Yoruichi when she could. Maybe she would know.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The house was a deceptive building. The extravagant exterior gave way to a relatively simple yet cozy inside. Nanashi cautiously walked down the steps, feeling an all too familiar sense of dread as they went deeper into the darkened hall. After they descended all of the steps, the dread gave way to a calming feeling once the doors to a grand hall. Soft cushions, small tables, and the wafting scent of delicious food all bombarded them at once, and Nanashi found himself growing tired from just looking at it.

"WELCOME ALL, TO THE SHIBA CLAN HOUSE. MAKE YOURSELF AT HOME, FRIENDS OF YORUICHI. WE WILL FETCH KUKAKU." One of the men stated as they both marched to find the person in question.

Nanashi wandered around, looking at the scattered paintings and candles that lined the walls, as the others sat in the various pillows around the room. Tatsuki and Orihime seemed to be glued to each other, with Ichigo distant, but close enough. He was rubbing his chin at some of the artwork, and scratching his head, when Senna wandered up to him and mimicked the same gesture. Nanashi watched as they hummed in contemplation of the abstract shapes when the sound of a door sliding open drew them away.

"GUESTS, PLEASE TURN YOUR ATTEN-"

"Koganehiko please!" A female voice said. "I don't need an announcement in my own damned house!"

The tall man, now known as Koganehiko stood aside, and in walked a red clad, black haired woman, with a white bandage wrapped around her head. Nanashi noticed her arm, a prosthetic, and began to wonder silently what caused such a grizzly wound. He was sure to find out soon, so he'd be silent while Ichigo undoubtedly made an ass of himself.

"Oooohh, master. Devious indeed." Kaosu no Kage cheered.

Surprised, Nanashi immediately focussed on his spirit, and tried to draw him out. He was silent for the better part of a month, and this sudden appearance was welcome. As michevious as he was, he was usually truthful, and correct about many things. This would be a chance to figure some things out, like that mysterious hollow that he and Senna had fought. Realizing that he was stalling, he spoke.

"Kaosu no Kage. Nice of you to finally make an appearance." Nanashi indignantly stated. "I could actually use your help here."

"Well, you'd better brace yourself, because I'm about to do a lot more than just talk to you."

"What are you-?" Nanashi asked before feeling the Void growing in his mind.

Reiatsu flared, and immediately the group turned to look at its source, and saw that it was pouring out of Nanashi. The candles flickered and fluttered from the force of it, and both Orihime and Tatsuki fell to their knees. Black and violet reishi pooled at Nanashi's feet, and slowly slinked a few feet in front of him. A black figure slowly rose from the pool, and a humanoid form took shape before them. The torrent of reishi stopped, allowing both Orihime and Tatsuki to stand on their feet, and the air cooled. Colour began to change in the figure, and slowly more human like features revealed themselves.

"Ahh... much better." The figure said.

"Who are you? What are you?" Uryuu asked.

"Little Quincy boy, don't you recognize me?" The hooded figure asked. "I'm Kaosu no Kage. The white haired idiot's Zanpakuto."

"Idiot?!" Nanashi shouted. "Who're you calling an 'idiot'?!"

Kaosu no Kage turned, facing Nanashi and smiling ear to ear. "Why, you. Figures an idiot wouldn't know when someone is talking to them." He exasperated.

Nanashi took an angry step forward, closing the distance between him and his Zanpakuto. "I'm not exactly in the mood right now. So I suggest, you shut your mouth, and explain why you're here."

"Aww... little idiot don't want to play?" Kaosu no Kage said while pouting. "Little idiot baby grumpy? Wanna go nap-nap?"

"Why. Are. You. Here?" Nanashi asked through gritted teeth.

Kaosu no Kage spun, facing the group and said. "Wow... your fearless leader is really dumb. He can't figure out why I'm here."

Senna giggled, the spectacle making her finally relax a little bit. For how serious Nanashi was, his Zanpakuto was rather playful. It was refreshing from the doom and gloom that he normally portrayed.

"Ahh...! You must be little Senna!" Kaosu no Kage excitedly asked. "Little whitey locks has some interesting thoughts about you, I must say!"

Senna felt her cheeks flush, unsure of what to make of this spirit now. She glanced over to Nanashi, who was also beginning to fluster with the unfiltered spirit roaming freely.

"Oh, that must sound wrong. Don't worry though, he only has the base urges for Rukia. You should have seen them the other night!"

The zanpakuto was practically screaming at this point, and Nanashi knew that he needed to stop him before it got too far, like it already was. He took a few steps toward the spirit, and began to draw him back in. He calmed his mind, and Kaosu no Kage whipped his head around and locked eyes with him.

"You're going to want to hear what I have to say." Kaosu no Kage stated seriously. "It involves the little beastie you fought."

Nanashi stopped. The tonal change alone was enough to make the room go silent, but the information he seemed to have was far more serious. Nanashi knew that the similarities between his reishi, and the 'beastie' as Kaosu no Kage had called it, was bothering Senna. Any knowledge about it would be helpful, and like Nanashi thought before, the spirit was right about most things.

The silence permeated the air, and slowly the anger subsided in Nanashi's mind. He was about to open his mouth, when Kaosu no Kage added.

"Plus, your little fuck muffin Rukia too."

Nanashi wasn't sure when he lunged, just that he did.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Bruised foreheads were interesting. To say the least, it was impossible to hide, and you either deserved it, or you didn't. Regardless, it was the international symbol for 'wrong place, wrong time' and Nanashi despised them.

"Now that you two are done, you mind telling me what the hell you're all doing here?" Kukaku demanded, rubbing her knuckles.

"I believe I can answer that" Yoruichi stated. "I know you have a way in to the seireitei. I was hoping that you could help us."

Kukaku leaned back into her 'throne' of haphazardly strewn about pillows, smirking to herself. She seemed amused, and all knowing if the dangers they faced, but was almost intrigued enough to try this.

As Yoruichi and Kukaku spoke, Nanashi and the group were focussed on Nanashi and Kaosu no Kage, staring venomously at each other.

"You're an idiot. You manifested without my command." Nanashi berated.

"Well now, doesn't that speak volumes to you?" Kaosu no Kage retorted. "I'm able to disobey you because you're weak. You've forgotten everything I taught you, and more."

Nanashi went silent. As much as he hated to admit, the spirit was right, he didn't have much of a memory. It was part of the reason he latched onto Rukia to begin with, she seemed to know more about him. Now, this was far more personal than he'd realized, he loved her. Or, that's what he thought love was.

Kaosu no Kage spoke again. "Not to worry though, there is another way I can help. You see, I've been... dishonest with you."

"Big surprise there..." Nanashi muttered.

"I am going to teach you how to wield my power properly. You've done this once before, and you stopped midway, and now I'm locked as my big form. The unwieldy form." Kaosu no Kage explained.

"You mean..." Nanashi asked.

"Yes, exactly. I'm not completely under your control." Kaosu no Kage informed, standing up from the table. "Nanashi and I need to be excused. It's okay with you."

Dumbfounded, Nanashi sat still, staring up at Kaosu no Kage. The group around the table were all staring as well, and slowly, Nanashi stood up. They all looked at him shocked by him succumbing to the will of his spirit, but they all remained silent.

"I'm... just..." Nanashi awkwardly said, before following Kaosu no Kage out of the room, and back up the stairs to the outside.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"OOOOKAAAAYYY!" Kaosu no Kage exclaimed. "Now the fun can begin!"

Nanashi reached the top of the stairs, and heard the door behind him slide open. They were being followed, but hopefully just by a few of them. Kukaku's wrath was something he didn't want to invoke again. As he crested the steps, the lush green landscape stretched before him. It felt good to be outside again, even if he was only in the house for a few minutes. He stretched, cracking and popping his back and fingers when he noticed Kaosu no Kage sitting in the nearby river, chucking rocks downstream.

"What...?" Nanashi asked.

Kaosu no Kage turned around, facing Nanashi and said. "What? I like rocks!"

"Okay, but how does that help now? You said you would-"

An electric shock suddenly and rapidly exploded in Nanashi's mind. His vision went blurry, and all colour vanished. Dropping to his knees and gripping the sides of his head, Nanashi began to choke. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and he barely looked up to see Kaosu no Kage standing over him. His whole body screamed in agony, yet he remained silent. Things began to tumble around him, and with one last look at Kaosu no Kage, he blanked and collapsed into a heap on the ground.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Rukia was surrounded by a black abyss. She couldn't hear nor smell anything, and she found herself feeling like she was suffocating. She had been floating in the nothingness for what felt like hours, trying to keep her mind occupied with pleasant memories, when a bright light caught her attention. She faced it, and slowly and human like figure emerged from the light. She drifted toward it, somehow 'willing' herself to, and as she got closer, she reeled in shock.

"No... it can't be..." Rukia said, covering her mouth.

She looked at the man, white hair, shihakusho, and the tell tale yellow eyes, and knew that it was Nanashi. She willed herself toward him, and stopped when she was close to him.

"R-Rukia?" Nanashi asked, groggily.

Rukia cautiously walked over to Nanashi, stopping a few feet away as the man she thought had died, rose up before her. Her heart fluttered, and her stomach began flipping with excitement and relief. Tears welled in her eyes, and as Nanashi stood up fully, she thought about jumping into his arms. She restrained herself, knowing for sure that nobody had ever survived Byakuya's zanpakuto, let alone his shikai.

Nanashi's vision cleared, and finally he saw Rukia standing a few feet away in her shitagi, and wearing a red choker. He let his excitement and joy at seeing her show a little more than Rukia as he took a step closer to her, and when she didn't back away he reached out to her. His hands were getting closer to her, and he was going to pull her into a deep embrace. He wanted to tell her everything was okay, and that he was coming for her, but that plan fell short when an invisible barrier repelled his hands.

"What... No." Nanashi quietly said.

Rukia raised her own hand, resting it on the barrier, and looking into Nanashi's crestfallen eyes. She smiled somberly, content to have even a moment alone with him. Even if it meant not physically interacting with him.

"Guess this is all we have." Rukia whispered.

Nanashi raised his own hand and rested it where Rukia's was on the opposite side of the barrier. The gesture was sweet, and Nanashi also contented himself with it. He smiled back at her, and felt a lone tear fall down his cheek.

"Is this real?" Rukia asked. "I saw you die. You fell into the ground, completely cut in half."

Nanashi looked at her, seeing her own tears falling down her face. "I survived. I don't know how, but I did. I'm coming for you. We all are. Me, Senna, Ichigo, Orihime, Tatsuki, and a big guy. Chad I think they call him. We're all coming for you. Please, please hang on."

"All of you...?" Rukia asked.

"You've made a lot of friends. The humans are special, I'll give them that."

"Indeed they are." Came Kaosu no Kage's voice.

Both Nanashi and Rukia turned to face the spirit, who had taken a very different form than what Nanashi was used to. Instead of his ripped and torn robes that barely covered his body, her was adorned in a black robe, with tattered ends, and a violet obi. He had a hood, covering his face completely. He was floating on a black smoke, and reality seemed to warp around him as he glided toward them.

"You're probably wondering just what is going in here. So allow me to explain. This is your inner world Nanashi. But, for some reason, when I called you here Rukia was called as well. Even I don't fully understand why it happened."

"This is my inner world? So why am I here? Why was it so painful?" Nanashi asked.

"I can only answer one of those." Kaosu no Kage replied. "I brought you here to finish what we started. I'm going to grant you a chance to prove you can wield my power fully."

Nanashi pondered his words. More power meant he could save Rukia easier, but there was always a cost. Whether it was his soul, or his body, something would be getting taken from him. Without hesitation, he answered.

"I'm ready. What do I need to do?"

Kaosu no Kage raised his hand and a black and violet orb formed in his hand. He pointed it toward Nanashi, and Nanashi felt his mind grow cold. Sensation vanished in his whole body, and he saw the world become more vibrant, for a black abyss.

"It seems, you're ready." Kaosu no Kage stated. "Allow me to show you bankai."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chapter 9

Hope everybody had a happy holiday! Hard to believe that I started this story way back at the end of 2017 with Alternate Story. Its been a crazy stressful year for me and my family. Deaths, fights, and everything in between. Hope everyone is happy and safe over the New Year's celebrations! Don't do anything I wouldn't do! (Which is a pretty small list of stuff)

I owe a lot of my thanks for the people who've stayed by me with this story throughout the year. All of the suggestions, have been incredibly helpful, and even though some didn't pan out in an organic way, and I had to move in a different direction, all suggestions were helpful for a tonal direction. I've got some plans for the suggestions regardless. I'll give more info as time goes on, I need to flesh them out so it doesn't seem ham fisted. I know its kind of long in between uploads lately, I really do apologize. I am going to set a firm schedule for this again.

Sincerely, SpookyAtlas


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Violet electricity exploded outward, vibrantly lighting up the abyss, and casting shadows onto Rukia's face. She could barely keep up with the fight she was watching, as every impact created shock waves of pure void energy. She was surprised at her own personal fortitude, having only felt these levels of concentrated Void energy once before in the human world. She squinted as both regular, and Void sparks flew erratically around, and watched Nanashi fighting his Zanpakuto spirit. She was curious about his motives, from what little time Nanashi spoke of him, Kaosu no Kage seemed anything but cooperative. Teaching him bankai seemed to go against everything he said, and she wondered if there was a different method of training that Kaosu no Kage took. Mysteries would remain mysteries it seemed.

Nanashi ducked, barely moving away from the crystallized Void energy that enveloped Kaosu no Kage's arm. Cool air seemed to suck the wind from his lungs as it cleared past him, and he took what chance he could to get it back, but the spirit kept him on his toes. Nanashi leapt away, spinning clear of the dual bladed arms that Kaosu no Kage was now armed with, and felt his back sting beyond any pain he'd felt before. He spun farther, seeing blood floating near his head.

"Nanashi!" Rukia shouted.

Landing hard on his feet, blood sprayed onto the ground, and on his feet. He felt it trickle down his back, and stared at Kaosu no Kage. His bladed hands seemed to be jagged and irregular compared to the slick sheen they originally had. Nanashi watched as a violet light enveloped them, and they regained their deadly edge.

"I think that's all we need. You're either ready for the next part, or you'll die."

"What? I thought-" Nanashi's mind expanded, and his vision became clear. He felt himself leave his body, and watched as it slumped to the ground in front of him. Kaosu no Kage was now standing far closer than he had been. Nanashi watched as the darkness turned into light, and slowly the terrain revealed itself.

"Time to show you your real inner world." Kaosu no Kage calmly stated as he placed a hand onto Nanashi's head.

Vibrant red, green, and blue began swirling around him, and forming what looked like nebulas. Nanashi felt himself begin to float, lifted off of his feet by an unknown force. The sudden loss of gravity would normally leave his stomach flipping and turning, but he felt oddly comfortable. Nanashi saw a small pedestal approaching impossibly fast, and braced himself for the hard landing. He saw the pedestal approach, and slow, allowing him to step onto it with ease.

"Ahh... welcome home." Kaosu no Kage stated. "Master."

"What are you-"

"Though I gotta say, it took you nearly 200 years to finally see it." Kaosu no Kage added, holding a finger up. "Tick tock master. Wheels are spinning that have been since the dawn of time."

"Wha-"

Interrupted by his finger again, Nanashi grumbled to himself.

"I guess you figured it out then. Your Bankai? Quite spectacular isn't it? The power of the Void."

"If I can get a damn-"

"Ah! Yes! The Void is truly amazing! Something to be feared, and respected all together! Such an amazing mystery!"

Nanashi, glaring intensely at his Zanpakuto spirit, had a feeling this was another test. He had no idea what the hell his bankai was, but trying to tell him was next to impossible. Before he spoke again, the spirit raised a finger, cutting him off.

"I suppose though, you should know my actual name. Kaosu no Kage was more of a placeholder until I felt you were ready for it. The fact that you've survived this long, proves to me that you are in fact, the 'Void Walker'."

Nanashi felt his frustration fall away, and finally felt himself growing with power. His light headed feeling dissipated, and suddenly he felt a serene sense of calm, and awareness that he hadn't felt before. It was a good feeling, even if a little concerning. He looked around, and found that most of his feeling had vanished, the cool air, the throbbing headache, and the dizziness, all gone. He looked back at his now nameless Zanpakuto, and saw him smirking. Questions without answers flooded his mind, and even though the more pressing questions were answered, the relief that provided was minuscule.

"Didn't think of that possibility, did you?" He asked. "Well, I guess since you've earned it, I'll grant you my full power."

Nanashi felt the crystal that was lodged into his back begin to vibrate, and slowly consume his mind. His vision vanished, and he was left in the dark. Images flashed in his mind, and the slight glimpses he caught seemed intimately familiar, like deja vu. He saw a raven haired woman watching over an unconscious Shinigami with stark white hair. She looked ragged, exhausted, and worried all at the same time. Her violet eyes were bloodshot, and the stains on her face from the tears were immediately prevalent.

"Rukia?"

As quickly as the image came, it vanished. He felt his feet being pulled by an unknown force downward. He was powerless to stop it, so he let it pull him. As he moved, white dots came into his vision. They were moving up, and becoming more numerous as he drifted. Nanashi soon felt himself slowing, and Rukia quickly came into view.

"Rukia!" Nanashi called out.

Rukia looked up,and saw him floating toward her. She was happy to see him again, since Kaosu no Kage had taken him away abruptly.

"Nanashi! What happened?"

Landing on his feet gently, he walked toward her. Remembering the barrier, he stopped just shy of her. He wanted to reach out, pull her close, but he knew that with the barrier there, it was impossible. Still, the moment they shared, placing their hands onto the barrier, was enough for now. Nanashi raised his hand, and Rukia followed his action. He closed his eyes, reveling in the feeling of her being so close. Yet frustrated at the same time. He extended his hand, waiting to feel the barrier pushing him back.

Nanashi's eyes opened immediately when he felt Rukia's soft hand in his. He looked at the connection, and then Rukia's shocked face as well. He felt himself move on auto pilot, moving faster than her thought, and pulled her into a deep embrace.

Rukia felt tears in her eyes, and as Nanashi pulled her close, she closed her eyes and let them fall. She was finally holding him again, even if this was the last time, she was holding him. She reveled in his scent, his strong arms holding her like a scared child. He pulled back, and looked into her violet eyes, and she stared into his yellow ones. They moved slowly, tenderly toward each other, and finally connected. She closed her eyes again, as he did, and they pressed together. She savored the feeling of him on her lips, and hugged him tighter. Nanashi in turn, pulled her closer

The future was uncertain, but the moment was. And even if it wasn't real, it was nice to feel something again. The moment was fleeting, and soon the area began turning white, shining impossibly bright.

"We're coming for you Rukia. Please, don't give up." Nanashi told her. "I love you."

Rukia smiled, and soon, she was back in the tower of penance. Awakening from the floor. She pushed herself up, and stared out of the window, smiling softly to herself. He was coming for her.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Nanashi awoke on the ground, face covered in grass and dirt. Around him, he saw the feet of his companions, and immediately noticed the white shoes with red bows on the, and knew Senna had knelt down by his head. Groaning and pushing himself off the ground, Nanashi settled onto a knee "Ah... damn that hurt."

"Are you okay?" Senna asked.

Nanashi looked down at the young girl, smiling and relieved that she was okay. "Yeah, sorry to worry you."

"Worry is one word for it." Tatsuki stated. "You ran out here,then out of nowhere dropped. What happened?"

"It seemed my Zanpakuto had something for me that just couldn't wait, and he brought me to my inner world. He taught me my-"

Flaring uncontrollably, an unknown and intense reiatsu bombarded them. The sudden and surprising amount on power caused Senna to collapse closer to the ground, and make Tatsuki begin panting heavily. Nanashi struggled to rise, but he pushed himself harder than he thought he could, and triumphantly stood onto his feet. The pressure was drawing closer, and the surge made Ichigo and Uryuu ready their weapons. Nanashi reached out, and felt was seemed like another smaller presence, along with different empty ones as well. He thanked his luck for once, finally cooperating with him, and drew his zanpakuto.

The blade seemed familiar, and noticeably more like a standard zanpakuto. The change in appearance finally hit Nanashi, and he scanned the weapon. It was far shorter than what it was, reverting to the length of a normal, u released zanpakuto. The hilt of the blade was wrapped in the dark violet colored robes that his zanpakuto spirit manifested with, and there was a small, tattered and frayed amount hanging off the end. Nanashi felt more connected with the weapon, and felt the cool air of the Void coursing through his hands, and wrists. The weapon was light, almost impossibly so, and he attributed it to the spirit fully granting him his power.

"Here they come." Ichigo warned, also drawing his large zanpakuto.

Senna rose to her feet, and removed her sele schnider from her belt, and readied it. Nanashi was proud of her gumption, even though it was meant as an arrow, she was adapting to the environment.

Uryuu walked closer to Senna, and stood ready with her. He seemed to take the girl under his own wing, guiding her in the Quincy ways, and Nanashi was thankful. She'd be okay, even if something happened to him. Having friends and people you could rely on was a big help, and she needed it the most.

Grunting, Tatsuki rose to her feet, and her weapon manifested as well. The fiery red gauntlets and boots adorned her, and her reiatsu began flowing around her. She was trying to combat the bombarding reiatsu, and even though it took a lot from her, she was able to withstand it. Nanashi began to flare his as well, and walked closer to her to help combat the reiatsu.

The sound of footsteps were heard, and Nanashi faced the direction they came from, looking for any sign of movement. Footsteps drew closer, and a woman crested over the ridge overlooking the nearby road. Her fiery orange hair was reminiscent of Ichigo, yet longer and fell elegantly down to the small of her back. Nanashi noted the golden and white obi that was tied around her waist, trailing off her and resting just above her knee. She seemed to walk with an almost elegant aggression, and it threw signals of both hostility, and comfort.

"I was wondering where you'd be. Seems the reports were correct after all." The woman spoke. "You, white hair."

"Nanashi."

"Hmm." The woman replied.

"My name is Nanashi. I'd appreciate at the very least, SOME respect."

The woman smiled, brushing an orange lock of hair from her face. "Very well, Nanashi."

Nanashi felt the tone of her voice change, becoming annoyed, yet hidden. She was no doubt used to a certain level of power and say herself, and this was some stranger telling her off. Quietly, Nanashi braced himself for the surprise attack that was bound to come, yet tried to hide his awareness. More and more the woman flared her reiatsu, and more and more Nanashi met it with his own. She was testing him, seeing if he was worth her time. At least that's what Nanashi thought.

"So, I can't believe this turned out to be true. The errant slave returns to this world." The woman stated. "Tell me, what do you know about this place?"

"Slave? What the hell are you on about? And what does it matter what I know?" Nanashi quickly replied.

The woman took a step forward, and drew he zanpakuto. "No memory? Well, the Void lord did say that was most likely outcome. Very well."

"Nanashi. Here we go." His zanpakuto warned.

Nanashi raised his sword, pointing the tip toward the woman. As she stopped playing with her reiatsu, other shinigami appeared. They were numerous, and varied. Some wore the standard shihakusho, others wore slim fitting robes. Nanashi figured they were special forces of some sort. Looking back at Ichigo and Uryuu, they came to an unspoken understanding, and broke off to fight their own battles.

"Tatsuki, back me up." Ichigo said.

Tatsuki nodded, and followed close behind him. She looked at Nanashi, concerned about him and saw Senna stand behind him. The girl was beginning to annoy her, and she debated fighting to get closer to Nanashi. She envisioned herself fighting seamlessly along with Nanashi,

Uryuu had Orihime follow him, and he stuck close to Chad, Nanashi saw Orihime ready herself, placing her hands on the sides of her head. He hadn't seen her powers yet, but assumed it was related to her hair clips. He finally settled on Senna, and she looked into his eyes. A self assuredness emanated from her, and even thought the last major fight was concerning, she seemed able to focus on the circumstances now. Nanashi hoped that this would be a far better fight than Byakuya's, but if it wasn't then he didn't deserve to save Rukia.

"Now, we can stop playing, slave. Prepare!"

The woman raised her zanpakuto and two swirling teal bands of reiatsu engulfed it. The blade began glowing a vibrant white teal colour, and shortened. The handle split, and two bladed tonfas formed. She spun them around, dissipating the reiatsu.

"Conquer, Hason Ejji!"

Nanashi threw his blade skyward, and a vortex of black and violet reiatsu surrounded it, consuming the weapon.

"Show them their futility, and unleash yourself!" Nanashi spoke, commanding his zanpakuto.

He extended his hand behind him, and the blade fell directly into his hand. The swirling void energy dissipated, revealing an elegantly curved blade. The blade was the same length of his nodachi, yet it was dual edged, curving forward slightly before recurving into a cutting edge. The cross guard was straight, angled toward the cutting edge of the blade, and the pommel was small, and slightly rounded.

"Shin'en no Arashi." Nanashi spoke, slicing diagonally, and dissipating the Void reiatsu.

The woman looked at his weapon, and seemed surprised, yet confident. "Well, I'm surprised. This does mean that you are the one I'm after. Your sword is finally yours, and how elegant it truly is."

Nanashi leapt toward her, weapon pointing at her intending to end this quickly. Blade met blade, and a cascade of sparks began flying around. Nanashi heard footsteps from behind him, and saw another shinigami charging him. He pushed the woman back, and spun to block his attack. Barely moving his blade in time, he locked eyes with the shinigami, and found his eyes were hollow, black orbs. His face had no emotion, and seemed to be blank.

"Nanashi!" Senna shouted, as she ran to his side.

Nanashi saw her duck past him, and block the woman's zanpakuto from carving into Nanashi. Standing back to back, Nanashi seemed to recall a long distant memory. Deja vu became more prevalent with hi , and he pushed the though aside.

"Senna, switch!"

Ducking under, Senna spun away from Nanashi, who used his own momentum to meet the strange woman's blade's. She smiled sadistically, a monestrous intention and instinct practically pouring from her. Nanashi saw her frenzied gaze, and pushing her back away from Senna, he gave chase. She landed with a spin, flipping one of her sais around and lunged at Nanashi.

Landing to a skidding halt, Nanashi slipped backward at the sudden change in momentum. He kept Shin'en no Arashi in front of him, locking it with the woman's sai as he fell backward. Out of reflex, he extended his free hand and grabbed the woman by the shoulder, and took her down with him. He saw her shocked expression for a brief second before he closed his eyes and braced himself for the impacting ground. Nanashi felt the woman press against his body, laying on top of him. Recovering quickly, he tried to push her off of him, but found his hands restrained.

"Well, I must say. I didn't expect this, after all, we just met."

Nanashi pushed back, but found it impossible to move.

"Ah ah, can't be having that now."

The woman raised one of her sai's and plunged it through Nanashi's wrist.

"AHHH! FUCK!" Nanashi shouted.

Blinding pain radiated from his wrist, and up his arm. The woman seemed to take a sick pleasure from this, and rotated her hip as Nanashi cried out.

"OHH YES!" The woman moaned. "PLEASE, MORE!"

Raising another sai, Nanashi watched as it was plunged into his shoulder.

"NANASHI!" Senna shouted.

She began to panic, watching as the woman relentlessly stabbed Nanashi over and over again. She felt a surge if power, and looked down at the pendant that Uryuu had given her. It was shining a faint blue, and vibrating. Uryuu appeared behind her, using his own sele schnider to deflect a shinigami's blade from killing Senna.

"Senna! You need to pay attention!" Uryuu urgently stated.

Focussing on the pendant, a spirit bow formed. It was smaller, only the length of her arm, but it would serve her purpose. She placed her other hand onto the draw string, and an arrow formed. She drew it back, and released it at the woman. Flying impossibly fast, the arrow crackled as it cleanly passed through the woman's head.

Nanashi watched as the woman's head snapped back, and she fell backward. He lay still, staring into the sky as he let himself catch his breath.

"Ahh... That was interesting. Hold still, I'll deal with this." Shin'en no Arashi said.

Nanashi's body felt cold. His senses dulled, and soon his pain vanished. He stood up without difficult, much to his own, Uryuu's and Senna's surprise. Senna slowed her pace when she saw Nanashi's wounds closing quickly. His hand closed, and the sai that was lodged in his shoulder fell to the ground. Violet streams of reiatsu wrapped around Nanashi, flowing from him to the ground.

Nanashi turned around, and saw Senna cautiously walking closer to him. He noticed that his vision was tunneling, and completely devoid of colour.

"NANASHI! STOP IT NOW! YOU'RE GOING TO LET EVERYONE KNOW WHERE WE ARE!" Yoruichi berated.

Nanashi relaxed, and his vision slowly returned to normal. He looked at Senna, who was staring at him, a deep look of worry plastered on her face.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Ichigo lunged for the killing blow, when the shinigami he was facing stopped, and turned into dust, and crumbled before him. As he looked around, he noticed that the other shinigami followed suit, turning to dust and crumpling to the ground.

"What the hell...?" Ichigo questioned.

Tatsuki landed next to Ichigo, quizzical look on her face as well. "Ichigo, what's happening?"

Before he had a proper chance to answer her, they both felt Nanashi raise his reiatsu.

"That idiot is gonna give us away!" Ichigo shouted as he placed Zangetsu onto his back.

Tatsuki relaxed, feeling more out of breath than she had before, and ran off to where Nanashi was. She was concerned about him, ever since they'd arrived he'd been acting up, and strange things were happening. She made it a point to check in with him later.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The sun was setting, and the warm air was calming for Nanashi. He basked in the glow of the sun, trying to communicate with Shin'en no Arashi. He kept hiding from him, either intentionally, or otherwise. It was both annoying and concerning for Nanashi, but given what happened over the past day, he would let it be for now. He heard the others inside, relaxing and eating while they planned their moves and exit strategy. Nanashi would go along with whatever they planned, but his goal was Rukia.

"-m just going to check on him." Came Tatsuki's voice from behind the closed door.

Slowly sliding the door open, she saw Nanashi sitting cross legged with his zanpakuto resting on his lap. She closed the door behind her, and looked out at the setting sun.

"I can see why you're out here. This is beautiful..." Tatsuki commented as she walked forward.

Nanashi closed his eyes again, using his other senses to enjoy the sun set. Tatsuki sat down beside him, crossing her own legs.

"You not gonna eat? Kukaku seems a little insulted."

"Nah. I can tell that she's annoyed with me. I cause a commotion, and then get attack on her property." Nanashi replied. "Besides, I'm sure she's used to a certain level of respect that I just can't give her."

Tatsuki chuckled, knowing that it was a reflex more than anything. She couldn't help but think about what his zanpakuto did, and said to him. There was more going on here than he was saying, and she wanted to show him that it was okay to talk. She wanted to be there for him, whatever he needed.

"Can I ask you something?" Tatsuki asked.

"Sure."

She was freezing, and second guessing herself now. What if she didn't want to know? What if he was insulted? Both options were playing out in her head, and she found herself trying to think of another question to ask, berating herself for not thinking of a back up sooner. Her confidence began to waver, drifting from confident to bashful.

"What did Shin'en no Arashi mean about Rukia? She's your..."

Nanashi knew that this question was coming, regretting not having an answer beyond "we slept together". He let the silence permeate the air for a bit, when he noticed the complete silence from inside. He reached out, and felt Ichigo sitting in the room, which meant they'd either left him there, or everyone could hear this conversation. He'd have to be tactful about answering her, but wasn't about to lie to the young woman.

"Kaosu no Kage, as he was known then, was instigating a response from me." Nanashi replied.

Tatsuki seemed to breathe a sigh of relief, and Nanashi took note of her reaction as he raised an eyebrow.

"That said, there is truth to what he said. Rukia and I... we... uh..." Nanashi found himself trying to define it himself. She said that she loved him, and he loved her, but short if one night together, their relationship wasn't established.

"We've been intimate."

The revelation hit Tatsuki like a tonne of bricks. She was worried that was the case,and it explained so much. He was literally going to the ends of the earth for Rukia. She felt herself welling up, and stood up. She stretched, trying to hide her face from Nanashi, who simply watched her.

"I see... I'm sorry for asking." Tatsuki said, as she quickly walked back toward the dining room.

Senna opened the door as Tatsuki brushed past. She watched as Tatsuki walked past the table, and into the main hall. Ichigo rose from the table and quickly followed her.

Senna looked back to Nanashi, closing the door behind her.

"What was that about?" She asked.

Nanashi shrugged, "I think Tatsuki might have been holding some feelings for me."

"Past tense?"

"I mean, probably not now." Nanashi quietly replied.

"Oh no..." Senna exasperated. "What did you tell her?"

Nanashi scratched the back of his head, suddenly incredibly uncomfortable. "The truth."

Senna closed the distance between them, concerned about what he said to her for her to be this upset. "Nanashi." She said in a tone all too familiar with him.

He felt his skin crawl, a side effect of her tone. There was one other person who had that effect on him,and Senna had adopted her mannerisms.

"I told her about Rukia and I." Nanashi meekly replied.

Senna sighed, sitting down beside him. She had a feeling that they'd grown close, but she and Tatsuki had talked about her feelings toward Nanashi. This would have been devastating to here, but she still needed him to tell her just what Rukia was to him.

"Do you love her? Rukia I mean." Senna asked.

The door was fully open, in the doorway stood Ichigo, Uryuu, Orihime, and Chad. Surprised that she'd returned so quickly, Nanashi looked into Tatsuki's eyes. She seemed to have a different air around her, a self confidence that absent from her while she spoke to Nanashi. He was worried that she'd resent him for what he was going to say next, but she needed to know. It wasn't right to lead her on, even if unintentionally.

"More than anything." Came Nanashi's reply after a short pause.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Wow, what a crazy few weeks.

Firstly, spent a long time in the hospital, almost dying does that. Secondly, I became an Uncle, which is awesome.

Back on track now, hopefully things will keep going smoothly.

Spooky


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Gathered in a small room, the ryoka, as they were known, grabbed onto a glass orb. Nanashi missed most of the training they'd undertaken, mostly on account of his reiatsu making them uncomfortable. Yoruichi had expressed concern given the nature of the Void, and how it was toxic to living beings, as well as shinigami. Nanashi lamented, feeling helpless in this situation, but Orihime had made it a point to "try harder for the both of them" which oddly helped him feel better. Tatsuki and Ichigo had returned, and both seemed contented, or at the very least focussed, and brushed past Nanashi. He watched her walk past him, and noticed that her reiatsu was far more turbulent than she acted, and he knew that she'd need to deal with whatever was going on before she could properly focus.

"Alright." Kukaku announced. "Since everyone has completed the training for this, we can begin. Place your hand onto the Reishukaku."

Nanashi watched as they collectively held onto a transparent orb, and the small clyndircal room soon became engulfed in a calming light blue glow. The warm welcoming reiatsu coursed through Nanashi, and calmed his unknowingly tense muscles. Nanashi reveled in the feeling, relaxing as much as he did when he was with Rukia. He let the warmth flow through him, and his mind fogged over as he drifted. His normaly sharp view of the world dulled, and he allowed himself to fall into the feeling.

Suddenly, a rapidly expanding transparent orb surrounded them, and Nanashi focussed on that. He didn't want to lul into too deep if a trance, but the thought of blocking everything out was an intoxicating prospect. He sat for a few moments before realizing that he could barely hear anything. He saw Kukaku walk away, and felt an enormous amount of reiatsu building around them, his hearing completely blanked, and was replaced by a high pitched ringing.

Before long, Nanashi blacked out.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Nanashi woke up to find himself quickly careening toward the ground. He shook himself into action, and flipped around making sure his feet were between him and the oncoming ground. He looked around, and found himself falling close to Senna, who was opening her mouth, but he couldn't hear her. What she said, fell onto litteral deaf ears. She gestured wildly, pointing everywhere erratically, but predominantly toward the rapidly approaching ground.

Nanashi angled toward Senna, and slowly he drifted closer to her. Quincy, while far stronger, and more gifted than a regular human, were still human. This fall would kill her, if not break a few of her bones. As he reached her and scooped her into his arms, he brought his feet down, and bent his knees slightly. He knew that this landing would be a little jarring, but ultimately survivable.

Nanashi landed onto the ground, and the shock of the landing made his ears pop, and the sound of rushing wind and a deep thunderous rumble permeated the air. He looked up, and saw three yellow streaks of what looked to be a falling star, and a swirling torrent of reiatsu. He recognized the delicate reiatsu of Orihime, along with the calm reiatsu of Uryuu going in one direction, and seemed to be landing closer. He made a note to try and regroup with them, but Rukia was his goal.

"Oh man, that was awesome!!" Senna exclaimed as she skipped out of Nanashi's arms. She pumped her hands into the air, and swung from side to side, in a childish dance that made Nanashi smile. Despite everything, she managed to retain her youthful innocence. Watching her display brought him back into the moment, and he silently thanked her for that. She always seemed to lighten his mood. "I'm happy you enjoyed it. It gets serious from here though."

"You say that like I'm not being serious about any if this..." Senna said, pouting.

"I'm just saying." Nanashi replied.

Senna began walking away down the only path set before the duo. She was just as concerned for Rukia as Nanashi was, and knowing what she knew now, Nanashi would go to any lengths to rescue her as soon as possible. She wanted to save her as well, the two had grown close with each other, as well as herself. She looked at them like family, even though she wouldn't say that to them. She doubted they looked at her the same way, and besides, she knew that eventually they'd try for their own kids, and she'd have to move on with her life. A distant memory of a time long past.

"Senna?" Nanashi called to her. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just eager to get moving. We weren't exactly subtle about breaking the barrier."

Nanashi was confused by her statement, but decided that it was better left alone for now. There was too much to focus on at the moment, and they would quickly have shinigami coming to investigate if it was as noisy as she implied.

Blacking out surprised Nanashi. This seemed to come out of nowhere, and it was incredibly concerning to him. He tried to recount the past few minutes, but couldnt. He knew that the process of entering the seireitei was extravagant, and loud, Kukaku stressed that to them while they had dinner, but blacking out, he couldn't experience the event, he didn't know. The reiatsu shockwaves left behind by the explosion still rocked the air around them, and if he could sense it, then the entirety of the seireitei could too. Senna had the right idea, but something else was off. He put it to the back of his mind, and decided to quietly follow behind.

"Any idea where we need to go? You'd have more experience than I would." Senna asked.

Nanashi looked around, and locked onto a distant tower. The stark white, tower was isolated, and still prominently displayed. Nanashi figured that it was as good a place as any for a prison. He reached out, and couldn't find any trace if Rukia, or anything coming from the tower.

"My guess would be the tower. It's too out of place to be anything other than confinement oslf some sort. I can't feel anything coming from there either, so it's as good a place as any." Nanashi replied.

Senna rolled her eyes, knowing that Nanashi obviously didn't listen to both Kisuke, and Yoruichi.

"Well, duh." Senna sarcastically replied. "Didn't listen to Kisuke? Thats the Tower of Penance. Where shinigami go to reflectnon their lives before being executed by the 'Sokyoku'. I meant if there was any secret pathways there, or even a special one. Or are we just going to walk... Like animals."

Nanashi rubbed the back of his head, and found himself feeling oddly relieved. Like an early morning stretch after a long, deep slumber. He had a destination, a place where he knew where Rukia was now. Even though it was a prison, even though it was a place where she was supposed to repent, it was a beacon for Nanashi.

Nanashi smirked as he began walking in the direction of the tower. "Well, I guess you can act like a dog then, because animals it is."

"Please, I prefer lions."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Night was fast approaching, and Nanashi was cautiously walking down another long white corridor. The seireitei was an unusual place, and he thought about how anyone would be lost if they didn't know any better. Senna walked with unbridled enthusiasm hiwever, each step a confident defiance of the laws the shinigami had, he found it oddly endearing. There was a temporary lull in the action, and he had time to reflect on the past 24 hours. He thought about Shin'en no Arashi, and his now completely unlocked zanpakuto, Senna's advances in her Quincy training, and now even the link that he and Rukia shared.

As he thought about Rukia more, he found himself thinking about Senna. She was drawn to both Rukia and himself, almost like she looked to them to fill the void left by her biological parents. Even knowing as little as he did about her, Nanashi was okay with that idea. She needed someone to look out for her, despite how she acted.

"Senna, lets stop." Nanashi said as he looked around. "The sun has set, and we need to rest. There's a little shack over there."

Before Senna could protest, Nanashi walked to the small hut, and disappeared inside. She followed him and stepped inside herself. Nanashi had found a small fire pit, and using kido, lit a small flame for warmth. She sat down beside him, and held her hands out, letting the warming touch if the flame radiate through her. She hadn't realized how cold she was and began shivering. Nanashi saw her, and took his brown haori off, and wrapped it around her.

Senna looked up, shocked at the sudden warmth surrounding her, and saw Nanashi smiling at her. "Don't you need this? I've already got all these layers, and you..."

Senna stop speaking whan Nanashi raised his hand. "It's okay. Honestly I was already too warm."

"Well... Thank you."

The two sat in silence for a few moments, both thinking about what they wanted to say. Nanashi wanted to ask her if she was okay and talk about her parents more, Senna wanted to vent about her own feelings on everything. They waited for the other to speak, and slowly the silence built until it was unbearable.

"Ahhh, I can't take it anymore!" Senna shouted. "Nanashi, can I talk to you?!"

Nanashi, still wide eyed about her sudden explosive outburst, sat still and stared at her. She wasn't mad, more frustrated. Nanashi put his own thoughts on hold while she spoke.

"Look, I know that we're going to get Rukia back, I know that. But what happens after? If the qppeal goes the way you want it, and assuming you aren't immediately put on trial, you guys will stay here. But what about the others? What about me?"

Nanashi paused when she said that last part. There was pain behind it, there was concern, but the idea of him staying seemed to hit close to home.

Nanashi tried as much as he could, but the words failed to come. He was caught in the middle of a tense situation. He knew that he wanted to be with Rukia, but he didnt think about what he might have to give up.Thoughts plagued his mind as he weighed the options presented to him, swirling and twisting like an unchained tornado, both chaotic and precise. Senna had picked up on his elevated emotions, and sat down again, slumping in defeat. Nanashi, it seemed, was going to leave her as well. She dropped it for now, deciding that it was better left unsaid, but in her heart a small light of hope remained.

Senna closed her eyes, sighing deeply while she tried to deal with her own fears, when she was wrapped in a tight, yet gentle embrace. Eyes shot open as she looked at Nanashi. She could barely see his expression, but she felt safe, secure. She hugged him back, and felt her barriers begining to falter, cracking under the intense emotional pressure.

"I'm going to save her, and then I'm coming back with her." Nanashi smoothly spoke. "I'm not going to abandon you."

Senna pulled Nanashi tighter, burying her face into his chest, and soon the tears began to flow. Relief washed over her, hitting her again and again as he spoke.

"Don't think for a second that I'm going to leave."

The two were closer then they had been, and a newfound understanding of each others needs were discovered. An unspoken familial bond bloomed, shedding light on the two souls. Nanashi opened his hands, letting the young girl into his immortal life for the rest of her natural one.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Some time had past, and the day light soon shone brightly on the Seireitei. Nanashi watched as Senna stirred and quickly awoke.They had spent most of the night talking about her, and he discovered that she was a first generation Quincy. Her parents were regular, non spiritually aware humans. They had dabbled in the spirit world, and in the process, succumbed to the will of a hollow, but beyond that, she was the first. Nanashi thought on the rarity of her being a first generation, having heard from Rukia about the extermination of the Quincy in eons past.

Senna slowly rose, yawning and rubbing her eyes. "Nanashi... Still up? You haven't moved from there since I passed out."

"Benefit of being a Shinigami I guess. Haven't truly slept for pleasure in years." Nanashi replied.

Senna walked over, rubbing one of her eyes. "I guess so. You ready to head out?"

Nanashi rose to his feet, streching his legs. Both knees let out a satisfying pop, as he streched them and his back. "As long as you are."

Senna brushed past Nanashi, and poked out onto the sunny streets of the Seireitei. "Beautiful day out. Now or never I suppose."

"Hey," Nanashi said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay? I know you were worried about things last night."

Senna smiled. "I'm good."

Nanashi watched her slowly turn her head to face him, smiling from ear to ear. She was mischievous, but this smile was different. She was genuine, and the subtle, yet significant differences were apparent when he saw them. She stepped closer to him, and without warning hugged him. Nanashi knew that the girl was scared, but hopeful regardless. They would need that in the days to come.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Darkness surrounded Rukia. The cold floor of her cell was especially piercing as she pushed herself up. Her prison garments barely held onto her petite frame, and she found her shoulders exposed to the cold air. A chill ran down her spine as she quickly pulled the garment back onto her body. She looked around the small room, and noted the severe lack of sensory preception. She became acutely aware of how alone she was here completely cut off from the world. She thought back on the friends she'd made in the living world when she heard footsteps echoing in the tower.

"My my, you sure know how to pick'em." Came a sultry voice. "The man is... vigorous."

"Who are you?! And what are you talking about?!" Rukia demanded.

The woman stepped closer, walking slowly forward, seemingly taunting Rukia. "Now now... thats no way to greet your betters, is it? After all..."

The mysterious woman stepped into the light, and Rukia reeled back in shock. Her eyes widened in horror at the woman before her. Violet eye met violet eye, and the realization of what she was looking at hit her. Like an invisible mirror, the woman looked exactly like her. The copy was so real, so life-like, that Rukia thought it may have been a vivid hallucination.

"Y... you." Rukia sputtered, struggling to form her words.

"Patting her self down, the woman smiled menacingly. "Yes, I'm you. And, I've successfully landed that white haired hunk of man meat in bed too."

Rukia's cheeks flushed when she pieced together that her copy meant. She used her image to lay with Nanashi, and no doubt used him for something. What, beyind the physical part, was still a mystery. But Rukia found it impossible to eject those thoughts from her mind, and try to figure out what it was.

"Why me? What sick perverted scheme are you plotting?!" Rukia asked, both violated and disgusted by the revelation.

The doppelganger smiled, and slowly her hair changed to a vibrant rusty orange. Her body grew, and became much more ample. She turned into the clear cut definition of sex appeal.

Smiling deeply, the woman faced Rukia. Her red eyes met Rukia's violet ones. "You have no idea what has been in the works for eons. I serve a higher purpose, a higher being. He will return everything to the zero world, and rebuild it in his image."

Throughly confused, Rukia remained silent. When she got out, she'd be able to let everyone know, but first, she needed to listen.

"But first, we need a special person. A person deeply connected with the Void, Kaveh." The woman explained.

Rukia had unknowingly pulled back, feeling naked without her Zanpakuto in hand.This woman was a threat, and she couldnt even fight back if she needed to. Her kido wasn't an option here either, given the special sekiseki stone that the tower was made from. She stood there, shocked, defensless, and scared for what had happened. She knew that this shapeshifter had used her image to get to Nanashi, and the image of her with him infuriated her.

"Why did you need me? What do I have to do with this?" Rukia asked. "I don't know a Kaveh, and even if I did, I'd never tell you."

The shapshifter vanished, and appeared behind Rukia. Before she could turn to face her, a tight arm wrapped itself around her throat. Rukia struggled to breath, and soon found herself lifting off the floor. Her vision started to darken, and tunnel until it focussed onto the light of the doorway.

"We know you've been near him, so why don't you make this easy on both of us. Where is Kaveh?" The woman snarled.

Choking, Rukia couldn't answer. The woman seemed to take a sick pleasure at her suffering, and Rukia started to worry that she'd soon be dead. Closing her eyes, the pressure grew to be too much. He hearing lost its edge, her head began to float, and soon, Rukia had passed out.

Dropping her onto the floor, the doppelganger sighed. "Too rough again."

"Easy now Aka Manah. We cannot risk the young girl dying yet."

"Aizen. You're no fun at all." Aka Manah replied. "I trust you know what you're doing?"

Stepping into the prison, Aizen stared at Rukia's unconscious body. She was serving her purpose, and she would allow the Hogyuku to mature. He chuckled at the shinigami's complete obliviousness to his intentions.

"She is pouring her desires into the hogyuku, twisting it to her own desires and wants. It's going to mature and with it I'll be able to destroy the veil." Aizen replied.

Taking a step toward Aizen, Aka Manah smiled. "And at last, Ahriman will be free."

"At last."

"And you will be at his side, and I yours, my love." Aka Manah added, leaning into Aizen's chest.

Aizen wrapped his hands around her, and together they vanished.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chapter 11

Little bit of everything here. Nanashi/Senna fluff, Rukia and the hogyoku, and some rifts with the group.

I'm looking to upload the new chapters every 2 - 3 weeks. It just allows me to really give the care and detail that I want for the story.

This is where I'm going to start really deviating from the run of the manga, intentions and straight up plot points. There will be similarities, but few and far between.

Anyway, let me know what you guys think of this.

Spooky


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Nanashi and Senna rounded another similar corner, meeting the same looking alley that they'd been walking through for hours. Nanashi quietly and carefully walked ahead of Senna, scanning the area for any and all signs of shinigami. He noted that it was oddly quiet for the central hub of all the shinigami. He began to suspect that they were in fact being watched, but from where was an ever present mystery. He glanced back to Senna, who was walking backward, scanning for anything periodically. Senna turned back, and saw Nanashi looking back at her. She smiled, waving quietly with her normal happy demeanor.

Nanashi turned around, breaking the silence. "You seem to be having fun."

"No, not really." Senna replied. "Just making sure we aren't jumped. The shinigami haven't acted in a while, so I-"

Both Nanashi and Senna halted when they felt the sudden presence of reiatsu and stopped talking. Nanashi turned around just as a shinigami rounded the corner. The pervasive reiatsu threatened to block their senses completely, Senna felt a wave of a violating presence surround her. She squirmed, and instinctively began to back away. Nanashi rested his hand onto Shin'en no Arashi and with a swift motion drew him.

"The lone wanderer, and a child appear before me." A deep voice boomed. "How curious yet, fortuitous. Turn, heretic."

Nanashi turned around, and looked at the hulking man as he materialized before him. His face was concealed by a black cloth draped over his eyes. He wore an odd white cloth wrapped around his forehead, and a small metallic helmet that peaked in a sharp point. The man seemed to be formless with the amount of cloth that drapped over his massive frame. The sleek, dark black robe hid his more subtle motions, but Nanashi could see the defined shape of two arms and legs.

"Ahh... Now I feel it. What Aka Manah spoke of." The hulking man said. "She seems to have found you, which means I need you to come with me."

"After you called me a heretic, I don't think so." Nanashi replied. "Besides, I'm kinda busy right now, so wh-"

A bright light passed between Nanashi and Senna, and stopped him from talking. The robed man exposed his dark skinned hands, and threw off his outer robe. The elaborately decorated man was tall, muscular, and adorned from head to toe in gold. He removed the cloth draping over his eyes, and revealed his face. The mysterious man was weilding two large cruved blades in each hand, and four others tied around his waist.

"I'm not asking. I will take you by force if necessary. Or I am not Nanghait, daeva of Ahriman!"

Erupting at a surprising speed, Nanghait charged toward Nanashi with both of his swords trailing behind him. Nanashi grabbed Senna, and leapt onto the nearby roof top. He placed her with a good view of the ground where Nanghait was charging, and he dropped back down toward his opponent.

"Show them their futility" Nanashi spoke as he descended. Materializing in his hand was Shin'en no Arashi. The blade left a black and violet trail of reiatsu behind him as he sped toward the ground.

Nanashi landed, and immediately raised his zanpakuto to block Nanghait's initial slash. Blade met blade in a shower of sparks, and Nanashi was barely able to rise to his feet. Nanghait was powerful beyong anything that Nanshi had faced, deeply concerning him. He'd hoped that Senna at least understood what he was trying to accomplish by placing her on the roof, and his answer came when a single blue arrow pierced Nanghait's shoulder. The arrow dissipated almost immediately, but not before Nanghait reeled back shouting.

"Argh! A Quincy?! But how?!"

Nanashi used the distraction to lunge at Nanghait, zanpakuto raised to point at his opponents throat. He gained ground quickly, and was almost upon him when a dark portal opened between him and Nanghait. Emerging was a dark humanoid being with a white horned mask. Nanashi recongnized it as the same type of hollow that attacked him and Senna before reaching Kukaku's home. He skid to slow himself down, and twisted his blade to cut into the emerging masked creature.

"Hrraaaggghhhh... Whole..." The first creature said in a wheezing voice.

As soon as it appeared, Nanashi was on top of it cutting it down before it could go anywhere. One by one the hollow like creatures fell to Nanashi's blade, as they all mimicked each other. Nanashi struck the final one down, and spun around in time to see the foot cascaded into his stomach. The force was unlike anything he'd felt before, and sent him careening into a nearby building.

Nanghait charged after him, and Nanashi felt the vice grip tighten around his neck.

"Lost one, you dissapoint me. This is not the fight I was promised."

Nanashi gripped his large wrist, and opened his eyes. Through grit teeth, he replied. "Sorry to disappoint you, but I have no idea what the fuck you're on about!"

Kicking him back, Nanashi felt his neck relieved of the pressure, and Nanghait flew back into the courtyard. Landing on his knee, Nanashi took a second to breathe in, and recover from the stranglehold. He charged out through the dust and entered the courtyard where Nanghait was slowly rising to his feet.

"AHHH, NANASHI!!" Came Senna's panicked voice.

Nanashi whipped his head around and saw a tall hooded figure holding Senna by her throat. Panic gripped at Nanashi's throat, and his world froze. He cared for Senna, and seeing her being held hostage was more than enough to send him into a rage that was unlike anything before it. His vision narrowed, and seemed to tunnel around the hooded figure as he scanned it. The non descript robes were black, and in a similar style to that of Nanghait's, only it lacked the gold embellishments. The figure was tall, a few feet taller than Senna, which allowed it to pick her up easily.

"SENNA!!"

Nanashi jumped toward her captor, and rapidly closed the distance. He aimed for the hooded figures head, and swung Shin'en no Arashi. Before it found purchase, Nanashi flew backward, and into the ground. The breath escaped his lungs, and his hearing was replaced with a high pitched ringing, which drowned out everything.

As Nanashi began to rise from the significant crater in the ground, Nanghait leapt into the air, with both of his swords raised. His feet stomped into the ground on either side of Nanashi, and both swords swung downwards. Nanashi quickly raised his Zanpakuto and blocked the incoming blades before they bisected him. The force of the attack rattled Nanashi to his core, and the sudden shock cleared his vision and hearing.

Nanghait looked up, and was quickly over come by a brilliant blue light. Nanashi slowly opened his eyes, and hear the sound of two people running toward him.

"Orihime, help Nanashi! I'll hold them off!"

Nanashi saw Orihime leap into the crater, and pull Nanashi up. She extended her hands, and slowly Nanashi saw an orange light envelop him. He glanced down to Orihime who was concentrating on his injuries, and when he looked himself, they seemed to close at an alarming speed. Kido was slower than this mysterious power she was exerting.

"There, all done." Orihime chirped. "Go help Uryuu, he needs it!"

Nanashi nodded, and jumped out if the crater. Uryuu was locked in a duel with the giant Nanghait, and was holding his ground effectively. Nanashi looked onto the roof, and saw Senna struggling against the hooded figure who simply stood there motionless. Its arm was wrapped tightly around her neck, and she seemed to be losing consciousness. Nanashi jumped toward her, and kept an eye on Uryuu and Nanghait. Their duel was fierce, yet Uryuu was able to keep up, to which Nanashi silently thanked.

"Nanashi! Look out!" Orihime shouted.

Nanashi turned and saw black tendrils rapidly approaching him. They left a trail of ionized air crackling behind them, and Nanashi knew that he wasn't in a position to stop them from connecting. He braced himself, putting Shin'en no Arashi in front of him, hoping that the zanpakuto would be able to block some of the tendrils, when a soft orange light enveloped his vision. The orange triangle blocked the tendrils, and sent them scattering in different directions.

"I've got you, go!"

Nanashi grabbed onto the light, and used it as a bouncing platform. He made it to the roof, and saw the hooded figure turn towards him. Senna had been knocked unconscious, and her limp body quietly swayed back and forth. The sounds of Uryuu and Nanghait were drowned out by Nanashi's concentration on this hooded figure standing before him. The robes hid any features of the person, so Nanashi erred of the side of caution.

"I see you've been busy. Perhaps now you understand. We are eternal, we are persistent." The feminine voice spoke as she placed Senna onto the ground. "And we will not be denied!"

The woman drew two sai's from her robe, and lunged at Nanashi. She stabbed and slashed erratically, wild like a woman possesed. She seemed to know what Nanashi would do next, and blocked his counters with ease and fluidity. Nanashi backed up, worried that the wildly swinging swords could strike Senna.

"You retreat Nanashi! Why?! Before you could have easily beaten me, now you run like a scared child!" The woman spoke.

"How do you know my name?! Who the fuck are you people?!" Nanashi barked.

The hooded woman lunged swinging her sai's as she did. Nanashi backed up, reacting to her fast, erratic attacks. While he couldn't see her face, she eminated a calm collected malice. Envious, directed, and pure hatred. She wanted to kill him, she wanted his life, but why? He didn't know her, didn't know anything about the group she was in, yet she seemed familiar with him. He tried to push back against her, but she fought harder, changing her attacks to keep him off balance. It wasn't clean, or the most energy effective, but it worked.

Nanashi kept backing up, and was growing concerned about his plan. Defending wouldnt be enough, he needed to get around her offence, and close the distance. Her weapons were smaller, but if he could get under her, he'd have an advantage. He looked at her tactic, and found that she was only pulling one of her sai's back once the second was connected to his own blade. He could use that if he timed it right.

She stabbed forward, and Nanashi twisted Shin'en no Arashi, jamming the blade between hers and her guard. When she tried to pull it back, Nanashi twisted his blade, and swung her sai's away. it landed harnlessly in the roof. Her free sai thrust forward, jamming into Nanashi's torso. Falling forward, Nanashi caught a glimpse under the mysterious woman's hood. He saw a vibrant lock of red hair, and teal coloured eyes. Time seemed to stop for a moment, and he felt a sense of familiarity with the woman. She pushed back, removed the sai from Nanashi, and leapt away.

Nanashi looked down at his stomach, the wound was gone, and in its place was a slightly glowing teal mark. He placed a hand on it, and as quickly as he noticed it, it was gone.

"Begone foul beasts!"

A calm, smooth voice shouted.

Nanashi saw a brown haired man leap onto the roof, and swing his zanpakuto. The voice was familiar to him, and the white haori immediately denoted him as a captain. He expertly thrust his zanpakuto at Nanghait, slicing through his shoulder and throat. Blood sprayed onto the ground, as Nanghait's life drained in front of them. Uryuu turned away, shielding his eyes from the gore, as Orihime followed suit. Nanghait collapsed to the ground, gurgling and choking as he gasped for air.

Nanashi saw the captain pull his green handled zanpakuto back, and watched as the giant man faded away. Turning, the captain wiped his zanpakuto clean of blood, and sheathed it.

Looking up, Nanashi saw that the hooded woman was gone, leaving her sai imbedded in the roof. He looked over to Senna, she was peacefully unconscious, but otherwise unharmed. He grabbed the sai as he walked to Senna, and sheathed his zanpakuto. Grabbing Senna, he jumped down into the courtyard where Uryuu, Orihime, and the captain were.

Uryuu was on guard, and Orihine was ready to assist where she could as well. They remembered what the warning about encountering a captain was, and seemed to be annoyed that Nanashi wasn't heeding it.

"It seems I've made it in time." The captain stated. "Come, quickly. I have only a short amount of time!"

"Nanashi?" Uryuu asked.

"It's okay. This captain is an acquaintance of mine." Nanashi replied. "I trust him."

The captain looked gentle, and caring, unlike the image that Orihime had in her mind. If Nanashi trusted him, then she did to. She dropped her guard, and bowed.

"It's an honor to meet you sir." She happily stated.

"Please, the pleasure is mine." The captain replied. "I am captain Souske Aizen of the fifth division. I've been investigating the circumstances around the imprisonment of Rukia Kuchiki. I've come to the conclusion that our governing body is corrupted, and under the control of malicious forces. The very ones that you were just fighting."

Nanashi looked at Aizen, "What evidence is there?"

"All will be said in time. I'm afraid that we might not have the privilege to discuss the details. We need to act now if we are to save miss Kuchiki."

"What do you mean?"

"Her execution was moved to today. I've already sent word to your other friends, but I've found a secret path to get to the execution grounds quickly." Aizen the informed them as he opened a hatch in the ground. "You need to follow this tunnel all the way to the end. There is a ladder that takes you right up to he cell. If you go now you can make it in time!"

"What about you?" Uryuu asked. "How do we know this isn't a trap?"

"It's simple really, I wish to see justice vetted, but properly. Her execution is completely unjust." Aizen replied.

"Come on Uryuu, if he wanted to kill us he would have just done it by now." Senna said. "Besides, Nanashi told me about him already. He's cool in my books."

"Senna! You're awake!" Orihime exclaimed.

"Your friend is right. I've already helped you before, and I will continue to help as long as our goals are aligned. Please, this isn't the time for this!" Aizen pleaded.

"Lets get going guys." Nanashi said. "Aizen, I'm indebted to you again. I'll have to come repay you when this is all said and done."

Aizen smirked, as they took off down the tunnel. "I believe I know exactly how you can repay me, Nanashi."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Come on, it's just through here!" Senna exclaimed.

Sure enough, as Aizen had said, the ladder at the end of the tunnel was there. Nanashi reached out, and felt the faint, almost non-existent reiatsu of Rukia. They were almost there, this was almost over. He felt a sudden spike of reiatau, and the aggressive, unkempt assault of pressure was from Ichigo. That much was clear to everyone.

"Good to see he's still in this fight." Uryuu stated.

"Yeah. With Ichigo this'll be a piece of cake!" Orihime happily added.

They stopped just in front of the ladder, and looked up. the faint red orange light cast shadows into the darkened tunnel. Nanashi felt Rukia's presence eminate more powerfully here. He was able to discern that she was weakened, and in pain, something that he wished to avoid.

"Go on Nanashi, we'll watch the exit. You should go too Orihime, she might be injured" Uryuu said. "This will be the exit plan, okay?"

Nanashi smiled slightly, nodding in respect to the Quincy. He had expressed his views of the shinigami before, and he was still putting his life at risk for one. It was noble, and unlike anything he'd ever seen a human do for anyone. Nanashi looked at Senna, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Stay here, Uryuu will be able to train you better than I ever could. As long as he's okay with it." Nanashi stated.

Uryuu nodded, pushed up his glasses, and said. "Of course. We may be the last few Quincy left. It only makes sense."

Turning back, Nanashi spoke "Alright Ms. Inoue, lets go get her."

Orihime happily nodded, and began climbing up the ladder. Nanashi looked back to Senna and Uryuu who had turned around and looked down the long tunnel they'd come down. Nanashi smiled, before turning back to the ladder and following Orihime up.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Rukia awoke, groggy and in pain. Her head throbbed, and she could barely focus on anything. Her last memory was in the clutches of a mysterious woman. She was a shape shifter, and definitely not from this world, but she couldnt figure out anything beyond that. As she slowly woke, the realization of her words sunk in. She felt her cheeks flush slightly, and was thankful that she was alone, she needed time to decompress.

Rukia rose to her feet, and looked around the small cell, trying to find the limited accomodations for her bed. She saw the thin sheet, and small square pillow, and began to walk towards it when the sound of footsteps and moving metal caught her ear. She stopped walking, and listened intently at the shuffling and moving, hoping that it was just the guard delivering her daily meal, when she heard a muffled, soft spoken voice.

"Wow...! This place is impressive!" The feminine voice spoke. "Its so quiet too, almost like a temple rather than a prison. Wouldn't you say Nanashi?"

Rukia looked up, unknowlingly lowering her head as she listened, when she had heard that name. The woman's voice was familiar, and she knew that despite everything, she was about to be set free. She turned away from her desolate bed spread, and as quietly as she could, she stalked closer to the voices.

"This place is definitely a prison, I can't feel anything in here." Rukia heard Nanashi say.

Rukia came to a corner, stopping just shy of it before peaking around it to see both Orihime, in her pink sweater and grey pants, and the back of Nanashi's head. Her heart leapt with relief and joy, and she took a step around the wall.

"Orihime!" Rukia exclaimed. "How?! Why?!"

Both Orihime and Nanashi turned to face her, and the former ran up to her with her arms extended."Rukia!! It's so good to see you!"

Rukia was taken back by the sudden emotional overload, and almost fell over when the girl jumped at her and hugged her. Rukia held her hands up, not really sure what to do in this situation, but found that she was able to hug her friend back with ease. The feeling of a gentle embrace was far better than anything she could have hoped for, and she let herself enjoy the sweet gesture. Like sister's being reunited after a long time away, Rukia enjoyed the hug.

"Rukia..." Nanashi said.

The realization of his presence, and everything that the mysterious shapeshifter revealed to her, hit Rukia again. No doubt Nanashi would feel strongly about Rukia, so much so that he may want to act far more openly than she was prepared for. Rukia was happy to see him, but was dreading the initial reunion.

"Nanashi. I'm glad youre here." Rukia replied. "But... I have something I need to te-"

Rukia saw Nanashi fly backwards into the wall, leaving a sizeable pile of rubble, and imprint. Three blood red tendrils retracted, and both Rukia and Orihime followed them back to a woman that Rukia was all too familiar with.

"Now now, naughty boy..." Aka Manah spoke. "You think you can just cheat on me without repercussions?"

Nanashi fell onto the ground, landing hard onto his stomach. "Argh..."

Rukia instinctively pushed Orihime back behind her and towards Nanashi. She knew that both she and Orihine stood no real chance on their own, but she'd seen Nanashi fight, and knew that they could fight with his help.

"I was beginning to think you'd forgotten about me, after all it's been so long!" Aka Manah said.

"What the hell are you talking about? I've never met you befo-"

When Nanashi looked up, the woman was standing across from him. She had the same raven black hair as Rukia, coupled with her uniform that she wore to attend school with Ichigo during her time there. The resemblance was striking, uncanny, and a perfect replica.

"Nanashi, this woman was took my place shortly after we planned to leave Karakura town. She's a shape shifter, and she told me... that you and... her... when she looked like... me..." Rukia explained.

Nanashi felt the pieces finally starting to fit together. Rukia was out of character when she asked Nanashi to spend the night. She was sultry, seductive, and far more aggressive than she normally was. The memories flashed in his mind, and he remembered the night vividly.

"You mean... this woman here, this... Rukia, took advantage of me?" Nanashi asked.

The woman began to change back into her regular form, and grew a foot taller, and her hair lengthened. The woman was wearing the black robes that both Nanghait, only more open, with her ample body on full display.

"Don't you see? My body can be your playground if you want. You can come with me any time big boy~" Aka Manah spoke.

Nanashi drew Shin'en no Arashi, and slowly let his reiatsu build. The slow change would be concealed by the sekiseki stone the prison was made from, so he could unleash his full power and no one would know. He looked to Rukia and Orihime, and saw that they were on guard, ready for a fight. He commended them, but had another idea.

"Orihime, bring Rukia to the others." Nanashi said. His voice was quietly commanding, and Orihime was initially taken back by his demeanor. She'd admitted to herself many times before that Nanashi was an intimidating person, but this was exceptionally expressed in his words.

Nanashi stepped forward, raising his zanpakuto, and spoke. "Show them their futility..."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chapter 12

Lots of movement in this one. A couple of re-writes and stuff, this was the best one by far.

Rukia and Nanashi reunited, but nit quite the lovey divey stuff. Also, whats with Aizen? You'll definitely be finding out soon!

Let the most intensive fight I've ever written begin.

Spooky


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Nanashi felt a wave of anger wash over him, vengeful of being used the way he was. His trust was shattered, like a mirror being thrown onto the ground, the pieces lay scattered in an almost cohesive pile. His eyes narrowed into a deep scowl as he barely contained his seething hatred, threatening to explode outward at everyone. He glanced at Rukia and Orihime, who had seen his face, and slowly backed away in fear. It was a feeling that he found intoxicating, the fear in others eyes as he changed a simple facial expression, the power welled within him, and he yearned for more.

He played the night spent with 'Rukia' in his mind, over and over, trying to find anything that may have tipped him off. He remembered the sudden yearning for some companionship, a physical connection that grew from his base desires, something he thought he was above. He was contented with his solitude, with being alone in a world that was all but ignorant to his existence, quietly helping the souls of the humans find their way. Unrecognized actions to be sure, but he was making a difference, he was acting as a benevolent being. Knowing now that he wasn't above his physical desires, that he was more vulnerable to them than he realized was one thing, but the witch before him took advantage of it. She toyed with his mind, twisting it to fulfill her own desires, and Nanashi fell into the trap, willingly.

"Orihime, what a nice name. You, perhaps, might be able to make the lost one feel things even I could not." Aka manah spoke.

Squirming and flushing with embarrasment, Orihime looked down in shame. She was still a child, grown to see only fifteen years. Nanashi looked over to her again, seeing that she was shaking, and tears were beginning to well in her eyes. He stepped forward, standing between her and Aka Manah to shield her from sight.

"Orihime, go." Nanashi softly said.

Nanashi didn't hear a response, but heard the footsteps slowly backing away. He needed them to leave so he could vent his anger and frustration at Aka Manah, without risking their lives. This was going to soon be the sight of a battleground, and there was a serious risk of collateral damage. Nanashi looked past Aka Manah, keeping her in his sights, yet trying to look beyond the cell for an exit.

The almost serene landscape behind her was calming, and a cool breeze fluttered through the grass. A wide river passed below the tower, with a wooden bridge impossibly higher, into the clouds just above that. From what Nanashi knew, the grounds across the bridge was the execution grounds, where Rukia was scheduled to go to today. They would serve his purposes, and so he planned to use them.

"Master, are you sure?" Shin'en no Arashi asked. "This may well be a one time deal."

Nanashi steeled himself, and readied his weapon. He was, the whole time, reflecting, raising his power. He was ready, and finally unleashed his wrath. The sense of violation, of being used for nefarious ends set him off, sending him into a blood wrath that was unbecoming of himself, and his morality. He didn't care. Nanashi, for the first time, felt his moral compass cast aside in favour of action, retaliation. He needed retribution for what happened to him, he wanted blood.

Aka Manah, surprised by his sudden and violent charge felt the full force of his initial strike. She was thrown backward, out onto the lower landing behind where she stood, taking a considerable amout of the doorway with her. The seki seki stone was far stronger and more resistant to physical force, and so breaking it was a nearly impossible feat. Still, the stone crumbled, turning to dust as any other. Nanashi couldn't say he was particularly sorry, but he'd hoped that she hadn't been crippled by this so he could continue to fight. He needed a catharsis, and she was the ideal one.

Quick to his feet and following up his cascade of force, Nanashi chased the woman, blade raised and poised to strike. As he passed the threshold of the prison doors, his radiating reiatsu exploded outward like a breaking dam. This fight would undoubtedly attract attention from all who could sense it, but at this point more shinigami were at the back of Nanashi's crazed thoughts. Every fibre of his being shouted, almost in unison, 'revenge.'

Nanashi swung Shin'en no Arashi, cutting through the air and dust, searching for Aka Manah. He saw a sudden glint of light pierce through the darkened ledge, and saw a crimson whip like point flying toward him. Quickly pulling his sword back, the force surprised him. Jarring his body and sending him back into the cell, through the wall beside the doorway. The seki seki stone crumbled away, and he landed onto the stairs leading to the upper levels of the tower.

"Well well, I guess you like it rough, eh big boy?" The sultry woman spoke. "I'll be sure sure to get my toys ready then."

Aka Manah wasted no time in chasing Nanashi, and landing over top of him as he stood up. Two crimson, pointed whips seemingly came from her body, and she began swinging at Nanashi. The first whip slammed into him, pushing him back into the stairs, and the second pushed him off balance. Twirling like a lethal dance, Aka Manah kicked his legs, sweeping them out from under him. Nanashi felt suspended in the air, hovering close to the ground yet not falling toward it, and before he could react, he felt a constricting pressure wrap around his chest. The deadly whips wrapped themselves around his body, tightening, constricting the air out of him. They held him for a moment, before slamming him into the ground, and down the spiraling staircase. The force of his body caused the stairs to crumble, and turn to broken, unsable stones.

Dazed, Nanashi tried to push himself up, not before noticing the dried blood that stained the ground. He pushed up, noting it for later upon assuming that it was Rukia's, when he felt a vice grip on his leg. He looked down, and saw the crimson tether wrapped tightly around it and was cuttig into his skin, before it pulled him back, and he lost his grip on Shin'en no Arashi. Aka Manah swung him around the room, and eventually used his body to plough through the walls of the prison, leaving a considerable hole. The force of her swing cut through the wall with incredible force, and Nanashi felt ribs cracking, and his arm nearly rip off, before being thrown into the centre of the room again.

Nanashi lay in a pile of his own blood, choking on it and gasping for breath. He was close to death, and it was all for nothing. He didn't avenge himself, or Rukia, he failed. Feeling a wave of anger and regret take hold of him, he relented when he suddenly felt traquility engulf him. A teal light emitted from his wounds, closing them and blocking the pain he felt.

"Well well... This is quite interesting." Aka Manah said, closing the distance between them. "It seems that Ormazd's light has touched you."

Nanashi rose to his feet, and scooped up Shin'en no Arashi. "I don't know what you're talking about, and I don't much care. But this power is enough to kill you!"

Nanashi charged, stampeding through Aka Manah, but she was ready for him this time. She raised her whio, and it straightened out into a blade. Nanashi swung a fist at her face, but she caight it, and they pushed into each other. The ground around their feet caved, and buckled under the force.

"You seem to be gaining strength, Lost one. Maybe Ahriman was right about you." Aka Manah spoke through grit teeth.

In place of replying, Nanashi twisted Shin'en no Arashi, freeing it and causing Aka Manah to fall forward. Using her own momentum, Nanashi let his fist slam into her fave again, this time catching her cheek. Stunned, Aka Manah was helpless to stop Nanashi from grabbing her throat, and throwing her through the ceiling into the room above.

The tower began to sway, and threatened to collapse if the two kept fighting, but they pressed on. Nanashi followed through the hole she'd left, and was met with a foot to his face. He flew back and almost went through the wall, leaving a huge portion if tge wall destroyed. He rolled off, crawling while he recovered his strength to keep fighting.

Aka Manah was worse for wear, covered in blood and shouted. "You don't get it, do you? This is all just a game!"

Slowly standing, Nanashi replied. "A game? You took advantage of me, and used Rukia! This isn't just a game anymore!"

Nanashi looked onto the ground behind Aka Manah, and noticed Shin'en no Arashi was laying on the floor. He needed to get him back if he was to stand any chance of surviving. He leapt at her, and she fell onto her back. Nanashi raised his hand, and began pummelling her, hammering his fist down with all the vengeance and fury he could muster. Each hit bloodied his knuckles and her face, she struggled to block his assault, dazing after every hit.

"STAY! AWAY! FROM! MY! FRIENDS!" Nanashi shouted with every hit.The floor behing Aka Manah was collapsing, seki seki stone was fracturing into smaller and smaller pieces. The floor by the stairs gave way, and the sounds of stone crumbling filled the air.

Nanashi jumped up, satisfied with causing simple pain, and ran to his Zanpakuto. He scooped him up, and hefted the weapon in his hands.

"MASTER!"

Nanashi felt a hand grip the back of his neck, and he was spun around and thrown into the wall. The force was all it took for the tower to begin tipping, falling due to the sizable hole that Nanashi's body left. Feeling the shifting tower, Aka Manah left through the nearby window, leaving Nanashi to die in the falling tower.

Nanashi needed to leave the tower before he was crushed by the falling stone. He pulled himself up, and looked down the hole that he'd thrown Aka Manah through, he leapt down, and rounded the corner where the entrance to the sewer was. Finding the entrance to the tunnel, he began running toward it, only for a sizable chunk of seki seki stone to come crashing down, effectively blocking him.

"Ah, shit!"

Nanashi turned around, and ran back to the hole that Aka Manah had made, and as he sprinted over to it, the tower began to fall. The hole was closed after the stairs that spiraled through the tower came crashing through the ceiling. Skidding to a halt, Nanashi backed up and he looked around for an alternate exit. Finally seeing a window high up in the tower, and knowing the angle of the collapsing structure would allow him to run up the wall to the open window, Nanashi began to run.

Nanashi pushed himself faster than he thought he could and leapt onto the wall as the tower tipped. While it was steep, it would allow him to walk and before long his stride became a run. The window, his salvation was close yet far away, dodging the stone as the tower crumbled Nanashi felt himself being pelted by stones both big and small. He looked up and noticed a large section was falling toward him, and knowing that he couldn't move fast enough, he blocked his face, and waited.

"Nanashi!" Shin'en no Arashi shouted.

Opening his eyes, Nanashi saw that the section of wall had broken, and harmlessly passed by. Continuing his sprint, Nanashi drew closer and closer to the window. More rock and stone careened toward him, making him duck, and dive to slip past them. The window drew nearer and nearer, making Nanashi run faster toward his salvation. It was a tight squeeze, but Nanashi was able to barely fit through, and was now in the open air.

Looking back, the tower of penance hit the ground, and collapsed in on itself. The thunderous boom, and sounds of scattering debris covered the sounds of anything else. The deafining roar was Nanashi's que to look for a safe place to go, and plan his next move. Rukia was safe, but the tower falling was going to draw attention. He thought of where the tunnel would lead to, and looked in that direction. He noted a peculiar looking tree, and used that as his landmark.

"NANASHI!!"

Aka Manah appeared, and kicked him into the cliffside. The rock gave way, and Nanashi fell deeper into a cave. The light of the sun was blotted out, and the hole Nanashi's body made was soon covered with rock.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Rukia was ready for anything most times, a benefit of being hypervigilant or so she thought. The fury of Nanashi's raging reiatsu was not one of them. They'd agreed to wait nearby in case Nanashi needed help, but the thunderous sounds of combat was far beyond anything they'd trained for. Nanashi was hiding his power, that much was certian now. When Rukia felt his reiatsu drop, she feared the worst, Nanashi was one of the few friends she had that understood her. She'd confided in him, and before she was taken back by the shinigami, she was ready to run away with him.

Now, they were running away from the tower, deciding to do so as the seki seki stone fell down the shaft, destroying the ladder and any chance they had of getting to him. She felt pathetic, running from the battle as it raged, but what else could she do? Living to fight another day was all well and good, but the fight wasn't over yet, not for her.

"It's just down this way here!" Senna shouted, leading the charge.

They rounded the corner meeting the same dimly lit tunnel that they'd seen before. Senna knew they were close now, she saw the light at the end, and their salvation, quickly approaching. She doubled her efforts, trying to get far enough ahead to scout for any trouble, when her vision was suddenly assaulted by the bright light of the outdoors. Taking a deep breath, she turned around, and saw the others running toward her.

"Come on guys, the air is-"

Senna turned around, and saw a bright flash. She had trouble following it, but it was approching at an alarming speed. Mesmerized by the light, she continued to focus on it. It seemed to dance throigh the air, effortlessly changing shape and direction, but also seemed to have a weight behind it. By the time Senna realized what it was and her eyes widened, it was far too late.

"Senna?" Rukia asked. "Is everything alright?"

Rukia let her eyes adjust to the bright sunlight, and slowly her blurry vision cleared. When it had, she looked at Senna, who was floating in the air, and slumped over. A shining light was eminating from her back, stopping a few feet out, and she was hanging from it. Rukia focused her tired eyes, and saw a scarlet streak lining the blade, she followed it, and saw a spatter of the same red coulour on the wall behind her. Rukia realized what had happened, and her eyes widened in horror.

"SENNA!!" Rukia shouted, running toward the girl.

This shinmering light retreated from Senna's back, and disappeared. Senna fell to the ground, dropping to her knees and remaining upright.

Rukia reached her, and saw her chest was bleeding profusely. It pooled around her and Rukia, saturating their white garments. Rukia knew that this wound was serious for a human, and with Senna only being 12, this was far more dire. She'd grown close to Nanashi, from what she could tell, and knowing how she looked up to him, he no dodoubt felt the same. Despair and panic began to rear its ugly head and as Rukia felt tears welling up Orihime knelt down beside her.

""Well well." Came an arrogant voice. "This simply won't do, now will it?"

As if from nothing, a light lavender haired man appeared. His eyes seemed to be as permanently closed, as his smirk seemed permanently plastered onto his face.. His haori warned them if his power, and they felt it eminating off of him as well. He began to walk forward, and Uryuu readied his bow, while Orihime grabbed her hair bands.

"For you to be out here, means you couldn't possibly be responsible for the tower falling. I'll assume there is at least one more of you." The captain discerned.

A blue flash if light flew past Rukia, and narrowly missed the Captain, exploding in the distance behind him.

Surprised, the Captain looked at Uryuu. "Oh, a Quincy. How rare. Tell me, is this some kind of revenge plot? Afer all, we warned you."

"Uryuu, stop. That is one if the most powerful Captains in the Gotei 13. Gin Ichimaru." Rukia said. "Captain, I surrender. Please, find it in your heart to let my friends go. They had nothing-"

"I'm quite sorry, miss Kuchiki." Another, smooth voice replied from behind.

"Captain Aizen?" Orihime asked.

Uryuu turned his attention to Aizen, skeptical of his appearance here, along with Gin. Something was wrong, and they were in incredible danger.

Before he could react, Aizen was on him delivering a swift, but debilitating punch to Uryuu's stomach. "Sai." He added, binding Uryuu in place.

"Captain Aizen! Why?! We trusted you!!" Orihime cried out.

"Thats the thing about trust, sweetie." Gin spoke, appearing behind her. "Often times, you're wrong."

Gin grabbed the back of Orihime's head, and threw her into the ground with a sickening snap. While not dead, she was unconscious. Rukia felt her grief overcome her, and she looked to the ground, defeated. She was next, and while she was powerless to stop them, she wouldn't let them see her cry.

"Ugh, I detest getting my hands dirty. No matter, we will proceed as planned."

Aizen walked over to Rukia,and looked down in smug satisfaction. "Not to worry, miss Kuchiki. We have no desire to kill your friends. On the contrary, we need you all alive. They would just get in the way, and we really cannot afford any more delays."

"What the hell do you want?" Rukia demanded. "You kidnapped me, held me against my will, and for what? So you could kill a couple of humans, and torture me?!"

Aizen chuckled, "It's simple really, you have something of mine, and I want it back. It's been growing in you, maturing. And with all of your pain and suffering, its now the perfect time to collect it."

Rukia angrily stood up, much to the disdain of her protesting legs. She soon found herself completely immobilized, hands and arms straining behind her. Kido.

"Come now, you have a meeting with an old friend of yours. He should be emerging at the execution grounds any minute now." Aizen replied, grabbing her, and disappearing away along with Gin.

Emerging from the shadows,a small black cat crept toward the downed humans. She sensed life comig from them, and dropped a small red orb. A quiet humming eminated from it, and slowly a thin red barrier engulfed them. They would live if she had anytbing to say about it.

In time, they would all be needed. A darkness was about to emerge from its long slumber, and it threatened existance itself.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chapter 13 after an extended time away. Im coming to realize that this is going to take me time, and promising a set schedule is impossible with how hectic life is. I promise that im not going to abandon this story, ive got it figured out now.

Anyway,I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and look forward to the next kne coming really soon.

Atlas


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Ichigo, and Tatsuki had been running toward the sounds of battle, ducking into cover whenever they came across shinigami. They'd decided that the best course if action was subtlety given the explosive nature of the fighting. Having seen a large, black clad man walking around, looking for the "imposters" it was safe to say that they were on the shinigami hit list.

They watched as the distant pure white tower emanated a strong and penetrating force, then disappear, then reemerge sporadically. Both Ichigo and Tatsuki knew who's it was, and quickened their pace. As they rounded another corner, careful to look for shinigami who might want their heads, they felt an explosion of a cold, oenetrating reiatsu.

"Thats Nanashi..." Tatsuki said stopping to look in the direction it came from

Ichigo looked around to ensure their safety before replying. "Yeah, I guess the old guy got caught."

"He's not old Ichigo."

"The guy said he's lived ten times our lives! That makes him at least a hundred and fifty years old!"

"What? Thats idiotic. He's definitely our age, maybe even a few years older." Tatsuki replied. "Maybe he's just more established, and settled in life and that's why he's a..."

Trailing off, Tatsuki stopped herself from finishing that statement. She knew that Nanashi and her wouldn't happen, he was Rukia's. Still, the pain hurt as much as it did, despite Ichigo helping her realize that it was normal. She knew that he was aware of her feelings, so she wasn't worried abiut him pressing the issue, to which she was incredibly thankful.

Ichigo placed a hand in her shoulder, taking her out if her downtrodden thoughts. "Hey. I know its tough, but I'm here for you, Okay? Any time you wanna talk, just let me know."

Tatsuki fell behind Ichigo, letting him lead for now. While she was strong, he was far stronger, coupling that with the fact that she was struggling to combat the overwhelming familiarity of the reiatsu washing around them. She was fearful of collapsing. Ichigo already knew this, and volunteered to go in first, whether out of bravado or sincerity toward his friend didn't much matter to her in that moment. All she cared about was recentering herself and preparing for the next fight.

"You there! Halt!" Came a voice unfamiliar to Tatsuki.

Turning around, both she and Ichigo saw a man approaching with long, vibrant red hair. He had dried blood on his face, and he was running with a visible limp. He was wearing a small wooden symbol on his arm, but that's not what Tatsuki immediately noticed about this man. Her mind flashed to the scene she'd walked up on the night Rukia was taken, and her eyes widened. Nanashi lay on the ground, nearly disembowled, and Senna was face down in the dirt, unconsious and nearly drowning in the rain.

Tatsuki remembered what Senna had told her, and the description of the man she gave, fit him perfectly. Summoning her weapons Tatsuki's hands engulfed in flames, as did her feet, and soon a crimson gauntlet, and boots replaced them. She lunged at him, fist raised while he drew his own weapon.

"Wait, wait, wait!" The man pleaded. "I'm not here to fight you!"

Tatsuki punched, the power of her flame following it and crashing into him. "Why should I believe you?!"

"Because we have new orders, directly from our leadership!" The man explained. "I need to deliver a message that will save Rukia's life!"

Ichigo landed next to Tatsuki, and placed a hand on her wrist. She looked up at him and saw his troubled, yet calm demeanor. She felt her defenses calm to normal levels, and her weapon turned into a flame, and dimmed out.

"You've got information that can save Rukia? Why the sudden change?"

"Renji is my name, nice to meet you too." Renji replied, displeased with Ichigo's arrogance. "And my orders changed because believe it or not, the entire Gotei 13 is under attack."

A distant deep rumble resounded, and Renji's eyes widened in shock. Ichigo and Tatsuki turned around, and the white tower slowly lowered into the ground. Their point of reference was gone, but now they reqlized the severity if this situation. If Renji was to be believed, then he might be the one to lead them. Not to mention, he could get the past any guards who hadn't gotten word yet.

"We need to move." Renji stated. "Now look, I know you think I'm a bad guy, and I'm assuming you know that I took Rukia away with my Captain. But I assure you, we have reason to believe that the Rukia we took, was an imposter."

Ichigo whipped his head around, looking at Renji and realizing his tone. "What? She's an imposter? The hell do you mean?!"

"It's foggy right now, but central 46 seems to believe that a long forgotten enemy is finally making its move against us." Renji replied. "We won't know for sure standing out here, let's go."

Reluctantly, Tatsuki followed in behid Ichigo. If what Renji said was true, then Nanashi would be furious, and would need someone to talk to. Maybe she could fill that gap after all.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Nanashi awoke to the sounds of chains, and whispering voices. Pushing himself up, the casting off of rocks and stone echoed into the dimly lit cavern. The subtle sounds of shuffling footsteps echoed, and he knew he wasn't alone. He scanned his surroundings, and found several shadowed figures standing still. The vaguely humanoid figures seemed to take steps, but Nanashi couldnt tell if they were forward or back, the light didn't allow for it.

"Who the hell are you?" A voice called out, echoing off of the nearby walls making it impossible to determine where it came from.

A sliver of red light caught Nanashi's eye, and a deadly red beam flew toward Nanashi's head. He ducked below it, and it collided with a pillar behind him. Suddenly feeling arms wrapped around him, Nanashi slipped back, and was pressed into the pillar. His face was pressed into it by a small yet powerful hand and he struggled to free himself.

"Hello slave. Miss me?" Aka manah spoke.

Nanashi brought his arm up, and elbowed anything he could reach. He connected with Aka Manah, and she let him go, stumbling back. Blindly, Nanashi swung a fist out, missing anything he aimed for. He stepped forward, catching a glimpse of Aka Manah, and with one final swing finally connected her face.

The red light erupted from the darkness, barely missing Nanashi's head, and exploding into the ceiling. A large hole was torn into it, and bright sunlight bled into the room. Nanashi got a good look at his surroundigs, and saw the black humanoid figures with the same horned hollow masks that had attacked him when the first arrived in this world. Chained to the floor and whispering and whining to be made whole. Aka Manah pulled her whip back and stood opposite of the falling debris, looking at Nanashi.

Scanning the room, Nanashi couldn't find his Zanpakuto anywhere. He tried to reach out, and call Shin'en no Arashi, but couldn't feel him.

"Oh, I can assure you your Zanpakuto isn't anywhere near here." Aka Manah said, suddenly charging toward Nanashi.

Nanashi braced as best as he could but Aka Manah was gaining speed. It became clear that he'd have to move, or risk his ribs crushing into themselves. There was a glint in the corner of his eye, and he felt the familiar feeling of his own soul. As Aka Manah was upon him, he leapt toward the glint, and she destroyed the pillar he was in front of. The roof shook, and rocks fell onto the ground crushing some of the errant humanoid beings, and nearly Nanashi.

As he slid under one of the collapsing pillars, he caught a glimpse of the same shimmering light that drew him, and without warning his mind flooded with the cold tendrils of the Void.

"Shin'en no Arashi!"

Clacking into the ground, Nanashi slid past, barely picking his Zanpakuto in his had. The familiar weight of the weapon put him at ease, and levelled the fight. He stood a chance now.

"That was rude of you to drop me, Master." Shin'en no Arashi chided. "And here I thought you cared... Oh tis a cruel fate bestowed upon me!"

Aka Manah emerged through the dust and debris, and before Nanashi had seen her she was on him. His sealed Zanpakuto, while an effective weapon against lesser beings, would prove to be useless. He needed an escape plan, some way to get away for he could release his Shikai. He blocked what he could, and barely moving clear of what he couldn't block.

"We need a plan Master. She's eating you alive!" Shin'en no Arashi said.

Aka Manah was wildly slashing and clawing her way through Nanashi's defence. Whatever angle he tried to play was closed off by ber relentless assault, and Nanashi felt himself waining. The force of her attacks, coupled with the several hundred feet of rock be was thrown through, started to take it's toll, and hed soon be dead if it didn't change.

Aka Manah raised her arms, and the red bladed whip extended. "This is the end for you slave!"

Seeing his chance, Nanashi slashed at her arm, cutting into it. Widened eyes stared at the deeply embedded blade, and as the blood began to pour out if the wound, Nanashi took a breath.

"Show them their futility."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Rukia was lead to the execution grounds, staring in awe at the collapsed tower of penance. She stood shocked as it fell, as did the other shinigami around them, yet she held onto a hope that Nanashi wasn't stuck in it as it fell. She reached out, and felt multiple reiatsu signatures eerily similar to Nanashi. The fighting still raged, and the flaring of the reiatsu gave her a small measure of hope.

"Halt!" Captain Aizen commanded. "Head Captain, I've found the prisoner trying to escape with the Ryoka. No doubt the other attacks were meant as a distraction."

Genryusai Yamamoto stood next to the Sokyuku, and two large wooden pillars. He was the head Captain of the entire Gotei 13. He was feared, respected, but most importantly of all, was the final say in Shinigami matters. He was the bridge between the 46 noble families, and the Shinigami. He was more often than not, the last person a prisoner would see. Rukia felt his presence growing as they approached the execution grounds, and held onto hope that her final plea might be honoured.

"Hmm, very good. Even through this attack, we must remain vigilant in our laws. A significant show of control must be given." Yamamoto replied. "Lady Kuchiki, even in this turbulent time, you still seek to throw our laws into disorder. What say you?"

Rukia knelt, exhaustion finally overcoming her. She looked up, and saw Byakuya, and several other captain's present for this. Pleading quietly to Byakuya, she felt despair when he scowled, and closed his eyes. Her plea's would fall onto deaf ears after all.

"I have nothing to say in my defence, Head Captain. I plead guilty of all charges."

"Very well, you have been sentenced to execution, which will be carried out immediately." Yamamoto commanded, raising an arm to signal the executioner.

"I have one final request, if I may be so bold." Rukia added.

Yamamoto opened his eyes, taken back by her sudden yet determined stare. She wasn't about to object to the sentencing, but there was something burning in her that caught his eye. If she were anyone else, he would attribute this to she Shin'o academy training. Rukia, however was always full of surprises, and a deep hidden power that he knew she didn't yet realize.

"Very well. We will honor your final request."

Relieved, Rukia relaxed, and fought back her tears. "I want you to let my friends, the Ryoka go free. They only meant to save me, and I dont want them to die because of it."

"Let the Ryoka go?! Do you have any idea how much damage they've caused? The attacks across the seireitei, the Tower of Pennance! That is a bold request, young Kuchiki." Aizen spoke.

"I will grant it, for all except the ones responsible for the Tower. Crimes must be punished."

Rukia lowered her head, and while she felt a modicum of relief, she knew that Nanashi was the one responsible for the tower falling. If he could do that, then maybe he could escape with little problems. It would have to do. She was led to the twin stakes atop Sokyuku hill, and three white boxed were placed at her feet. She felt a strange energy wrapping around her wrists and ankles, and was suddenly and quickly lifted into the air.

Quickly following her, the Sokyuku was lifted into the air by Yamamoto who began to chant the summoning spell. Rukia began to think back on her life, and silently smiled. She'd lived a full life, full of ups and downs, but didn't regret a thing. She used her time in the tower to contemplate where she might be if she'd made different choices, but found herself contented with the ones she made. She wanted to go and see her friends again, to make sure they were safe, but she felt that Nanashi would be able to take care of them. Thinking about them, she knew that they would be ready for whatever the world threw at them.

As the air around her warmed, and the brilliant orange glow engulfed her vision, she closed her eyes. Her thoughts drifted toward Nanashi, and she thought about her odd feeligs for him. He felt familiar, yet he was a complete stranger, she'd never met him before, and the first time she saw him was in her briefing before being deployed to Karakura. He was a shinigami, a seemingly rogue one, but didn't interfere with shinigami buisness. The gotei 13 had a plan to bring him in, but it was always an afterthought given how peacefully he had handled his few interactions with the shinigami. Things had no doubt changed now, given the state of the Tower of Pennance.

The Sokyuku had materialized, taking the form of a pheonix. The heat seemed to dissipate, and the flames seemed to die down, creating a deathly silence that filled the air. Rukia thanked her friends quietly, and resigned herself to her death. It was the least she could do.

The ground began to shake, and Rukia felt herself beginning to sway back and forth in reaction. A deafening roar overtook her hearing, and a plume of black and violet reiatsu erupted into the sky, kicking up dust, and rock. Rukia squinted through the onslaught of dirt, and soon the light from the sun was blotted out. She felt an immediate assault of reiatsu bombard her, filling her with a soul sucking cold. Her mind fuzzed over at the unrelenting force, and she had to close her eyes to focus in not passing out.

Emerging from the dust were two figures, each landing on opposite sides if the newly formed hole in the ground. After regaining herself, Rukia saw that distinctive white hair of Nanashi, and the vibrant orange red hair of Aka Manah.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Nanashi was tired, sore, and bleeding almost everywhere. He'd had enough of Aka Manah's quips, and finally let his frustrations get the better of him. He poured nearly his entire being into his zanpakuto, just as Aka Manah had been increasing her power as well. He looked around, realizing his mistake when the walls of the cave couldn't hold. The shinigami would no doubt chastise him for its destruction, if they didn't try to kill him first chance they got. He looked down at himself, evaluating his ability to go on, and finally noticed his shihakusho was torn almost beyond repair. His haori was a distant memory, the only thing covering him was his torn shitagi, and hakama. More importantly to him, his chest was exposed and the banadages wrapped around them were a frayed mess. He placed a hand delicately over his prominent, circular scar seared into his flesh.

Nanashi's shame regarding his odd birthmark were flaring when he looked around and noticed Rukia strewn up next to two large wooden posts.

"Rukia?! What the hell happened?!" Nanashi called to her. "You were supposed to get out of here!"

Rukia looked down, seeing his bare chest made her lose focus and stare, if only for the myriad of scars that adorned him. Coming back to her senses, Rukia opened her mouth to reply, being cut off before she could. Nanashi had appeared, and was carrying her down after breaking the seals. Landing, Rukia began to panic as Aizen approached.

"Well done, Nanashi. I commend you for your daring rescue of lady Kuchiki." Aizen calmly stated. "Yet now, perhaps this needs to end."

"Thank you. I'm looking forward to leaving. I know I owe you a favour, for your help in Karakura, but any chance you can deal with this here while I find her a safe place?" Nanashi asked.

Aizen smirked, remembering the exchange with a sly smirk.

"Nanashi no, Aizen is going to-"

"I'm afraid I cannot do that." Aizen replied, as he placed his hand onto his head, and tapped his forhead with his thumb. "I don't like unfinished buisness. I'm calling in my favour, right now."

Nanashi felt his mind blank, and suddenly he lost colour in his sight. Grey and dull, Nanashi looked over to Rukia, trying to plead with her, yet unable to call for help, or tell her to leave. Rukia who was stricken with a quiet horror silently watched as Nanashi lost control, and sat perfectly still. His trance like gaze seemed to look through her and into the sky behind her.

"As you may now reqlize, my intent is my own. However, allow me to explain a few things Rukia was a very important catalyst for a special artifact. Similar to the one I had shown you there is the second half of the Hogyuku. I need you to retrieve it, and give it to me."

Aizen seemingly spoke directly into his mind. Nanashi began to protest, yet he found he couldn't. His whole body was being controlled by Aizen, even though his thoughts were his own, and his consciousness remained. He watched himself stand, dropping Rukia to the ground and look down at her.

"It is within her, Nanashi. The second half is within Rukia. Use your true power, the power bend reality and time to plung into her spirit, retrieve it, and give it to me."

Nanashi grabbed Rukia by the throat, effortlessly hoisting her into the air, and facing her chest. Rukia struggled against him, trying to pry open his hands and escape, but she couldn't in her weakened state. She had to watch as Nanashi's dead eyes quietly obeyed Aizen's command. Extending a hand back, Nanashi began to faintly glow a violet light around his hand and wrist, and thrust his hand into her, causing her to scream out in agonizing pain. Her chest felt a crushing weight as Nanashi's hand was inside her, and her whooe body soon felt numb. The pain of having her soul manipulated was excruciating, and she was powerless to stop him from doing it.

Nanashi was rooting around, searching deeper as he watched her cry out in pain. He tried to pull his hand away, but with Aizen controlling him, it was impossible. He had to sit and watch as he tortured the one he loved, only finding relief in the favt that she wouldn't die from this act. Slowly, he pulled his hand out, and the Hogyuku was pulled from her body.

Casting her to the ground, where she landed hard and unconscious, Nanashi turned to Aizen, and handed the small violet orb to him. Smiling, Aizen backed away, and faced the other shinigami, who were staring in horror at the events unfolding. Byakuya's eyes widened when he heard his sisters screams, but found himself planted in place. An unknown force held all of them in olace, binding them ti the ground, and each other.

"What is the meaning of this?! Explain yourself Souske!" Juushiro Ukitake, demanded. "Who is the boy?! What did he do to Miss Kuchiki?!"

Aizen walked past his fellow captains, and turned around. "My fellow shinigami. It appears as if this is where we part ways. I have with me, the second half of the Hogyuku. With it, I will be able to unlock the Void Forge, and unleash my will upon the world."

"You bastard... It was you! The whole time, it was you!" Nanashi shouted, returning from his daze. "You used me!"

"It was quite simple actually. The fact that you thougt you were worthy to fight me is quite insulting. Slave." Aka Manah replied.

"Now now Aka Manah. Remember what he's been through. It stands to reason that he'd forget his place." Aizen stated. "Boy, go to the memoriam. Read to Void tome. Learn, and then come after me, if you think you can. I wish to see what Kaveh can do.

Void energy tore through reality, creating a portal into it, and Aizen leapt through, followed by Aka Manash, and Gin Ichimaru. Nanashi looked back to Rukia, realizing that there wasn't anything he could do right now, except plead his case, and hope for her release. He knelt down beside her, cradling her head in his arms while the prison guards surrounded him, and the Shinigami present drew weapons and joined the guards.

"Make way! Official buisness!"

An argument began among the shinigami, and Nanashi let it drown out behind him. He looked at Rukia, worried about what had happened to her. She was still alive, yet unconscious, and unable to respond. What had he done? What the hell happened to him? What was Aizen planning. The questions piled up, filling his mind with growing despair, and more questions.

"Like it or not, Central 46 and the tribunal veto your decision. More is at stake here than your flow of souls, or your laws!" The emmisary shouted.

"Very well. I will meet with the tribunal. Let us see what they say when I express to them the damage done." Yamamoto replied looking over at the mysterious boy.

The emmisary quickly walked to Nanashi and Rukia, kneeling down beside them. "You needn't worry. She will be okay, and you will as well."

"How do you know?" Nanashi angrily replied.

The emmisary picked Rukia up, carefully cradling her as he walked to a strecher. "Because we've seen this before. All of the answers will come, trust me, but we must make haste. Come with me."

Not knowing what to do, or where to go, Nanashi followed the emmisary to the caravan of people. A few carts were lined up on the road, and Nanashi saw a few familiar faces. Ichigo, Tatsuki, and Renji all sitting in one, looking battered but okay. As he passed by, he nodded in affirmation.

As he settled in, his mind went back to the events as they unfolded. Aizen used him, Aka Manah used him, and now it seemed that the shinigami government was about to do the same. In that moment though, he didn't care. Aizen was his target now, and he'd pay in blood for everything he'd done.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chapter 14

And that's it for the Rukia Rescue Arc. I'm going to start naming the chapters after the story arc's name, just because of how long I intend this story to be. The Rukia Rescue Arc was shortened, because of dead scenes, and just a complicated mess of stuff that I wanted to do, that frankly would be more at home in a pancake fever dream. The extra time with these chapters is really allowing me to figure out the story progression, and I can happily say that the next Arc's story board is done. Going be longer than the Rukia Rescue Arc, and there's going to be some major plot points explored that I made in Alternate Story.

There is going to be a fan suggest OC making an appearance next chapter, so keep an eye out. I do take OC suggestions, but there isn't a guarantee that it'll make it into the story, or their importance to this story in particular. It has to fit more or less with the narrative but I'll be sure to let you know if I intend to use a character you've suggested. One last thing, please be flexible with your idea's, but don't just go along with it if you're really against any changes I suggest.

As always, let me know what you thought, I can only improve with feedback.

Atlas


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 ** _Whispers of Oblivion_**

"Quickly, quickly now!"

Nanashi followed closely behind Rukia and the medical staff at the Central 46 compound. He'd only a few moments before been told about Senna's critical state. He felt at fault for everything that had happened to both Senna and Rukia, and while he tried to hide it, his scowl was seen by Rukia.

"This isn't your fault Nanashi. It's mine." Rukia said. "I shouldn't have let her go first..."

Nanashi found little solace in Rukia's words, but quickly countered. "Had I not been so naive none of this would have happened in the first place. I should have known, there must have been signs. Now I get to live with all of this."

"You needn't be so tough on yourself Nanashi. The powers at play here far surpass even your own understanding of the Void, that knowledge however, is why we are here. The young girl will be fine, some of the best healers reside in this place." The mysterious ambassador spoke.

Nanashi and Rukia were stopped behind a door leading deeper into the building, and where Senna was heading to be healed. "I'm sorry, this place is for the medical staff. Allow me to take all of you to your accomodations. Nanashi, Rukia, I'm afraid we all must speak privately. Aiko!"

Practically forgetting that they were there, Nanashi saw handmaid step forward and lead the group down an adjacent hall toward the sounds of running water and steam. He imagined the kind of rest and relaxation was ahead of them, and hoped they took advantage despite the circumstances. They definitely deserved it after all that had happened, as Nanashi knew, Kido rarely fixed the exhaustion and other side effects from being beat as badly as they were.

Nanashi and Rukia followed the ambassador through a doorway and into a darkened hallway.

The ambassador briskly walked along, his red haori nearly touched the ground as he did. Rukia mused at the sight, as it gave him the illusion of gliding across the floor. Had the situation been different Rukia would have found this far more amusing, but as things stood now the situation was dire and called for a certain sense of maturity and professionalism. Still, she snickered the longer she thought about it.

Nanashi was blank. He kept replaying the events on the sokyoku and berating himself for being blind. As he replayed the memory over and over he slowly found it beginning to block anything else. Closing his eyes and trying to recentre, a quiet snicker pierced the perverse thoughts that were clouding him. He looked over to Rukia, and noticed a small grin on her face. She looked over at Nanashi, and subtly pointed to the ambassador, and snickered again. Nanashi looked, and saw the man, seemingly floating diwn the hallway, and couldn't help but let a smile slip.

They continued to walk silently down the darkened hall toward an open door. The slowly rising reiatsu led both Rukia and Nanashi to believe that some if the strongest shinigami were in the room just ahead, and they both let the situation fall to the side to prepare for an apparent audience with the governing body.

"Young master, you need to change your shihakusho. You can't go in looking like that." The ambassador said, turning just before the door and heading into a hudden closet. "Come here, I'll give you something to cover yourself."

Rukia looked at Nanashi's back, seeing the layered scars that adorned him. They were straight, running from his shoulder down on an angle toward his hip. They seemed too deliberate to be battle scars, as evidenced by his freshly healed scars from his battle with Aka Manah. She had a few herself and compared them to Nanashi's as well, and none were as cleanly cut, save for one on her arm, an accident from training. He has puncture scarring on his shoulder, as if an animal had bitten down onto it, and a few more jagged ones around his arms. Whatever had happened to him, Rukia knew it was serious. Ever more serious was his obvious ability to recover from them, given how he described the collapsing of the tower of penance.

"Here we are, put this on." The ambassador spoke, handing Nanashi a spare Shihakusho.

As he adorned it, he turned around and Rukia looked at his chest, surprise and concern taking her mind from the sight. Nanashi had a few other scars, jagged and violent, yet the most prominent one was on his chest. It was circular, and all too familiar to her. She'd seen that mark before, right before a prisoner vanished without a trace. She'd been taught that it was reserved for the most vile, cunning, and dangerous of criminals who had no honor, and were too violent for the regular prison, yet also too skilled to be put to waste. They were usually sent away, and never returned to "regain their lost honour" as Byakuya called it. It meant death through combat, that much she was able to discern, and while it explained Nanashi's odd origins, she began to doubt that he was from the Seireitei. Returning to the scar, she could barely make out the writing on it.

"Orochi..." Rukia quietly and unknowingly spoke.

Nanashi looked down at his chest, and quickly turned away from Rukia, hiding his embarrassment. "You... uh... you saw that, eh?"

Looking up, Rukia felt her cheeks flush and turned away quickly. She'd been caught gawking at a supposed criminal. Byakuya would have her head if he found out. "Y-yeah... sorry."

"It's okay. Chances are you were going to see it anyway. Back in the living world we..." Nanashi stopped, looking at Rukia's uncomfortable expression, and remembered that things were actually far different than he had experienced. "...I mean, **_I_** , was ready to show it to you."

Rukia's cheeks flushed slightly, turning pink as she realized that she wasn't dreaming. He actually thought that they'd been together, and it was apparently convincing enough for him to expose his obvious insecurity to her. It was endearing, despite the uncanny disconnect with their experience with it. She wanted to know what happened, without the details, but there wasnt any way to address it that wouldn't be awkward for them. For now, they'd have to sit on the issue and deal with the more immediate and pressing issue.

"If it means anything, I don't expect anything else from it." Nanashi said trailing off.

"There you go. You're presentable now, and the tribunal will see you now."

The large doors opened to reveal a wide half circular room, and three hooded figures sitting on elaborate thrones. A light fog drifted through the room, as well as the powerful scent of lavender. Rukia recognized the smell as a very prominent smell from the Kuchiki manor. She had heard about the tribunal as well, thinking it was merely a legend, and that the 46 members of the government were all the governing body that was. The tribunal was almost a myth to her at this point, rarely hearing anything solid about them yet in fact hearing about them frequently. It was almost a game to threaten people with an audience with the tribunal.

"Noble members of the tribunal, I have brought you the one touched by the Void, as well as one who contained the key as requested." The ambassador announced.

"Very good, you have done well. You may present them Kei." An elderly man's voice stated.

"Subjects, Nanashi, and Rukia Kuchiki, step onto the platform before you, and announce yourself to the tribunal." Kei commanded.

Rukia and Nanashi stepped onto a minutely elevated square platform and, and faced the three most prominent and important people in the entire seireitei. The audience shook Rukia, a sudden tense fear taking over her thoughts, while Nanashi, oblivious to the importance of the people before him, curiously stood silently. She turned her attention back to the tribunal, and tried to discern the nature of the trio.

On the left stood a woman who's immediately noticable feature was her crimson hair. It was hanging loosely behind her and went down into the small of her back. While she stood on the tribunal, she had the appearance of someone who was far too young to be part of the highest level of governance, yet here she stood. It was said that the tribunal took all skills into account, yet the nobility of the seireitei was also known to have members. If this woman was indeed nobility, her house eluded Rukia. She had a vert familiar reiatsu that Rukia could swear was the same as the head captain's, but she still seemed too young. The mystery would have to wait it seemed.

On the right, was a dark skinned man with vibrant purple hair. One side if his head was shaved almost down to the skin, and he had a small braided ponytail hanging just above his shoulders. He was tall, and unlike the other two, was armed with a shorter zanpakuto hanging around his waist. While not nearly as young looking as the first, he still was noticably younger than the mysterious third member. He seemed to have a calm, serious demeanor, yet approachable attitude about him. His hands were crossed his chest, and Nanashi noted that there was a definite confidence about him.

In the centre, stood an elderly man with white hair, and mustache. He was clearly the eldest of the tribunal, and both his position and presence denoted his authority. He curiously eyed Nanashi and Rukia, and seemed to make a mental note to discuss something with them privately. Whatever the case may have been, Rukia nor Nanashi would be able to read the mans mind. His interest, as well, was a mystery and Rukia knew that it would have to wait until the hearing was done.

"Very well." The elderly man spoke. "The tribunal stands in session. Young Shinigami, you have been brought here upon much deliberation, to discuss the events leading up to the situation upon Sokyoku hill, and the collapse of the The Tower of Pennance. While I know that this task will be particularly demanding of you given how you have yet to rest, the meeting is in accordance with emergency protocols. We will make our decision regarding crimes once we have heard your account of events. Where upon we will vote in private whether punishment is deemed necessary. You may begin when ready."

The next few hours would be long, arduous, but in order to circumvent the Shinigami being dispatched against them, Nanashi knew that he needed to play along.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Ugh... its been four hours now. Are they going to be coming around here anytime soon?" Ichigo impatiently spoke as he paced.

"Ichigo, chances are they're going to be all night. Take it easy will ya?" Senna replied.

Senna was laying in a bed, recovering from her wounds and Ichigo had offered to stay with her while the others got rest and sleep as well. Ichigo walked over to the nearby window, and opened the blinds. The sun was beginning to set, and he found it calming, if a little unnerving. He was beginning to come to terms with everything that happened over the past few days, and it kept hitting him. The seireitei had been just as blindsided by this turn if events, but it was still fresh, still raw.

"You don't have to wait here you know. I'll be fine all by my lonesome." Senna said.

"Nah, it's fine. I want to make sure you're okay. Besides, everyone else is sleeping or recovering, so I've got nothing to do." Ichigo replied.

Senna scoffed. "Nice to see you're sticking around for my sake."

"No, it's not- I didn't mean-" Ichigo fumbled over his words. He stopped when he heard Senna giggling at him.

Senna tilted her head to the side and smiled. "Man, Rukia was right. You're really easy to mess with."

Ichigo scowled indignantly, before sighing and smirking. There was a huge amount of relief he'd felt given her execution was halted, but this mysterious place that they'd been sent to seemed too formal for his liking.The door slid open, and the same man who had escorted each of them here stood, and ushered in both Rukia and Nanashi.

"Hey! You're okay!" Senna excitedly spoke.

"Senna!" Rukia exclaimed, running over to her and pulling her into a deep hug. Senna hugged her back, but still shaken up by the sudden embrace.

"Hey, Rukia you're kinda hurting me..." Senna quietly said.

Realizing that she was being too forceful, Rukia released her and stood back up. "Oh! Sorry!"

Nanashi looked ad the two of them, and smiled. They'd grown close surprisingly fast, and while it was difficult to explain he almost felt as if Senna was far more familiar than either of them realized.

"So, how did everything go?" Ichigo asked. "Is it taken care of?"

"In a sense, yes. But also no." Nanashi replied. "We've all been acquitted of crimes, if thats what you're wondering."

"Do we know what Aizen's plan is? Why did he need the Hogyoku?" Senna asked.

"He needs it to open the way to the 'Void Forge.' An ancient artifact of unprecedented power." Kei spoke.

Nanashi turned to Kei, and asked. "How do you know that?"

"I am not just some people fetcher. I am the Judicator of the Memoriam. Our library of infinite knowledge. Now, sit. You've explained yourself to the Tribunal, and they've granted you complete amnesty, however I know that there is more going on here." Kei urgently spoke. "Tell me, do you know how our world and the dimensions came to be?"

Nanashi shook his head, looking at the others to see if they had any ideas.

"I thought not, its not something thats widely known and for good reason it seems." Kei replied as he opened an ancient looking book. "In the beginning, two figures emerged. One by the name Ahura Mazda, or Ormazd. The other Angra Mainyu or Ahriman. Together they filled opposite ends of the smae function. Ormazd was focussed on the corporeality, the living world, and the flow of souls into life. While Ahriman was focussed on incorporeality, the afterlife and the flow of souls into death. For an unknown amount of time they existed together almost as one being, until they created the first dimension. Nobody can recount why this happened, or what caused it, all that was left was an ancient structure. We have little to no information about this place, only that it transcends our knowledge of the universe."

Rukia, Nanashi, and Ichigo, feeling that this explanation was going to be rather long winded, sat down, taking the time to rest their weary bodies.

"Once they finished creating this place, Ormazd filled it with life, everything from plants, animals, and humans. The humans lived in harmony with their new world, much to the pleasure of Ormazd. Ahriman, knowing that his place was the realm of death, decay, and reincarnation, kept his distance. For a time things ran as they should have. That was until he decided to intervene, and decided to speak directly with the humans. The first interaction was less than ideal, for once he spoke of his role, he was immediately feared by the humans, and qthey cast him aside, fearing any and all interaction with him would bring death. In anger, he shut himself away, refusing to allow the humans to pass the veil and in turn be reincarnated. Whether or not it was jealousy, or his attempt to make peace with the living humans he created the first of the 'Void Touched' out of the souls of those whose reincarnation was halted. His 'Void Touched' were the first non-humans made, and their complexion made it abundantly clear just who they were. Nanashi is a descendant of one of these 'Void Touched'. His appearance is a dead give away if you know what to look for."

Rukia, Senna, and Ichigo looked at Nanashi, and began looking for signs that he was 'Void Touched'. The act was innocent, that much Nanashi knew, but it made him feel as if they were looking for defects in him.

"Uhh... do you mind?" Nanashi asked with closed eyes. "Please continue Kei."

Kei opened a book with violet binding, reading from it. "The 'Void Touched' were human in shape, with unnatural powers far beyond that of the humans, and had a head of white hair and yellow eyes that seemed to glow. The first were said to have been fatally toxic to be around as the raw Void energies emanating from them would quickly kill anything made by Ormazd. The cycle of death and rebirth was still maintained despite this however. The humans and Void Touched, under the pretense of coexistence, maintained agreements for living accommodations, and peacefully lived for thousands of years. However, due to the mere existence of the Void Touched, the land started to decay and die. The Void Touched began to migrate around, struggling to feed themselves with the land dying all around them. In desperation, they began to expand into human territory, and caused great strife, and eventually war. This quickly became known as the 'Void Crisis' and nearly destroyed the world created by the two gods."

"Wait, if these 'Void Touched cause the world around them to die, why hasn't Nanashi killed us yet?" Senna asked.

"Gee. Thanks Senna..." Nanashi deadpanned.

"No, I didn't mean it like that, don't be a baby."

"As time went on, the potency of the 'Void Touched' dwindled, and their numbers died out. We still dont know just what happened to them, however it can be assumed that they returned to the Void. Their existence wasn't a natural one, so its largely unknown just what happens when they die, and we have het to witness one die before us." Kei replied. "The Void crisis, as I was saying, was the war between the humans and the Void Touched. With every victory, more and more land was corrupted. Toward the end, Ahriman took raw power from the Aether, the power of Ormazd, and created a hybrid raw Void/Aether being. They were noted for having beastly appearances, and adorned with stark white, skeletal masks. It is believed that these beings were the first of the Hollows that still exist to this day. It wasn't until the humans were pushed back into the final city that Ormazd stepped in. In the same vein as her brother she took raw Void energies and gifted thirteen humans with special weapons and powers. With a covenant of eternal vigilance, Ormazd allowed them to imprint their own personalities into these weapons. They lead the charge against the Hollows and the Void Touched, and it proved to be an exceedingly effective solution. The Void Touched and the hollows were eventually pushed back, and with one final push, the humans were victorious."

"Yaay!!" Senna cheered.

The group looked at her, and she stared back without so much as a hint of embarrassment. Nanashi smirked at her confidence, even in the state that she was in, and turned back to Kei who continued to speak.

"While the Void crisis was a victory for the humans, the world was left ravaged by the Void. Ormazd, with the last remaining power she had, created another realm for her creations, the humans. This became the living world and the Earth, where the humans have prospered as a race. Ichigo, Senna, you're both from this realm. The thirteen warriors, while still human, had the Void coursing through their veins. Fearing another outbreak, Ormazd created another realm for them, where they would govern the passing of souls into the afterlife. This became the Seireitei as we know it now. The thirteen warriors all bound by this eternal contract, organized themselves to seeking out, and destroying any and all remaining hollows, and as time went on and more humans passed through the veil, certian ones were able to manifest their own weapons."

Dots were connected, and Rukia quietly affirmed her suspicions.

"As miss Kuchiki has already ascertained, the thirteen warriors created the Gotei 13." Kei affirmed. "However, even though Ahriman was defeated, his role in the cycle was far too important to be simply destroyed. So he was sealed away through the use of the 'World Seals'. Each of the raw elements of existence has its related seal. They are the Fire, Air, Earth, Water, Aether, and the Void seals. With all of them intact, the world operates as it should. Life, death, reincarnation. If the seals were to be broken, it would release Ahriman and start another Void crisis. Which brings us to now, and the stark words given by Ormazd as she departed to her own realm."

Kei closed the book, and pulled out another one. This book was far thinner than the first one, and adorned with golden writing. Opening it, he read. "It is written in the 'Godss Tongue' language however it has been transcribed to the best of our knowledge. The departing words from Ormazd are as follows;

 _'My faithful thirteen, for a millenia you have fought, and for many more your kind shall continue as you have. Yet once the eleventh hour strikes, the tower which stands guard shall vanish, and the dark one shall be freed. Only in this time, the end of days, one not of our world shall appear, and will lead you to salvation.'_

Kei closed the book, and looked at Nanashi. "While you may not be aware, the signs that Ormazd spoke of, have come to pass. One hundred and fifty years ago, an ancient artifact know as the 'Inverted Tower' vanished, just as she spoke of. And after it vanished, you appeared in the human world. We waited, after knowing you were there to see how you would act, and much to our surprise, you didn't immediately destroy the city you appeared in. You simply existed as the unsung protector of the humans souls."

Mulling over the long winded story, Nanashi immediately thought about the end of it, and Ormazd's words. If he was one of these Void Touched, then his place was pretty clear. Despite his resolution, the story was hard to believe.

"So, the seals keep Ahriman at bay. How would they be destroyed?" Ichigo asked. "It seems like theyd have to be made out if durable stuff."

"That is where the Hogyoku comes into play. It is made from the Void power in Nanashi, and implanted into Rukia. The torture must have been used to perverse it with negative emotions and thoughts to make it more potent. If Aizen knows the prophecy, then chances are he is trying to unlock the Void Forge. It is the only place powerful enough to create the weapons necessary to destroy the seals." Kei answered.

"So we go after him then. Try to stop him from unlocking the forge." Senna stated.

Kei looked over to her, and spoke. "Aizen could be anywhere. But my immediate guess is that he knows where the forge is, but he can't unlock it by himself. He needs someone Void Touched."

"So if I was to go after him, he could just use me to unlock the forge." Nanashi added. "Which is why he basically told me to go after him."

"Right. But if he manages to unlock the forge unabated, then he wins anyway. Whatever his plan may be, we can't let him unlock the forge. We have a small idea where he might be, yet we have nothing concrete. My immediate guess would be where the Void crisis took place, the first realm. It is nothing mire than a desolate desert where the majority of hollows jump into our world. While the original name is lost to time, we simoly call it Hueco Mundo." Kei explained. "Rest for now, when we give the word, you may have to immediately move on it I hope you're ready to act."

Kei bowed, and keft the room. The air was tense, but quiet as they all tried to grasp what they'd been told. Senna looked down at her feet, still covered in the blank, and smiled. Ichigo noticed this, and curious asked. "What's so funny?"

Mischevious smirk plastered on her face, Senna replied "Nanashi was so offended when I asked my question. It's almost adorable."

Nanashi snapped his head over and glared at a laughing Senna.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

And bam, hiatus over, and the interim arc started. One more chapter before any major progression in the story happens. This mini arc, "Whispers of Oblivion" is designed to give context, and do some major world building.

As for me, well I guess I should explain why its taken me so long to upload.

The long and the short of it is, I was traveling for work. I'm a Private Investigator, and I was contracted to investigate something that I'm not at liberty to talk about in detail, but it made me travel abroad for a bit while I was working. My part in the investigation is over for now, but I've got time now to write and work more on this. So I'm gonna take advantage, and aim for a weekly upload schedule. Sunday evening for me.

As always, let me know what you think, and even just a message saying hi helps. I've got some time to respond to suggestions and requests, but keep in mind that I'm steering this ship.

Stay beautiful!

Spooky


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

'Whispers of Oblivion'

The night came much faster the Nanashi had realized, and while he sat alone mulling over the story from Kei, he couldn't help but feel like he wasn't in control of his life anymore. For such a long time he'd done whatever he wanted to, but now he was supposed to lead the fight against the dark god of the Void. The immature power fantasy wanted him to stoically rise to the calling of the gods, but realistically he couldn't bring himself to accept it so willingly. There was a lot left to his imagination, despite the fact that he'd been searching for answers about himself, this seemed too outlandish to accept.

The calm night breeze fluttered past him, brushing his white hair from his face, and settling his long hair behind his shoulders. He affixed his errant locks into a ponytail on the back of his head to stop it from brushing the back of his neck. His gaze moved to the stars that he'd become so familiar with. He tried to spot any star signs that he'd seen while he was in the living world.

The door opened behind him, and he turned to see Rukia's small frame walk through. She looked solemnly at him, and quietly closed the door behind her denoting her serious yet apprehensive mood. Nanashi smiled back at her, trying to bridge the gap in emotions, yet knowing that it was only a formality.

"Hey. Are you busy?" Rukia asked

Nanashi turned back to the starlit sky, and shook his head. "Nah, just enjoying the view. Trying to process everything, you know?"

Rukia walked to the railing beside him and placed her hands onto it. "Yeah, me too..."

They stood quietly gazing at the sky together. It was a nice change of pace for Nanashi given how hectic and deadly things had gotten over the past few days. The tension had built the entire time and he felt his hands growing sweaty with each passing minute. They awkwardly stood in total silence, each wanting to talk, yet stumbling over the words they needed to start such a delicate conversation.

"Ahhh... fuck it." Nanashi finally snapped. "Rukia, I know that it's really awkward with us right now, and I want to give you some space but I don't know where we stand with each other, and I don't know how much was you, or Aka Manah."

Rukia stared wide eyed at Nanashi, admiring his forwardness, but feeling crushed by her equally intense feelings regarding the past events. Finally she took a breath and answered.

"I was kidnapped shortly after we talked in the park. We talked about running away from the shinigami until we could come up with a plan." Rukia took a breath again before continuing. "I ran back towards Ichigo's house when a cloaked figure landed in front of me, and then I guess they hit my head because I don't know what else happened after that. Just that I woke up in chains, with this small ball of energy being pushed into me. It... felt like your reiatsu so I relaxed and let it happen."

"It was mine." Nanashi replied. "Aizen said that if I poured my reiatsu into the small orb that it would be able to recover my memories. I guess he needed it to create the Hogyoku."

Rukia looked at Nanashi, and for the first time felt pity for him. There was a lot about him that she still didn't realize it seemed. She placed a hand onto his, and squeezed it.

"I didn't know you'd lost you memory. You never said anything back in the living world." Rukia soflty said.

Nanashi looked up into the sky and sighed. "It's more of a hunch than anything, but I don't remember being born, my childhood, my parents, or where I got Shin'en no Arashi."

"For what its worth, it's fair to assume that something happened and you lost your memory." Rukia affirmed. "I remember my time at the Shin'o academy, although its been close to one hundred sixty years its a little hazy."

Nanashi looked back to Rukia and smiled. She seemed to be relaxed around him, and while he knew that it was a moment of camaraderie, there was still another tough issue. Rukia and Nanashi quietly stood, enjoying this moment and dreading the next.

"Which I guess brings us to Aka manah..." Rukia stated. "You were... intimate with her."

Nanashi let the small smile drop from his face and looked at Rukia. His mind drifted back to the night before 'Rukia' was taken away, and while he had memories, the fondness that he held for them betrayed him. They weren't of him and Rukia, they were him being taken advantge of, and lied to. It was a tough pill to swallow, knowing that someone you had feelings for wasn't the one you expressed them to, and to find out the way Rukia did was another level of difficulty.

"As I'd said before, I don't expect anything from you." Nanashi decided to leave out his actual feelings for fear of making their relationship more awkward. "But I still think of you as my closest friend."

"It's going to take some time to process everything. I feel like I was used by her, and for that..." Rukia trailed off. "Its a really deep wound."

Nanashi turned toward her and placed his hands on her shoulders. She looked up and stared into his oddly luminescent eyes, and her own widened in shock.

"Rukia, its okay. I meant it when I said I dont expect anything from you. Take your-"

"THATS what Kei must have meant when he said the signs are easily seen..."

"Time." Nanashi finished, before realizing what she'd said. "When Kei said what now?"

Rukia turned and looked for something that he could look into so he could see with his own eyes. Finally she settled on a reflective plate, and held it up.

"Look!" Rukia happily exclaimed as she held the plate up.

Nanashi looked at the plate, and saw what Rukia was so happy about. The gentle yellow glow was barely visible in his reflection, but as Rukia's reaction clearly showed, it was very noticeable.

"What the hell..." Nanashi finally uttered, dumbfounded.

"I guess there's some truth to what Kei said after all." Rukia replied. "Sorry, you were saying something before I went off like that..."

Nanashi chuckled, and looked back to the starry night sky. "I don't want you to feel like you owe me anything. You went through a lot, and even though we- I mean I felt something, it doesn't mean you did."

Rukia solemly looked out into the night sky as well, taking a deep breath before replying. "Thank you. I don't want this to tear us apart though."

"Like I said, you're the closest friend I have."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"And thats it? Just friends?" Senna asked.

Nanashi sighed. "Yeah, just friends. The way it was before she was kidnapped."

Senna tilted her head indignantly. "And you're just, okay with that?"

Nanashi walked to the nearby desk with three books on it. A note with his name was placed with it, and he replied "I don't really have a choice here. It wasn't her that I was... intimate with, just a doppelganger who took advantage if the situation."

Senna stood and walked over to the door before turning to face Nanashi. "You're going to spend all night looking at those books, but you should sleep to. It'll help you realize what an idiot you're being."

"I'll deal with it if it bites me in the ass Senna." Nanashi replied. "Now go get some sleep. Of all of us you need it most."

"Someone is gonna swoop in anand make her fall for them you know. You should go find her and profess just how you feel." Senna dramatically stated as she placed the back of her hand on her forehead. "It'll be like Casablanca or something!"

Nanashi turned around and watched the spectacle. She was still the little fireball that she'd always been, despite nearly dying just twelve hours ago. It amazed him just how much energy she always seemed to have, and even though right now it was much, it was still endearing.

"Senna, go to bed." Nanashi asked.

Senna stopped her dance glaring at him. "Alright then _dad_ , I'll go to bed." She quickly walked over to him and hugged him. "Don't be up too late, nerd."

As Senna walked out of the room and closed the door, Nanashi felt a twitch in his mind and played with the word dad. He mulled over his books while he toyed with it, and squinted when he made a connection. "No. No it couldn't be..."

He shook his head and dove into the first of the three large books left behind by Kei. He'd requested them to try and get a grip on the events that surrounded him, and to hopefully figure out a clue to his past. He started with the closest book, and the one that should have the most pertinent information about him and 'his kind'.

 _'A study of the Void Touched.'_

 _In the begining, nothingness permeated the universe, two beings came into existence and created the known marerial world. Ahura Mazda, and Angra Mainyu._

"No, I already know this part." Nanashi thought. "Gotta go further..."

Flipping the pages quickly, Nanashi stopped at a random spot.

 _'_ _The first of the Void Touched were special in their own right_ _.'_

 _"_ This should be good to start..."

 _'T_ _he visage of those of the Void are in stark perversion of all that is of the Aether. Stark white locks adorned upon their heads, and yellow luminescent eyes, denote those whose place should be back in the Void. The very ground upon which they tread, trembles with fear, and should they settle into their dens, the material earth dies._ _'_

 _"_ Maybe it won't help as much as I thought... Who the hell wrote this anyway?" Nanashi thought as he flipped the cover of the book around to see if the author had written his or her name. To his surprise, there was one mention.

'Authored by the seventh gifted of Ormazd; Hideko Matsui.'

"That explains the disdain..."

Opening the book again, Nanashi continued to read.

 _'The Void Touched may seem like normal humans, but they have a terrible and somewhat latent power. The nature if this power, as with the Void are something beyond our current comprehension. I wish there was an opportunity to study these fascinating creatures, but we move onto their last bastion at the break of dawn, and my opportunity may yet be passed.'_

Nanashi turned the page, and the title piqued his interest.

 _'We have caught one! Akihiko says we should simply destroy this one, but given his tenacity to fight for his life, I convinced him to let us study this one. He barely spoke for the first few hours, but when he did he spoke only his name. A curious and foriegn name, but a name nonetheless._

 _Kaveh.'_

"That's what Aizen called me..." Nanashi quietly stated.

 _'What struck me the most was his demeanor. He seemed to feel as if we were the oppressors, and that he merely wished to live along side us in harmony. I do not know what sort of lessons he was taught as a youngling, but clearly his mind is in his own interests. I have had a chance to study him more in-depth, and my findings are as follows,_

 _White hair, yellow luminescent eyes, and a cold feeling emaniating from him._

 _We must figure out a way to stop the Void, and this man is the key. He spoke with less spite today, seemingly accepting his death, and gave me these words which have stuck with me._

 _In the end, we are all equal. We come from nothing, achieve greatness in our lives, make families, friends, and lasting connections, but in the end, we all return to nothing. I have yet to make sense of this, and upon further questioning he offered no explanation. Still, the words sit with me, gnawing at my very soul to define its meaning. Is it spiteful nihlism in defeat? Or perhaps it is far more wise than even I can comprehend?'_

Nanashi stopped reading after he noticed that the candle he lit was beginning to dim. He opened a drawer on the desk and pulled out another small candle, lit it and rubbed his eyes. How long had he been at this? It felt like hours. He picked up Hideko's book, and flipped through the pages from where he'd left off, and found a page with more in-depth notes.

 _'The war is close to over. We are going to breech the final walls of Ahriman's court at any moment, and with Ormazd's help we will secure our future. It has come to my attention, most likely through my own hubris, that I spoke too personally within this book. The intent was to study the Void Touched as the war dragged on, and through my talks with Kaveh, there has been major discoveries regarding them. The limited knowledge I am able to put in this book shall be our one and only guide. Akihiko says that none of the others wish to study these fascinating creatures. Pity, they are worth studying.'_

"There she goes with that 'creature' nonsense again..." Nanashi quitely scoffed.

 _'Those Void touched as previously stated are of stark white hair, and yellow luminescent eyes, however there is one other remarkable thing about them. They can manifest what looks to be Void energies from their bodies to manipulate the world around them. Creating massive orbs of fire, lightning, and of course, pure Void energy. They have, in their final defense, used this power to kill many humans, as well as... Aiko. She barely had form after being lit a blaze. Ryu is taking it hard, the two were very close. The one who did called herself Aka Manah, and said that she was one of Ahriman's champions. She will die like all the rest, but it is good that the leadership has shown itself.'_

Nanashi's grip on the book tightened as he thought about Aka Manah. It seemed that she was around since the Void crisis, which explains her desire to undo everything. Still, his personal vendetta against her wouldn't be used against him when trying to stop Aizen, which was a relief. He pressed on, feeling the last of his energy being sapped away, and decided to flip to the end if the book.

 _'Kaveh is gone! During the final battle a massive winged beast flew overhead, and killed hundreds with a flame of Void energy. The beast spoke as well, his words were haunting. "I am no longer a puppet to inferior masters. I am the beast that devours the world and all in it. I am inevitable. I am Dahaka!" Where upon he descended onto the castle, and destroyed it. When we finshed scouring the wreckage and returned, Kaveh was gone, and the room he was in was in shambles. Could that have been Kaveh? I suppose I'll never know in my lifetime. Ormazd calls for us thirteen, so I must leave this here. If I do not return, whomever holds this tome, study it and learn. The Void is nefarious, unending, and lethal to all. Do not make our mistakes.'_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The morning came faster than Rukia would have liked. Normally a morning perysin, she struggled to rise from the comfort of the bed spread that she was in. Finally deciding that enough was enough, she rose from her spot, and rubbed her eyes. Looking out the nearby window, the sun crested above the distant mountains, shining its warming light onto the landscape. Gentle breeze, and warmth engulfed the land as the night faded away. Rukia looked around the room and noticed folded black garments near the desk on the opposite end if the room, as well as a small note on top of it. Rising to her feet Rukia walked over to the black garments, and picked the note up.

 _'A Shinigami should look the part. For you Miss Kuchiki'_

"A shihakusho. Maybe this will help me feel better about things..."

Rukia grabbed the shihakusho and before she put it on, she realized that she didn't get the chance to enjoy the baths last night, and wanted to clean herself. She left her room, and made her way to them.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Nanashi knew that he was up all night, but something about getting a nice bath sounded better than sleep to him. Remembering that he didn't get one last night, he closed the book he was reading, and left his room to try and sneak one in where he could. Some peace and quiet while he cleaned himself would do the trick and allow him to process everything he'd learned. Or so he thought.

As he opened the door to his room and stepped into the hall, he noticed that Rukia had opened the door to her room as well, and was standing in the hall looking like a lost puppy.

"Rukia!" Nanashi spoke with surprise. "Everything okay?"

Rukia turned to him and smiled. "Nanashi! You're up early. Couldn't sleep?"

"i'm up still."

"Still?! Why?" Rukia asked in disbelief.

Nanashi simply shrugged and raised his eyebrows. Rukia gkared at his non-response and looked past him. Nanashi turned around to see what she was looking at and when he didn't see anything asked.

"What are you looking for?"

Rukia huffed and turned back the other way. "I wanted to get cleaned up before I went to recovering my reiatsu, but I don't remember where the baths are. I don't suppose you remember."

"Well, I'm looking to get cleaned up as well, so why don't we look for it together?" Nanashi replied. "Or at the very least, someone who can take us there. Though I doubt anyone is awake right now."

Rukia nodded, and followed Nanashi down the hall. They walked in relative silence so as not to wake anyone from their sleep, and rounded the corner of the narrow hallway and into familiar territory.

"Ah, I remember this place." Nanashi quietly stated. "If it's the way I remember, the baths are this way. Come on."

"Excuse me, master Nanashi? Lady Rukia?" Came a soft woman's voice. "Are you looking for the baths?"

"Yes! We didn't get a chance to get cleaned up yesterday, so we though that we'd take advantage now. Could you by chance help us?" Rukia asked with a quiet excitement.

The chamber maid smiked at her enthusiasm, and replied. "I'm terribly sorry, all but one of our baths are available right now. The others used them to clean themselves, and they need to be cleaned before we can open them. It will take a few more hours still."

Rukia's excitement dropped when she heard the news. She was looking forward to finally being rested and cleaned for the first time in close to a week, and now she'd have to wait even longer, or worse yet, try to decide between herself and Nanashi. The decision was an impossible one, even if Nanashi said she could take it, she'd be depriving him of his comfort as well. She looked over at Nanashi, and dropped her head down.

"Nanashi, you should-"

"You take it." Nanashi quickly stated. "You've been through far worse than I ever did."

Rukia looked up and into Nanashi's eyes. She found herself becoming entranced by the subtle glow, and felt his eyes piercing her very soul. Her heart began racing, and she noticed that she couldn't help but stare into his eyes. Before she could stop herself, Rukia spoke.

"Why don't we go together?"

Silence filled the air when she realized just what she asked. She felt her cheeks flush a dark red, and bowed her head back down. She tried to make herself as small as possible, but she could practically feel Nanashi's eyes on her.

Nanashi stood in shocked silence, knowing that she was trying to be nice, but the implications of what she had suggested toyed with him. He could see that she was mentally berating herself, so he decided to stop her from feeling awkward. She was cute when she was embarrassed, and this thought alone made his own cheeks flush even more. Trying to think of an appropriate response to that, as well as trying to think of something to say to calm her down proved to be a nearly impossible task, and he stood in bewilderment at his own inaction.

"You can bith use it if you wish. The final bath is for multiple people. Come, follow me." The chambermaid informed.

"N-now hang in a second." Nanashi spoke. "Rukia are... are you okay with that? I can wait if you want some time to relax."

Rukia looked back uo at Nanashi who was looking at the wall and very visibly avoiding eye contact.

"Come on. We'll go together. You can tell me about the books you read last night." Rukia replied as the chamber maid ushered them away.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Nanashi asked. "I really can wait."

Nanashi stood awkwardly beside Rukia in nothing but a towel to cover himself. Rukia had her own towel, and a nearly scarlet face, but the heat and steam obscured it enough to hide it. She was putting her hair into a small ponytail as well, to presumably keep the water off of it. Nanashi had taken his out of his longer ponytail and let it flow down just below his shoulders.

"Nanashi, the bath is designed for two people. The chambermaid said so herself, and besides, the steam is thick enough in here that we won't be able to see eachothers... bits." Rukia replied. "Now, I'll turn away, and you get in. Then you turn away and I'll follow you."

Nanashi noticed her change in demeanor, and felt himself relaxing. She seemed to look at this as another mission, and let her laser like focus shine through. Nanashi watched her turn, and he took the towel off. The warmth of the room finally hit him everywhere and the small beads if sweat trickled down his back. He placed the towel beside Rukia, and he noticed just how red her face was. He found himself staring into her violet eyes, and the situation quickly became a thing of the past.

Entranced by her eyes, yet again, he thought about everything that had happened in the living world. They'd been through a lot together, and this was yet another memory that they'd make. He then thought about Aka Manah, and their situation, and finally back to Rukia.

"Everything alright Nanashi?" Rukia asked.

As he snapped back to his senses, he quickly turned away and stepped into the bath. He felt the hot water running through every bit of his body, and rejoiced silently at the sensation. Wading to the far side of the water, he turned back to Rukia and called to her.

"Okay Rukia. I'm turned away."

Nanashi closed his eyes in an effort to further block himself from looking back to Rukia. He heard the rustling of the towel, and finally the sound of her stepping into the water with him.

"Ahhh... thats really nice." Rukia exasperated. "Wouldn't you agree Nanashi?"

"Yeah. It's something special. Its nice to finally be able to relax and get clean, eh?" Nanashi replied.

Nanashi turned around and could see Rukia sitting in the water. Her small frame only allowed her head to poke above the water, but Nanashi had a feeling that the coverage was something she was thankful for. Her eyes were closed and she leaned back into the wall of the bath further. She seemed so relaxed, and Nanashi took it as his queue to relax himself.

While the bath wasn't the biggest, it still allowed them to sit back and enjoy the water. Nanashi felt his aches begin to subside, and he started to relax even further. Rukia began to feel herself losing her tension and she sunk even lower into the water. Nanashi noticed this and copied her, letting the water crest over his own shoulders as well. The knots in his back and shoulders ebbed away, and he felt himself almost drifting to sleep. He only barely kept awake because of Rukia's presence.

"This is so nice... I haven't had a proper bath like this in forever." Rukia exlaimed.

"Didn't Ichigo have one? You could have used that." Nanashi asked.

"Yeah, it isn't even close to this." Rukia replied. "But enough about that, you want to tell me what kept you up all night?"

Nanashi sat up, letting the water fall away from his shoulders so he could concentrate on staying awake. He recounted the various stories that he'd read, all the while keeping mindful of his physical space. He slowly found himself creeping closer to Rukia as he spoke, and she slowly followed suit. The conversation gradually became more intimate, until finally Nanashi had finished telling the stories he'd read.

"Wow... so Hideko wrote about her experiences during the Void crisis, as well as tried to understand the Void Touched. It's admriable. And what about Kaveh? Something seems really familiar about that name." Rukia pondered.

Nanashi splashed some water on his face before replying. "It's something of real interest to me as well. Aizen and Aka Manah called me that, along with slave. Maybe it's my real name, if I am one of these Void Touched then it makes sense. But that opens more questions too. Like who my parents are. It's a lot to try and process, but that's my issue. I know how I can handle Aizen now, but I don't know where I'd even go to learn."

"How to handle Aizen? Thats a bold statement..." Rukia scoffed.

Nanashi looked down to his hands, and tried to think of any possible way to use the Void "magic" as Hideko put it. He thought that Kei, and the Memoriam would be his best bet, and resolved to try and get access to it when the time was there.

"Do you want to tell me what the scars are from? I know the one on your chest, its the brand of the Orochi. But the others... you look like you've been through hell."

Nanashi looked down at his chest, and placed a hand delicately over his 'brand' as Rukia called it. He knew where most of them came from, but that one was a mystery. As he was scouring his chest, he felt a small hand place itself onto his brand, and followed it to Rukia, who was now even closer to him.

"It's a violent, barbaric process... but I remember a very close friend of mine went through the ceremony. If you went through the same... I don't think you realize just what this means to the shinigami." Rukia solemnly spoke.

Nanashi saw the pained expression on Rukia's face, and asked. "Did you ever see your friend again?"

"No. He was sent out on a mission, and never returned. I remember him as a sort of... mentor. He taught me how to fight, and helped me pass the final exams at the Shin'o Academy." Rukia sadly replied. "He was convicted of a pretty terrible crime that caused a lot of shinigami deaths, but... there was always something odd about the conviction. Almost like it was rigged. But they had rock solid evidence. It just never sat well with me."

Nanashi grabbed Rukia's hand, and looked into her eyes. Rukia became entranced by Nanashi's luminescent eyes, and Nanashi by her violet ones. Empathy bled from Nanashi as he stared, and he spoke.

"We'll try to find him. You deserve closure."

Rukia smiled and looked down into the water. She noticed Nanashi's body was closer to her than she realized, and her face slowly heated up. Nanashi seemed to realize why, and let her go. They were naked, and close, but Rukia realized that it didn't feel as off as she thought it would. She let herself be vulnerable with Nanashi, and it wasn't weird for her. When they moved back from each other, she yearned to have him close to her again. She would never say it, but she felt her heart beating out of her chest, and longed for the connection again.

Nanashi, while trying to respect Rukia, let himself drift back to his side of the bath as his own thoughts betrayed him. He knew that he needed to move past what had happened, but he couldn't help but indignantly yearn for her. He decided that his friendship was more important, and did what they'd agreed on. He'd try to get to know her more, and maybe down the road sometbing might happen. He secretly hoped, but knew that it was far too soon for anything serious with her.

"Excuse me, young masters!" The chambermaid called to them. "I'm afraid that a meeting has been called, and your presence has been requested."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Holy crap I actually uploaded when I said I would.

Seriously though, weekly uploads for the next while until my next assignment.

As always, let me know what you think, or even if you have some suggestions or comments. Hell, even saying "hi" is all well and good. This is the end of the interim arc, and the next major arc will be released next week.

 _'Scars of the Void'_

Cheers!

Spooky


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

 _Rise of the Voidwalker_

Nanashi was the first one up, and the faster one to get dressed. He left Rukia behind to give her some time to dress herself, as well as finish the bath she was taking. Protesting against to cold air of the large compound, Nanashi trotted along toward the hearing chamber. He glanced outside and noted that the sun was farther in the sky than he'd thought, denoting that hours had passed since both he and Rukia started searching for the bath. He fumbled with his open shihakusho, struggling to tie the obi and walk at the same time.

The shihakusho he was given was different from his last one, and he noted the full-sized sleeves on it, compared to his shorter sleeved one he "woke up" in the living world with. The robes were warm, freshly cleaned, and comfy, which was more than he could say for the remnants of his last one.

As he reached his room, he finally finished tying his obi, and upon opening the door, he saw Senna standing over the desk.

"Senna?" Nanashi surprised asked. "What brought you here?"

Senna turned around, and plastered on her face was the biggest, and cheesiest smile Nanashi had ever seen. She was back up to full strength it seemed, and no doubt the rest added to her demeanor.

"Just coming in to check on you, old man." Senna beamed.

"Old man? You've been hanging out with Ichigo, haven't you?" Nanashi slyly asked.

"Bold of you, given your special... bath time, this morning."

Nanashi's face went scarlet as he looked away. How had she known about that? Did she follow them? Or did someone tell her? If that's the case, maybe they told Tatsuki as well. His day seemed to get more and more grim as his mind wandered, but he stopped when Senna approached Shin'en no Arashi at him.

"Relax lover boy, one of the maids told me where you went. Bath time among "friends" doesn't really happen you know." Senna spoke. "And yes, before you ask, Tatsuki knows too. You've got a few women pining after you it seems. You sly dog you."

"Senna, there's no one _'pining'_ after me." Nanashi rebuked.

Senna walked toward Nanashi and pat his shoulder. "Oh, you poor naive soul. Don't worry, we'll get you there."

"I'm sure you will..." Nanashi quietly replied "You wanna pass me Shin'en no Arashi?"

Senna grabbed his zanpakuto and tossed it toward Nanashi. Her brief moment as she held onto him pierced her soul with a cold foreboding presence. She knew Nanashi's reiatsu was already cold, and foreign, but she expected Shin'en no Arashi to simply move past her. She looked at her hand, not knowing if she'd see anything, but expecting there to be some sort of mark left behind.

There wasn't.

The finality of that revelation perplexed her, and while she would remain quiet for now, she knew that someone should know. If Nanashi was one of these 'Void Touched' then there may yet be some danger in being around him. She quietly told herself to speak with Kei about it when the chance arose next. As she looked up, Nanashi was fixing Shin'en no Arashi to his waist, and walking away.

Nanashi briskly walked down the hall past the doors to his friend's rooms, and rounded the corner leading into the grand hall where he'd previously met the tribunal. He was told to wait just outside the doors leading into it and wait for Kei and the others who had been summoned to join him. He thought about the legend from last night, as well as the books he'd been given, and tried to piece together some sort of coherent story but found himself left with more questions than answers. His quiet thoughts were interrupted by a light tapping on his shoulder, and he turned to see Rukia fully clothed in her new shihakusho.

"Yes?" Nanashi asked.

"I just asked if you were okay. You didn't respond, and you looked angry." Rukia replied.

Nanashi rubbed his eyes, the exhaustion hitting him harder than he thought previously. "Oh... sorry, I'm just tired. Bit of a late night..."

"A late night huh?" Came Ichigo's voice. "You two lovebirds finally made up, eh?"

Blushing, Rukia turned away trying to hide her embarrassment from both Nanashi and Ichigo. Nanashi blankly stared at Ichigo, who was grinning widely at the two of them.

"I wouldn't bark up that tree Ichi..." Came Senna's voice. "Dad here lost his balls it seems."

Ichigo and Senna laughed at their banter, causing Nanashi to sigh, and Rukia to turn completely away from the duo. Orihime, Tatsuki, Uryuu, and finally the eponymous 'Chad' rounded the corner and saw the spectacle. Orihime had a smile from ear to ear. The group began to let their laughter get louder and soon even Rukia was chuckling along. Nanashi however, found himself distracted by something. The moment of respite was a welcome one, even as the events from the previous day played back into their minds, the simple act of laughing seemed to tell them that it was okay to feel happy. It was okay to be human.

As the laughter died down, the door behind the group opened and Kei ushered them into the grand hall. One by one they filed in as Nanashi stood still. Rukia grabbed his arm.

"Hey. You okay?" Rukia asked.

"Dad?"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Ryoka, we have gathered you here to discuss the next steps. As well as to address the issue of mortals being caught in between as... intimately as you are." The central hooded elder spoke. His grizzled voice seemed familiar to both Rukia and Nanashi, and they exchanged a glance.

"We have with us, three humans with hollow type powers, two Quincy's, and a hybrid human Shinigami. All of which have held their own during an invasion of the Seireitei. Pardons aside, if you're to return to the living world, you must be monitored, or give your powers up."

"Hmph, typical Shinigami." Uryuu quipped.

The dark-skinned member of the tribunal stood sharply and pointed at Uryuu. "You would be wise to watch your tongue, _Quincy_. We're it not for the nature of the tribunal, you would be put to death for simply being a Quincy. You and the girl there."

Rukia moved to stand between Senna and the gaze from the younger tribunal member, while Ichigo and Nanashi stood in front of the two of them. Senna looked down, and while she was happy that someone wanted to protect her, she didn't realize the amount of hatred for the Quincy the Shinigami held.

"If you lay a hand on her, you lose. You must know that." Nanashi growled. "I'll walk away and you're on your own."

"You would condemn all of creation for this one... girl?" The female tribunal member asked in disbelief. "Is one life worth so much in your eyes?"

"This one is." Nanashi replied looking back to her.

Senna looked up and smiled at Nanashi. She was beyond happy that she had someone who would protect her. She felt a sense of security and guidance, like she finally had a place after 14 years. She let the tears well and despite fighting back, one fell down her cheek.

"Maybe our trust in you is misplaced. Kei may have to find another one who will put the needs of others above his own." The eldest of the tribunal spoke. "Then again, I'd expect nothing less than poorly thought out brashness from you, Nanashi."

Nanashi took a look at the man's face, and a strong feeling of familiarity gripped his mind. He knew the man, or maybe the man knew him, but it was Rukia's reaction that sealed his thoughts about his memory.

"Ginrei?! I thought you died!" Rukia exclaimed.

Ginrei somberly smiled as he remembered the pain on Rukia's face when Byakuya had told her. They were always closer than he and Byakuya ever were, and in his old age it was refreshing.

"I'm afraid I had to 'die' so to speak, for the long-standing rules about the tribunal. My former position as the head if the Kuchiki clan could not influence my decision making, so I had to permanently cut all ties. I am permitted to speak with you directly, and I have much to discuss. But first things first, the girl. Senna was it? Step forward."

Senna pushed past Ichigo, Rukia and finally Nanashi and stood in front if the tribunal. Her nerves were on edge, and she nervously shuffled from side to side. Nanashi looked from her to Ichigo, and he noticed that Ichigo was ready to leap toward her at a moment notice. He commended him for his protective nature, however Nanashi could read the situation.

"Child, you are quite an enigma, I must say. Come and see me after the briefing. We must speak. You too, Rukia, and Nanashi, there is much planned for you as well." Ginrei spoke. "Now, the briefing. Kei, if you will."

"Yes sir." Kei replied. "For the past several hours, we have been getting strange readings from all of the dimensions. Two in particular are of interest given the nature of the power."

"Void energies?" Rukia asked.

"Indeed so. The void energies always have a nominal presence in the worlds, mostly as background energy. However, as of six hours ago there was a very large and noticeable spike in the latent void energy. The place where it is the most concentrated, and where our best speculation as to where Aizen fled, is Hueco Mundo. That is the old world as I told you last night. However, there is a major problem that we need to address beforehand. We have no way of getting you there, short of opening a Garganta. But that is a power even we don't possess."

Nanashi rubbed his chin as he thought, and a flash of a long-forgotten memory entered his mind. A snow covered, mountainous region of the soul society near the twenty fifth district. A place that he seemed to be intimately familiar with, but to him, but the reason eluded him.

"What about the mountains in the twenty fifth district? Wasn't there a... research lab specializing in the Void there?" The female tribunal leader asked.

Kei looked back to her before replying. "There is indeed a lab Miku, but I fail to see... Of course! The experiments with the Void child! There must be some answers there. Rukia, Nanashi, you have one final chance to walk away from this. Should you choose to accept this, you must see it through to the end, whatever may come to pass. Will you enter the service of the tribunal, and ascend beyond the rank and file? The fate of existence depends on it."

Nanashi and Rukia stepped forward, and Rukia confidently nodded. Nanashi paused for a brief moment before asking.

"As long as I get to kill Aka Manah, you have me at your disposal."

Ginrei stepped forward. "Very good. We will get you both outfitted, however there is another matter that needs to be addressed. Ichigo, as a half Shinigami, the position will be offered to you as well. If your desire to protect is as strong as your name suggests, you may also join those two."

Ichigo looked at Rukia and Nanashi, then looked down and closed his eyes before responding. "What does this mean? Will I be able to return home once I have finished? What about my life in the living world?"

Ginrei replied. "Your service would only extend as long as this crisis remains. We can give you a substitute body for the living world."

"Then yes. If defeating Aizen will protect everyone I care about, then I'd be an idiot not to." Ichigo replied.

"Good, stand with your two allies. Unfortunately, the rest of you must return home." Ginrei stated.

"What?! We were just as involved in this as they were! Why do we have to leave? We can help, just give us a chance!" Tatsuki objected.

Miku spoke "Lower your voice, human. The tribunal has indeed noticed your strength is beyond that of a human's. We will be sending you home as the guardians of your world. The vanguard, should Aizen invade with his creatures of the Void."

"Now, as the plans have been made, say your farewells, and then return to your worlds. We must plan our next step." Ginrei said.

Tatsuki, Uryuu, Orihime, and Chad left the hall. Nanashi figured Senna would have an objection to being left behind, and while he admired her bravery, he knew that there was most likely nothing that would change the minds of the tribunal.

"Child, you remain." Ginrei stated. "You no doubt have objections."

Senna looked up to the tribunal as tears began welling in her eyes. "Rukia and that white-haired idiot are the only family I have. I can't go home, because I have no home. I know that Nanashi cares for me, and..." Senna looked over to Nanashi. "I look at him like he's the father I never had. I can't leave this up to him, I want to go with him."

"Insolent child!" The dark-skinned tribunal member scoffed. "You don't get to make demands of us!"

"Oh, calm yourself Wazuki. She merely wishes to help. And if I recall, there was one of the members of this tribunal who asked us to be elected, not that long ago." Miku retorted.

"There would be a benefit to her skills as well. One of the daeva's in Aizen employ was visibly wary of the Quincy powers." Nanashi vouched.

"She would only be an asset." Ichigo added.

"Very well. If what you say is true, then you, and you alone may join. We still need a presence in the living world. We will be sending someone to train their skills farther, someone who has power similar to theirs. You, however, will be sent without training. We simply have no time." Ginrei said. "Kei, send the humans home. However, allow these four to see them off."

"As you wish, sir."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The hidden Senkaimon in the tribunal building was oddly simple. Tatsuki hadn't expected the gateway the most official of the government figures would use. Though the thought alone was curious to her, given how she'd only seen the makeshift one that was quickly cobbled together by Urahara. Still, the simple wood, and luminescent blue detailing was subtly sophisticated.

"Here is where you will all return home. Similar to how you got here, however the transportation is instantaneous." The gate guardian informed.

The door behind them opened, and Senna stepped in. She had a smile on her face, and Tatsuki found it endearing enough to return the smile. Uryuu on the other hand, scowled deeper than Ichigo. Moving past whatever his issue with her was, Tatsuki waited for her to explain the shift in demeanor, when Nanashi, and Rukia stepped in.

"Well, this is where we part ways for now." Senna spoke. "It was a real pleasure working with you guys!"

Uryuu frowned, and simply turned away from her. He seemed to care even less about her now, and he did nothing to hide his disgust. Orihime walked over to her, and gave her a hug, Tatsuki walked closer to Nanashi, looking into his eyes, which she swore had a small shimmer to them.

"Nanashi? What does she mean?" Tatsuki asked.

Nanashi placed a hand on Senna's shoulder and replied. "Senna has an odd power with her Quincy abilities. When we were fighting one of Aizen's lackeys, a giant brute of a man named Nanghait, he recoiled at the sight of her abilities. So, Uryuu will be crucial if they show up again.

"I'm no slave to the Shinigami. I'll do what I please." Uryuu grunted.

Nanashi stepped toward him but was stopped by Rukia's small hand. Looking back to her, she shook her head, and Nanashi stopped. She seemed to understand what was going on with his attitude but couldn't tell him quite yet.

"Uryuu, we're all in this together. You don't have to be buddy buddy with us, but at least act like you care..." Orihime quietly spoke.

Uryuu scoffed and stepped away from her. Rolling her eyes, Tatsuki decided to let the man pout. She'd have words with him about how he spoke to Orihime, but for now it could wait. She looked back at Senna, and somberly smiled. Despite their limited interactions, she would miss her.

Hugging Senna, Tatsuki said. "You be safe, ya hear?"

Hugging her back, Senna replied. "I will. You be safe too!"

Parting, Senna returned to Nanashi, and together they watched as the others returned to the living world. There they'd wait and keep a watchful eye over the world. Nanashi watched a few Shinigami follow them, presumably to train them, and as Tatsuki crossed the veil, she turned back and somberly looked at Nanashi. She paused, wanting to say something, but continued on, and left whatever it was unsaid.

"Nanashi, Senna. Come this way please." Came the handmaid's voice.

The duo turned and followed her back into the large room where Rukia and Ichigo were waiting. The were talking about something, and Nanashi could barely catch it, when Senna skipped over to them and jumped onto Ichigo's back. Rukia covered her mouth and turned away, snickering at the spectacle.

"S- Senna! What the hell, get offa me!" Ichigo shouted.

Senna gripped tighter, replying. "No way! You need to smile more, grumpy pants! And this is my way of getting you there!"

Nanashi smirked at Senna's ever-present innocence, and he quietly stood next to Rukia. She held back her laughter enough to watch as Senna and Ichigo stumble around the room. The acted like siblings, but Rukia found it particularly endearing. She kept smiling at them, and lost herself in the moment, when Nanashi's presence became suddenly apparent. Rukia turned sharply, startled by the sudden cold reiatsu behind her.

Nanashi held his hands up, equally shocked by her sudden jerky movement.

"Whoa!" Nanashi exclaimed. "Didn't mean to scare you, sorry."

Rukia relaxed and found herself fixated by his yellow eyes again. There was something that drew her to them, but she couldn't pinpoint it. She thought about asking Nanashi himself, given how he'd been up all night reading about the Void Touched people that he was a part of, but the question itself might lead to different feelings. The awkward divide between them was lessened, but it was still there. For all she knew, he had major feelings for her that she didn't return.

"Rukia?"

Snapping back to reality, she quickly replied. "Oh, sorry... I was just thinking about something."

Nanashi raised an eyebrow as he looked at her. She was slightly pink and hiding her face from him. Deciding not to press her farther, he spoke.

"Ah, gotcha. So, I guess we're the dream team, eh?"

Rukia, still watching Senna and Ichigo, now wrestling, with Senna on top and drooling close to Ichigo's face. Ichigo had his hands pinned, and was shouting at her to let him go, and practically begging her to not drool on him, replied.

"I guess so. Did the books shed any light on the warning signs? Maybe there's a big event, or reiatsu spike before the Void Touched appear?"

Nanashi thought for a moment and replied. "No, nothing like that. The book I managed to get through was from the perspective of one of the original Shinigami. Though, she didn't call herself that. She spoke of the campaign to retake the world, and about a prisoner that they had captured. Oddly enough, his name was Kaveh."

"Kaveh? Why is that odd?" Rukia asked.

"It's what both Aka Manah, and Aizen called me just before they left. Kaveh."

"Oh. Think its related, or just a coincidence?" Rukia asked. "After all, we don't know a great deal about the Void Touched culture."

"Time will tell." Nanashi replied.

As they finished speaking, a large door opened back into the grand hearing hall. Kei and a few other similarly robed individuals walked through.

Kei clapped his hands, and the four looked as he spoke. "Alright you four, time to get yourselves ready. Senna, you will be following my assistant, Shiro. He will get you appropriately outfitted, and then you will meet with Ginrei. Ichigo you go with her. As partly human, you have certain vulnerabilities that Rukia and Nanashi don't have. Speaking of, Rukia you will follow Hatsune, and also speak with Ginrei once you are finished. Nanashi, you will follow me. We haven't got much time, so we need to be brief."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Nanashi followed a briskly walking Kei deeper into a fog covered room. They seemed to be descending deeper into the facility, and Nanashi seemed to be getting colder. A chill ran up his spine, and he crossed his arms over his chest. The shihakusho was decent at waning off the cold, but the combination of Kei's silence, the stairs descending deeper, and the lack of natural light tricked him.

"So, master Nanashi. I must ask, how was the journal of Hideko? Rather insightful, no?" Kei asked, breaking the silence. "Or, perhaps there is something else that would describe the journal?"

Nanashi remained silent, knowing that Kei was merely looking for a reaction. Or was he? Ever since he read the journal and reading the genuine disdain that the Shinigami had for the Void Touched, it showed him the true threat that him, and his supposed kind were to the world. More questions plagued his mind, namely where he came from, and why he didn't seem to know his parents, or have any recollection of his past. The only clear thing he knew, was the that something serious had happened to seemingly erase his memory, and all history if his existence.

Kei stopped in front of an unmarked door. "Here we are, master Nanashi. In this room is our ancient Void relics. Normally, only a Judicator, such as myself has the experience and protection kido needed to handle the relics, but you as a Void Touched should be able to handle them with ease."

Kei slowly opened the door, releasing a torrent of Void energy. Nanashi felt as if he stood in the cold rain, and his vision blurred slightly, but he stood upright. If what he was told about the Void was to be believed, the energy should have killed anything not directly from it. So, he quickly entered the room, and Kei closed the door behind him.

Nanashi turned around and heard the door lock. "Kei?! Kei what the hell! Open the door!"

"Nanashi, it's time for you to regain what you have lost. As the last of the Void Touched, your coming was foretold. What name you choose isn't important, what is, is who you are. Search among the relics, regain your lost life, and return to us as your complete self!"

Nanashi looked around the room at the various Void relics. Vases, small daggers, and a large intricately designed curved sword. Nanashi felt a presence behind him and turned around to see Shin'en no Arashi standing. His face was oddly serious, and it took Nanashi by surprise.

"So, master. I guess it's time you learned the truth." Shin'en no Arashi spoke with a serious tone. "There... really isn't a good way for me to say this, so I'll just come out and say it. You're not my master, and I'm not really a Zanpakuto spirit."

"What are you talking about?"

"You have been told multiple times that your name is Kaveh, and while it's not entirely untrue, its not completely true either." Shin'en no Arashi explained.

"How the hell do you know that?" Nanashi asked.

Shin'en no Arashi exhaled. "Oh master... It's been such a long time, and I've waited for thousands of years for this moment. Sleep.

Nanashi's vision blurred even more, and he found himself falling to the floor.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Swirling, penetrating, floating. Feelings all too familiar to Nanashi. He found himself in the black abyss of his mind, but something felt odd. While he'd been here before there was another presence in with him this time. Something deeply locked away, hidden from view, yet ever present in his mind.

Nanashi opened his eyes and found himself surrounded by a ruined stone building. The ruins led down into a coliseum, or arena, Nanashi had trouble discerning just what it was. There was a pedestal that stood isolated in the centre, atop the pedestal was a glowing orb. Nanashi took cautious steps toward it, careful if where he placed his feet. Ruins like this always seemed to be decrepit and filled with traps.

As he approached the pedestal, standing within a few steps, Shin'en no Arashi materialized behind him.

"This should seem familiar to you, Nanashi. This is where it all began." Shin'en no Arashi spoke. "The great plan for the Void to retake the world and change it to Ahriman's vision. The zero world."

Nanashi turned, eyeing Shin'en no Arashi warily.

"Or, that at least, this is where the perversion began. There is a lot that has been left to interpretation it seems."

"Shin'en, what are you talking about? What great plan?"

"Long before you ever existed, there was a warrior named Kaveh. He was Ahriman's champion, able to manipulate the Void in such a way, as to transcend the regular form of the Void Touched, and become the great Void beast, Dehaka. Though, the Shinigami didn't realize this when he allowed himself to be captured." Shin'en no Arashi explained. "Of course, this was all Ahriman's plan. The war wasn't going his way, and the Shinigami victory was all but certain. He gifted Kaveh with the ability to imprint himself onto any being with sufficient reiatsu to sustain life, and there he waited. Generations passed, and eventually a child was born that possessed enough reiatsu to sustain the latent Void energy. It was fortunate that a certain Kaien Shiba was able to find you."

"What does Kaien have to do with this?" Nanashi asked.

Nanashi fell silent when he rushed to Kaien's defence. How had he known who Kaien was? More importantly, where did these memories suddenly come from?

"Ah, so you remember now. Where you come from, your old past?" Shin'en no Arashi asked. "I'm happy I still have the ability to manipulate the Void like the old times."

"Why did I forget? What happened to me? Why doesn't Rukia remember... us? What about Renji, Momo, and Shimako? Do they remember anything?" Nanashi asked, remembering his friends from a lifetime past.

Shin'en no Arashi shook his head. "No. None of them remember anything. And unfortunately, I can't tell if they ever will. I can't even guarantee that you will remember them after you leave here."

Nanashi looked back at the glowing orb in the pedestal, and pondered what he now knew about his life, and everything he had before. Kaien finding him orphaned and picking him up in the twenty fifth district, joining the Shinigami, meeting Rukia at the Shin'o academy, and even Ginrei. His connection with Rukia seemed clear now, they'd been close in the past.

"You know you can't tell them. Even if you remember, you can't say anything. It might break their grip on the world, and eventually kill them." Shin'en no Arashi warned. "Allow me to continue."

Nanashi turned back to him and listened as he spoke.

"Kaveh, was able to act on this plan, but to his surprise, he wasn't reborn perfectly as he had planned. He was locked away in the body of another, stuck to merely guiding him to his destiny as the great Void beast." Shin'en no Arashi placed a hand onto Nanashi's shoulder. "But it was the chosen vessel that showed Kaveh what good the Shinigami can be."

Nanashi's eyes widened. "You mean...?!"

"That's right. You are the chosen vessel, and I am Kaveh. Or, at least what's left of him. In a sense, you are actually me, reincarnated into this world from the Void."

Nanashi stumbled back, falling back and sitting in the stairs. "I... I don't understand. Are you saying that I'm going to destroy the world? I won't do it!"

"Nanashi, relax. I haven't been on good terms with Ahriman in a few millennia. He used me to further his goals, then left me to rot as a Void spirit. Now all I seek is true death, and the peace that comes with it." Kaveh assured. "To that end, I will teach you all I know, from manipulation of the Void, to Void magic. And when the time is right, and you're able to handle it, I will grant you the knowledge on becoming Dehaka."

Nanashi let the revelation sink in, and as Kaveh sat beside him, things started to make sense. The mysterious nature of his existence, the way things seemed to click into place, also left him with more questions.

"So, Kaveh, where do we begin?" Nanashi asked.

"You merely need to return to the soul society, and don my old armor, and take my old weapon." Kaveh explained. "The Zulfikar."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

So, there it is. My original plan for Nanashi's story arc.

We begin the next arc in earnest now, and I'm back to weekly uploads. Work is... work.

Anyway, if anyone is interested, feel free to message me.

Spooky


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

 _Rise of the Voidwalker_

Nanashi found himself face down on the cold floor again. Pushing himself up with an exasperated sigh, he felt himself rising far easier than he had before. He stopped himself mid thought to reflect on that little detail that he'd never noticed. He was always struggling more and more to rise to his feet, despite being in top shape, and being well rested. He felt Kaveh before he saw him and figured that the information he wanted to share wasn't finished.

"Nanashi." Kaveh spoke. "Tell me, what do you remember?"

"I remember just how much I end up face down on the floor." Nanashi replied. "Thanks for that by the way."

Kaveh smirked, realizing that Nanashi was finally returning to his old self. He wanted to be sure though, so he asked again.

"What do you remember?"

Nanashi stood to his feet and stretched his shoulders and neck. "I remember..."

Kaveh feared his memory would be completely wiped, and that he'd have to let him go to find out for himself. The long pause made him even more wary, and fearful that he might be succumbing to the Void.

"Everything." Nanashi finally replied. "I'm no Shinigami, I'm something else. I remember Rukia, the tower, and... something else. I can't quite put my finger on it."

Kaveh exhaled, relieved that Nanashi spoke about specifics. "There is something that blocks even my control of the Void. My best guess though, is that event, or person caused the Inverted Tower to explode, and erase people's memories. It would appear that yours, are finally returning to you. Even across time, your memories are yours."

Nanashi looked at the gauntlet laid upon the table and thought about what Kaveh had said. His memories were his, then that meant Rukia's were hers. maybe one day she'd remember everything they had. He ran a finger over the silver vambrace, noting the detailed inscriptions that adorned it. Nanashi eyed one symbol, knowing that it was in a language he understood. The striking resemblance took him by surprise, and Kaveh noticed his change in demeanor. He looked at the vambrace as well, and then back to Nanashi.

"I'm going to assume you know what that means." Kaveh spoke. "Seems fitting, doesn't it?"

Nanashi picked up the piece and placed it onto his arm over his Shihakusho. The armour was oddly comfortable, given how old it was, and the weight seemed to disperse.

Nanashi turned to Kaveh and asked. "This is odd. Why does this fit me perfectly? Shouldn't it be a different fit, even a little?"

"The armour can change itself to fit whomever is wearing it. There are limitations of course. Namely the person must be Void Touched." Kaveh replied. "There is more that you may take. It will help you against the Daeva."

Kaveh opened a nearby wardrobe revealing the full armour that Kaveh had worn in his time. The brown robes were something that was foreign, and still familiar to Nanashi and he studied it as he approached it.

The chest armour was small, only covering his chest over his orochi brand, Nanashi assumed was made of the same special material as the gauntlet, so the fit was not a concern for him. Nanashi removed his Shihakusho, gauntlet included, and everything that denoted him as a Shinigami. He put the white trousers on, and slipped his legs into the leather leg armour, buckling it when it covered from his shins, to just above his knees. Next, Nanashi put the sandals on, and tightened them just above his ankles.

As he stood, he noticed that a small section above the sandals where his skin was exposed, Kaveh didn't mention anything about it, so he kept dressing himself.

Nanashi put the black, short sleeved tunic on. Similar to his old Shihakusho, the sleeves rested just below his shoulders, sitting on an angle. His arms were exposed, and he much preferred it over the standard issue Shihakusho. He grabbed the small piece of chest armour and buckled it to himself. Finally, he grabbed the long, brown, sleeveless, jacket, and put it on over top of it all. He adjusted the fit, and when he was comfortable with it, he put the vambrace on. Nanashi rolled his shoulders and turned to face Kaveh.

"It's perfect..." Kaveh spoke. "Finally, a worthy successor."

Nanashi looked himself over, when he noticed a circular indent on the chest armour.

"What's this for? It looks like something sits in here." Nanashi asked.

Kaveh walked over to the other end if the small room and grabbed a case. He returned to Nanashi and placed it upon the table with a thud. Nanashi turned around and eyed the case. Kaveh seemed to be both dreading, and eagerly awaiting the moment when this particular case would be opened. He thought about what it might be, but he rested on the only obvious answer.

"Zulfikar?" Nanashi asked.

"Indeed, it is, as well as the final piece of the armour." Kaveh replied. "Though, armour might be a bit of an overstatement. Its just something to help with both the cold, and the sand. Heat, well... just don't wear it."

Nanashi opened the case, and wrapped in a brown cloak, was the infamous Zulfikar. It was a blade similar to an Asauchi, yet the handle had a pommel that bent toward the cutting edge. The blade was also straight, and only curved near the end. It was a far less radical curve, but Nanashi knew that it was a very powerful cutting edge. There was a cross guard, but it was miniscule.

"Ah, I was afraid of this." Kaveh sighed. "It seems that you need to do a bit of training for you to unlock the full potential of Zulfikar."

"Meaning?"

"You know how the Shinigami have the Asauchi?" Kaveh asked. "Well us Void Touched had a similar weapon. The Shamshir. It was issued to our warriors for them to channel the Void within them, and to manifest it as a weapon. Similar to how an Asauchi gets imprinted with the soul of a Shinigami."

Nanashi picked the Shamshir up and felt its weight. It was similar to that of an Asauchi, but the handle didn't allow him to use both hands like one. The pommel was different than what he was used to, but with time and training he'd be able to master it.

"Seeing as we have little time left, I will imbue myself onto this Shamshir. With it, I can better train you." Kaveh stated.

Nanashi turned to him and asked. "What about the eternal peace you're after? What about true death?"

"You don't need to worry about that. Besides, there is someone who I'm finally able to feel again, who I've missed greatly. Now, don the cloak, and be off on your way. We can discuss more training when I'm not so weak." Kaveh demanded.

Kaveh began to glow violet, and he soon became engulfed in the violet energy. It moved to the shamshir, swirling around it, and eventually it left Nanashi's grip. Nanashi covered his eyes when the weapon flashed and changed into its true form in front if him. He held his hand out and gripped the newly awakened Zulfikar. As he examined the weapon, he immediately noticed that it had completely changed forms. The blade was nearly as long as Nanashi was tall, and it curved forward slightly, before curving back into a point. The handle was similar to the shamshir handle, except it was wrapped in a tattered brown cloth, and in the centre of the cross guard, was a hole no bigger than a finger. The handle extended as well, allowing Nanashi to grip it more comfortably with both hands, and the simple bulbous end was changed into a round, open pommel, with a small spike jutting out from it.

"Kaveh... Thank you." Nanashi silently said.

He left the room after putting the cloak on and shut the door behind him. There was a lot of new memories that flooded his mind, a lot of answered questions, yet a few that were still up in the air. He was determined to get an answer to those questions, whatever it took, and wherever they were. Right now, he had a mission, and there was an entire universe depending on him, Senna, Ichigo, and Rukia, they couldn't fail. Still, he would try to get Rukia to remember him, and what they had. In any case, he hoped that just being together would rekindle the old flame they had, and maybe he'd finally have a place to call home.

IIIIIIIIIIIIII

Rukia was pacing. Excitement, nervousness, she couldn't place it. She'd been given a special treatment for her wounds, and her loss of her Shinigami powers, and with it, came a flood of images. She'd seen herself with Nanashi, going through training together, and him meeting the other Kuchiki's. What did it mean? Was there something else to her that was hidden, even from her? It didn't make any sense, but it would explain the headaches, and dizzy spells that she always had.

"You should try to relax, I'm sure it was just your imagination" Ichigo said.

Rukia stopped, turning toward Ichigo and replied. "No, that's the thing. I REMEMBER these things. They weren't just a flash of imagination, they were memories."

Senna hopped down from the box she was sitting on, still getting used to the clothes she was given. "How do you know that?"

"I don't know how, but I just... feel like they're memories." Rukia replied.

Before the conversation could go any further, the door opened again, and Nanashi walked through. Rukia could hardly tell and had to take a second look to comprehend it. Nanashi was changed, he was wearing different robes, and wielding an odd sword on his right side. The setup was off, and she found herself oddly entranced by his new look. He was carrying the same brown cloak that Ichigo, Senna, and herself were wearing, and figured that it would be necessary.

"Whoa! Nanashi!" Senna piped up. "You look soooo cool!"

Nanashi walked closer, and when he entered the room, his presence was felt. The three of them paused upon feeling the power behind him. It wasn't overbearing, but it was definitely noticeable. It matched Ichigo's intensity, yet the wild nature was all Ichigo. Nanashi's was refined, and aware, yet still ever present. Rukia squirmed a slight amount as he walked over and felt her cheeks flush slightly.

"I don't look cool Senna. It's special gear left by an old soul for me." Nanashi replied. "Rukia..."

Nanashi and Rukia's eyes met, and immediately Nanashi felt compelled to lunge at her. It was like a reunion of old lovers, but he managed to control himself. There was a good chance that she didn't share the memories that he had, and there was a good chance that he'd screw up any chance they had if he acted.

"Nanashi..." Came Rukia's reply.

Why did she want to jump him right there? Sure, she was attracted to him, but she normally had better control of her thoughts and urges. Why now? After the flash of memories, why did she want to find any secluded place and... She stopped herself from completing that thought as she felt a cold twitch in the back of her mind. Figuring it was just a side effect of the rejoining, she brushed it off. Little did she realize; it was something far more intimate.

"So... I guess we're all ready to go then?" Kei's voice suddenly spoke.

"Yeah. To the twenty fifth district, right?" Nanashi asked.

Kei handed them a map and replied. "Indeed, master Nanashi. In the mountains there is a secluded manor. Within, there were terrible experiments done to pregnant women, and the Void. It's our best chance to figure out how to get to Hueco Mundo. Before you leave though, there is one other matter that needs to be addressed."

"Rukia." Came a deep, monotone voice.

Turning to face the voice, the group were surprised by the sudden appearance of a Captain.

"B-Brother?!" Rukia shocked, asked. "What brings you here?"

"As the head of the Kuchiki clan, I came to remind you of your place. You are a Kuchiki, and as such your conduct will be held to the appropriate standards that we have expected of you." Byakuya replied.

"Yes brother. Of course."

"One final thing." Byakuya stated. "As nobility, you will be the one in charge of this expedition. And your friends will address you as such. Am I clear?"

"H-hey! You can't just come in here and expe-" Ichigo began saying, before being halted by Rukia's hand.

Rukia replied. "Of course, brother. I will make sure that this expedition goes off without incident. I will honour the Kuchiki name."

Byakuya, expressionless, turned toward Nanashi. Nanashi's arms remained crossed, annoyed that Byakuya loved to remind everyone that he was above them. Even though he'd earned his trust once, that was a long distant past. Byakuya took a few steps toward Nanashi and looked at him in the eyes as he did.

"Voidwalker. I trust you know what the price of betrayal is. Should you turn, you will be cut down where you stand. Do I make myself clear?" Byakuya stated.

Nanashi scoffed and walked past him without speaking. Before Byakuya had moved, Nanashi drew his sword and blocked Byakuya's in a sudden flurry of sparks. Byakuya and Nanashi remained expressionless as they eyed each other.

"Skill, and insolence. A dangerous combination, yet still useful."

"You don't have to worry about me betraying everyone. I have a lot more involved in this to just throw it away." Nanashi replied. "So why don't you calm down, and go back to your manor, _Daimyo._ "

Byakuya sheathed his Zanpakuto and continued to walk away without another word. Quietly, Nanashi did the same.

"It seems you are indeed the same, Nanashi. Let us hope your capabilities stay as true as they were one hundred fifty years ago." Byakuya quietly said.

Nanashi turned back to the others, when he noticed Senna. Her white Quincy robes were gone, replaced by the standard black Shihakusho that both Rukia and Ichigo were wearing. He also noticed the Asauchi that was tied around her waist.

"Hey, Senna? You're a Shinigami now? Since when?" Nanashi asked.

Senna put her hands behind her and swayed from side to side. "It's similar to Ichigo actually. Kei said that he wanted to try to give me a chance to try mixing my Quincy and Shinigami, and maybe once this is over, I can do more."

Nanashi placed a hand on her shoulder, smiling as he did. "You're gonna be great as a substitute kiddo!"

"Yes, she's already shown great promise if becoming quite powerful in her own right." Rukia added. "Even sparring with me."

Nanashi eyed Rukia again, stricken by his desire to take her away to "reunite properly" as he put it. He was debating saying something when Rukia asked him.

"So Nanashi, this "old soul" of yours... you can't just leave it at that. Explain." Rukia demanded.

Nanashi thought about what he could possibly say. There was so much he wanted to say, but Kaveh's warning stuck with him. The last thing he wanted to do was overwhelm the trio and be forced to head out in his own. He was confident in his own abilities sure, but this wasn't something his abilities would be able to do alone. He decided that what they needed to know was the basics, and everything else would fall into place as time went on, and their journey continued.

"I'm not a Shinigami. I'm Void Touched, but you already knew that. My Zanpakuto spirit wasn't actually a Zanpakuto spirit, it was Kaveh. A name that both Aizen and Aka Manah have called me. Only now do I realize that they were speaking to my "spirit" and not me." Nanashi stated. "All of this gear that I'm wearing was Kaveh's old armour, and this weapon is his old sword, the Zulfikar. He took it upon himself to imbue the last of his soul into the weapon to power it back up."

Bewildered at the information dump, Rukia remained wide eyed. That was a lot to handle, but from the sounds of it, Nanashi was finally heading down the path to reach his full potential. Whatever that may have been eluded her, but from the stories that Nanashi told her while they bathed were true, Kaveh held incredibly destructive powers. She felt at ease knowing that Nanashi seemed to be focussed on stopping Aizen and his lackeys, but in the back of her mind she felt suddenly more cautious of Nanashi.

"So, you're finally using stuff that'll help you unlock that Void energy then?" Ichigo asked. "Sounds like a step in the right direction to me."

Nanashi breathed a sigh of relief, not realizing that he was as wary about explaining to them that he was a historical enemy of the Shinigami. Maybe they would've turned on him? Maybe they wouldn't accept him for what he actually was, and they'd all treat him as a different person. All of those toxic thoughts ebbed away as Ichigo's words hit him. He looked over to him and saw that both he and Senna had smiles on their faces. Rukia wasn't smiling, but she didn't look disgusted with him. He took it as a good sign, but some sort of reaction would have been nice from her. Then again, that was a lot of information he dumped on her all at once, maybe she'd need time to process it.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The sun was higher in the sky than Senna had realized. By the time they began to head to the twenty fifth district, she was already craving lunch. There was apparently a long way to go before they got there, and not much to look at or do while they trudged on. Senna began to hop, deciding that she just needed to burn off some of her energy. As she hopped around, she began humming a song she'd heard in the living world. She looked down at her feet as she hopped and began humming louder and louder.

"Senna? What the hell are you doing?" Ichigo asked.

Opening her eyes, Senna exclaimed. "Ichigoooo!"

Ichigo stared blankly at her while she held her eyes closed tightly. She extended her arms and stopped in her tracks. The suddenly shouting Senna made both Nanashi and Rukia stop in their tracks and see what the commotion was about. They looked at Senna as she stayed seemingly frozen in place.

"Uhh..." Ichigo started saying.

"I'm bored" Senna suddenly stated. "Tell me about your life?"

Chuckling, both Rukia and Nanashi turned back around and continued walking. Ichigo sighed and decided that playing along would be better for the both of them, and he was bored as well. Even walking like he was, it was hard to think about anything given where he was. The afterlife, and as a living mortal, wasn't a place he ever expected to visit.

"Well, my dad is a doctor, and my sisters help out when they aren't as school. I try to help out too, but they usually just usher me away while they work. Other than that, and this, I'm just a regular high school student." Ichigo replied. "Why don't you tell me about you? What is your family like? Come to think of it, what are your parents gonna say when you don't come home for a while?"

Senna continued to walk beside Ichigo and asked. "Your dad is a doctor? That's cool! What about your mom?"

Ichigo looked down to the ground, and Senna saw that he was visibly upset at the mention of his mother.

"Oh... I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"No, it's okay. You couldn't have known." Ichigo replied. "She died a long time ago. It turns out a hollow killed her. I hope I can find him one day, and I can kill the bastard. But you never answered my question. What about your parents?"

Senna, now visibly upset, replied. "Well... I never knew my real mother or father. I was adopted by two people, but they... Were bad people."

"Senna... if you ever want to talk, just let me know. I know it's difficult and there's no pressure, but I'll listen if you want me to." Ichigo replied. "Sometimes all it takes is talking when things get rough."

Senna somberly smiled and tilted her head. "Thanks, Ichi."

They continued down the dirt path for what felt like hours. The sun had begun to set when they came to a hillside, with a small stream running down it. Nanashi happily remembered this place, having the memories flood back when he realized where they were. He visualized where he and Rukia trained all those years ago, and where they slept when they were first heading to the twenty fifth district. It was hardly simpler times, but it was a fond memory. He looked over to Rukia, who was also eyeing the tree, and seemed transfixed by it. The thought crept into his mind that maybe she might remember something significant here, but he stopped himself from asking her.

"Hey, this seems like a good place. Maybe we should set up camp!" Senna suggested.

"That's a good idea. But, as Byakuya said, its your calk Ru." Nanashi smugly said.

Rukia felt a flash of a memory in her mind when Nanashi called her Ru and remained silent while she processed it. This hill, this tree, and this place were all important to her. How, or why seemed to be a blur that was beginning to clear itself up. She finally snapped back to herself enough and nodded.

"Yeah, lets figure out a plan for when we get to the twenty fifth."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The sun set, and the cold air of the night set in. The summer was over, so the need of a fire was necessary. Luckily, fire was easy to make.

Nanashi sat on the hill in front if the tree with his back to the group. He'd offered to take first watch while they all slept, despite running on fumes. No matter how tired his body was, too much had happened for him to relax. Rukia was acting strangely distant with him, and while it bothered him, he wasn't about to bring it up to her. There was still an awkwardness between them, given everything that had happened with Aka Manah. Nanashi thought about his past with Rukia, and how their connection when he was in the living world made more sense. What didn't make sense, was even though he felt closer to her, she didn't seem to feel the same way.

"Nanashi?" Came Rukia's voice.

It wasn't time to switch yet, so why was she awake? Did she want to talk with him? Did she remember finally? Maybe she was being her stubborn self, and about to argue with him over who gets first watch again. He pat the ground beside him, and she quietly shuffled over to him and sat down.

"Can't sleep?" Nanashi asked.

"No, not really." Rukia replied. "There's been something bothering me since we left the seireitei. And I was hoping you could help clear it up."

Nanashi looked at her and was immediately entranced by her delicate features lit by the soft orange light from the fire. Even as puzzled, and confused as she was, he realized that he loved her. She was being very serious, but he couldn't help but let his mind wander. As it did, he found himself growing more restless.

"Nanashi..." Rukia began saying.

Nanashi tilted his head and watched her struggle to speak. It wasn't like her to be this lost for words, so he finally spoke himself.

"Rukia, you've never been like this. What's wrong? Say it the easiest way for you."

Rukia pondered it for a moment longer, before finally speaking.

"Nanashi, why do I remember you?"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

So... 10:42 pm still counts as the day. So, I technically kept my word.

Busy week for me. I had to make a tough decision about "Brothers Lost" as well. I hope Sketchy Wolf understands, and anyone who liked that story as well. You may notice that its no longer on my profile. I gave it a week before I deleted it completely. I didn't want it sitting there getting stale.

Anyway, big revelation, as well as an explanation for why Nanashi's "Zanpakuto" kept changing. I'll answer any questions, including his Bankai if you're curious. Just know that I'm not going to spoil anything for the future.

Stay foxy!

Spooky.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

 _Rise of the Voidwalker_

"W-what do you mean?!" Nanashi frantically asked, breaking his stunned silence.

He'd be lying if he wasn't beginning to let the joy overcome his rationality. Rukia came right out and said it. She remembered him. What reason did he have to not be overjoyed? Sure, Rukia wasn't specific, and there was a lot to be interpreted from the statement, but in that moment, Nanashi didn't care. Rukia had memories of him, and maybe there was more, but for that one moment, he'd let himself get excited.

Rukia, equally shocked at Nanashi's reaction, tried to speak but found his eagerness both endearing, and... cute. He was like a lost puppy being reunited with his master. Whatever uncertainty she had about these "memories" was gone now, and she pressed on answering him.

"I remember training at the Shin'o academy, with you. And I remember you meeting Gineri, and my brother." Rukia explained. "How is that possible? Do... we have a history?"

Nanashi calmed down knowing that Rukia would've mentioned more if there was, in fact, more. She was never one to mince words, and despite his excitement, he was slightly disappointed that those two were all she spoke of. It seemed that recovering her memories would take some time, but this was still a strong start.

Nanashi sighed as he explained. "If I'm speaking plainly, we have a history. Some... calamity happened that erased the memories of it. For us, and for others as well. I'm surprised that you remembered even a little... How are you feeling? Does your head hurt?"

"Does my head hurt?"

"Kaveh told me, if you remember too much all at once, there is a chance that your mind could reject it, and you could lose yourself to it." Nanashi explained.

Rukia took a deep breath and replied. "No, my head doesn't hurt. But from your tone I get the feeling that there is more that you know."

"Yeah." Nanashi replied, shuffling uncomfortably.

Rukia steeled herself and spoke. "But you either can't tell me, or won't?"

"Little of both." Nanashi admitted. "My mind is still trying to process all of this. What I can tell you, is something you have already deduced though."

"...deduced?" Rukia smugly asked. "What, do you carry a thesaurus around or something?"

"Ha ha." Nanashi sarcastically laughed. "You wanna know, or not?"

Chuckling, Rukia replied. "Yes, if course."

Nanashi stood and removed his black tunic. Rukia blushed at the sight and felt herself heating up as he did. She let her mind wander through the dark haze of imagination, and gleefully let the thought run its course. She'd only felt this way with one other person before, but that option was a far-gone fantasy. Whether or not it was for the better remained to be seen, but the idea, at the time anyway, consumed her. It eventually caused her grading at the Shin'o academy to drop, and when the Kuchki clan adopted her, she launched into a panic to try and fix it.

Nanashi finally removed his tunic and covered his scar with his hand. He wanted to show Rukia, but the prospect of revealing it to her was intimidating. His insecurities played with him, and while there were numerous other scars adorned upon his chest, none of them had the same gravity to them as his Orochi brand. He turned toward Rukia, noting that she was nearly crimson, yet the night sky concealed it. She was as cute as he remembered her and couldn't help but smile. He took a breath, and slowly lowered his hand, revealing the faded, yet ever present brand.

"Does this make you uncomfortable?" Nanashi asked. "Knowing that I've been branded a traitor?"

Rukia, fixated on the brand, couldn't help but feel genuinely sorry for him. He seemed to be so proud, so loyal, yet here he was and "Orochi". Now, the order of the Orochi was a punishment that had been long since abandoned as a tradition of the old Gotei 13, just as the penal pits were. But from time to time, and Orochi would appear, usually broken men and women, and would be sent out again. None, as far as Rukia knew, ever returned twice. Rumours were spread about what happened to them like a wildfire through a dry field, but nobody except the central 46 knew.

Nanashi knew that the reveal and admission of his status as an "Orochi" no doubt had some consequences. Rukia was a member of a higher nobility. Byakuya had made that abundantly clear, yet she held herself as a commoner around him. He had seen her posher, and proper demeanour when speaking to both Byakuya, and the tribunal, however knowing what he knew, she was putting all of that on, and acting.

Before Rukia could answer, a sharp, sudden reiatsu washed over the area. Nanashi and Rukia jumped to their feet and drew their weapons. Rukia scanned the nearby trees, whole Nanashi watched the road. Rustling of leaves, and audible footsteps encroached on them rapidly, and soon the reiatsu felt on top of them. Nanashi and Rukia moved closer together, and soon were back to back, scanning the environment around them for their intruder. Nanashi noted the cool air, as well as a wild and hot one. Something making this reiatsu would be acting in opposite of itself, so Nanashi figured that there were at the very least, two beings approaching them.

"Ru-"

Just as Nanashi began speaking, two shadowed figures leapt at them from the darkness. Reacting, Nanashi raised the Zulfikar up and blocked what looked to be a clawed hand. When the commotion stopped, he realized that it wasn't a clawed hand, but a clawed gauntlet.

The shower of sparks, and the loud crashing of metal on metal, woke Ichigo and Senna, who quickly rose to address the threat as well.

"HEHEHEE!" Came a high-pitched cackle. "Look brother! We caught him! Aka Manah has some unfinished business with you, Kaveh!"

Nanashi pushed the cackling man back in a flurry of sparks. As he flipped through the air and tossed a black cloak away, Nanashi caught a glimpse of the man. He had stark white hair up in a ponytail, yellow eyes that shimmered in the night, his clawed gauntlet, and a purple skin-tight suit. He landed with his legs apart, and stayed close to the ground, like a stalking panther.

"Nanashi!" Rukia shouted.

Nanashi turned and saw a trident aimed for his head. He dropped to the ground, narrowly missing the speeding projectile, and heard it thwack into the ground.

Nanashi jumped back to his feet, and another similarly clothed man stood silently, with a menacing, sadistic grin plastered onto his face.

"However, we..." The second man spoke. "Have unfinished business with you and the raven one."

"Who are you?! What does Aka Manah want?" Nanashi asked.

"Oh, we'll get to that in a minute, but first..." The high-pitched voice spoke. "Do you remember me? Because I remember you."

Nanashi thought as hard as he could, but he couldn't place the two mysterious men.

"I have waited, and waited, and waited for this moment right now. For one hundred fifty-two long years I thought only about you. And now, here you are. Oh... this will be sweet."

"Who are you?!" Rukia demanded. "We haven't met you before!"

The second man roared a demonic roar, before answering. "We were a very special being. For an eternity we ruled the twenty fifth district through fear. Choking it, corroding it. We eventually had a myth named about us. But then you came along, you and that white haired one... you took everything from us. And now, a century and a half later, here you are..."

Nanashi thought back to the twenty fifth district and tried to place the two demonic presences. There was something familiar about them, he felt a cold shiver each time he pressed the thought, but who, it what they were was lost on him. Even as he's s memories returned to him, thee was a lot that was still fuzzy. How, or why he'd lost his memories to begin with, where he came from, why so much of his life was missing, all of that was covered in a thick fog.

"Allow me to enlighten you then..." The higher pitched man spoke.

He opened his mouth impossibly wide, rows upon rows of jagged, razor sharp teeth seemed to spiral impossibly deep down his throat, and a faint light emerged. The sounds of men, women's, and children's screams could be heard, until one child's screams elevated itself above the others.

"NANASHI!" The child screamed. HELP NANASHI!"

Taking a horrified step back, Nanashi instantly recognized the voice.

"No..." Nanashi breathed. "Impossible..."

"Oh, indeed it isn't." The man spoke. "Not when the Void is concerned."

Nanashi looked to Rukia, who, with a horrified look upon her face as well, spoke. "Yokai..."

"AhHahahahahahahaha!" The high-pitched laughter erupted. "So, you DO remember me! How splendid!"

"Nanashi! Rukia!" Ichigo called out.

Rukia raised a single hand, and both Ichigo and Senna halted. Senna looked at Rukia's face, noting the mix of horror, disgust, and anger. She allowed herself to both respect and fear Rukia's power, and when she looked at an opponent like this, it was going to become a very serious fight. Glancing over to Nanashi, she noted that his regular, stoic face remained, but his brows were furrowed. He rarely showed any anger, unless he was fighting, but the furrowed brow was for an especially heinous enemy. It was about to become a battleground, and the two Shinigami would put everything they had into this fight.

"Ichigo, Senna. Continue down the road, reach the twenty fifth district." Nanashi commanded.

"H-hey! We can help, we want to fi-" Senna protested.

"Senna, sweetie." Rukia chimed. "We aren't making you run. You need to warn the twenty fifth district. Head to the town council building. Speak to the magistrate, Kaede. She can rouse the guard and prepare for this monster should we fail."

"It's important that you make it there quickly. Run." Nanashi added.

"Yes, yes! Run along little children!" The higher pitched Yokai spoke. "Delay your death while I feast on these two."

Senna and Ichigo nodded, and the began to run to the twenty fifth district.

"I suppose we should introduce our new forms then..." The low-pitched man spoke. "I am called Suiko."

"And I am called Kawataro." Kawataro stated. "At last our revenge is at hand. Once we deal with you, we will go after that small violet haired child, and introduce her to such pleasures, and fi-"

Nanashi moved faster than anything Rukia had seen, and punched Kawataro. The force sent him into a tree, taking several down as he did. Nanashi drew Zulfikar, and the blade shimmered in the moonlight. Rukia unsheathed Sode no Shirayuki and released her shikai. As they readied to fight their respective opponents, Rukia noticed the anger that plastered itself onto Nanashi's face. Never before had she seen him so angry, so quickly, and she felt his power growing. That itself wasn't anything new or different. His power seemed to always be mildly out of his control, in one way or another. What was different was the nature if his reiatsu. It was somehow colder, devoid of any life, yet present and still conscious.

Rukia snapped back to her own battle when Suiko lunged at her with his clawed hand. She misjudged how fast he was, and barely blocked the initial swipe in time. He silently reeled back and continued his assault at the same breakneck speed. Thanking her training, she was able to block them effectively. She tried analyzing his attacks, searching for any opening she could find, when she noticed a gap. Thrusting forward, she drove Sode no Shirayuki into his abdomen. Suiko fell back, letting out a low growl as he did, and covering the wound with his hand.

"Argh! You bitch!" Suiko snarled. "I'll fucking kill you!"

Rukia remained stoic, not rising to his taunt and remembering how Nanashi had trained her. The thought struck her as odd but given how she was beginning to remember events that were previously lost. She raised her Zanpakuto and readied for his next charge. As she took the positions that Nanashi had taught her, a loud explosion came from where Nanashi and Kawataro were fighting. Rukia silently hoped that Nanashi was okay but focussed on her fight. Her faith in his abilities rose steadily as a flood of training came to her.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Nanashi wasn't sure what was odder. The fact that Zulfikar was an elegant blade with a terrible power, yet incredibly easy and fluid for him to use. Or the fact that he could barely feel anything. His senses seemed to hyper focus, yet dull in touch. Kawataro was somewhere in the forest that Nanashi had punched him into, that much he knew. Even from his memories the best strategy he had was to wait for him to emerge. The sounds of fighting echoed and stealing a quick glance Nanashi saw Rukia and Suiko fighting, with Suiko very clearly wounded.

"Ah, the scary Void one. Aka Manah told me about you..." Suiko spoke venomously. "I would hope that you would be happier to see me again, I mean after all this is a grand reunion."

"You're a savage monster." Nanashi spoke. "I kill monsters, so enough with the theatrics!"

Nanashi lunged at Suiko, blade raised and poised to slash, when Suiko disappeared. He seemingly melted into a puddle on the ground and slipped past Nanashi. Emerging below him, he had a clawed hand which threatened to slash Nanashi open. Seeing the glint of his claws, Nanashi tumbled forward, landing on the ground and skidding to a halt.

Yokai pressed harder, lunging at Nanashi with an animalistic fervor, making Nanashi rise to his feet, and jump away from his incoming snarl. Yokai was nothing more than an animal let loose at this point, and while Nanashi remembered their fight from a century and a half prior, this new Yokai was far more violent. Nanashi blocked attacks feeling the shifting weight of Zulfikar in his hands and noticed how the curved blade seamlessly sliced through the air. Nanashi was able to use his training, as well as his own instincts to judge where the blade would be and move accordingly. As if on muscle memory alone, he was able to keep up with Yokai.

"Bastard! Why. Won't. You. Die!" Yokai shouted with every hit.

Nanashi maintained his strong defence but felt himself beginning to falter. his kegs were still weak from his fight with Aka Manah and added on top was his lack of rest. Running on pure adrenaline and resolve, Nanashi pushed Yokai back and leapt to the side, when he felt a searing pain erupt in his back. Yokai, the snarling animal that he was, relished the opportunity and pounced onto top on Nanashi, and furiously clawed at his face. Nanashi covered his face, but not before Yokai was able to leave a deep gash down his cheek.

The Zulfikar was thrown out of his hands, and rather than reach for it, Nanashi raised the bracer that Kaveh had given him. Shielding his eyes, Nanashi felt his arm begin to vibrate and a small bladed shield erupted from it. Nanashi noticed a spiked edge at the base of the shield just past his closed fist, and punched Yokai in the neck. The blade bit into him, and he jumped away covering his bleeding wound.

"Argh!" Yokai hissed as he jumped away into the forest.

Nanashi lay on the ground, covered in his own blood, debating whether or not he should go after Yokai. His back ached, his face stung, and he could practically smell his own blood. He decided to lay there for a moment, assessing his wounds when he noticed the complete lack of sound, and worried about Rukia. Concentrating, he felt her reiatsu growing stronger by the second.

"Damn it. Got to get up now." Nanashi grunted as he lifted his unusually heavy body off the ground.

"Nanashi?!" Rukia called out. "Where did that idiot get to..."

Nanashi tried to raise his hand and call out to her, but his vision went grey as the world lost its vibrancy, and he stumbled forward. Leaning on a nearby tree, Nanashi tried to shake the dizziness that had taken hold as he shook his head.

"Kaveh... What's happening to me?" Nanashi grimaced.

"Nanashi?!" Came Rukia's shocked voice. "What happened to you?!"

Rukia dashed forward, trying to catch Nanashi before he hit the ground, but he fell faster than either of them realized. The last thing Nanashi heard before blacking out, was Rukia's panicked voice calling his name.

IIIIIIIII

An old friend came to visit again. A familiar feeling, and an all too noticeable knot in his stomach. Nanashi opened his eyes and found himself surrounded by the black abyss again. This was almost a second home to him, and he could practically feel the scolding that Rukia was bound to throw his way, but for the moment, the deafening silence was nice.

"You know... you probably shouldn't get too comfortable here." An unfamiliar voice spoke. "After all, you might just lose yourself like last time."

"Last time?" Nanashi asked.

"I suppose though, you wouldn't really remember the last time."

"Who are you?" Nanashi questioned. "What are you talking about?"

"Tell me one thing first and answer honestly." The voice replied. "Do you know yourself as?"

"What?"

"Maybe things aren't what the seem to be." The voice spoke. "Now, get up outta this bed, or I'm gonna kick you square in the balls myself!"

IIIIIIII

"Ya hear me?!" A gruff old man shouted.

"Sir!" Rukia interjected. "I don't think that's going to-"

Rukia looked down and saw a bewildered Nanashi staring intently at the bearded man who was in bed with him. Rukia paused, relieved that Nanashi was okay, but worried that the man might be doing more harm than good. She waited for his reaction.

"Um."

"...huh" The old man affirmed. "To be honest, that's never really worked before. I just wanted to shout at someone."

Rukia scoffed, shooing the old man out of the room, and helped Nanashi sit up. She hugged him and pulled him tightly as she let out her worry out.

"Um." Nanashi repeated.

Rukia let him go and looked him over. "Are you hurt?"

"Who was that?" Nanashi finally asked.

"Oh, the old man? He said he was a doctor." Rukia answered.

"And you believed him?" Nanashi, dumbstruck, asked.

"Well he was old, and he said he could help with an unconventional treatment. What was I supposed to do? You collapse, and were covered in blood, but this teal light erupted from you and you just... fixed your wounds." Rukia explained.

Nanashi stared at her as her words sank in. The mysterious teal light was back and seemed to be linked to him. He thought back to the hooded woman with red hair, before replying.

"And you believed him?"

Rukia deadpanned as she replied. "Because THAT'S the takeaway here."

Nanashi moved his feet to the ground and stood up, surprising himself with the relative ease. He felt his face, and noted the lack of pain, but a noticeable scar. He turned to Rukia who was now standing and asked.

"I just... healed?"

Rukia brushed her shihakuso off and replied. "Yeah. I started using Kido, when a teal light erupted from your wounds and healed you. All that's left is the small scar on your cheek, and your back. Thankfully, your clothes seemed to be repaired as well, so we don't have to get that done."

Mulling over her explanation, he remembered Ichigo and Senna, as well as her own fight with the other Yokai, and asked. "What about you? You're not hurt?"

"No. Oddly enough, the other Yokai that I fought got gashed once, and fled. I can only assume yours did as well because he wasn't there when I found you."

"Ichigo and Senna?" Nanashi asked.

"They're here, trying to get some information about the mountain lab, as well as how to get the locals to open the gate." Rukia explained. "Which is another problem we're facing. Apparently, there have been a string of attacks lately, and the district Shinigami don't have the manpower to deal with all of them. Come on, Ichigo and Senna should be arriving back any minute now."

"Already here." Cane Ichigo's voice. "How's he doing?"

Ichigo and Senna walked through the door and Senna immediately ran to Nanashi and hugged him. She didn't seem scared, more relieved that he was okay.

"You idiot. Don't send us away if you can't handle things on your end." Senna scolded. "What would have happened had you died?"

Nanashi hugged her back, responding to her fears. "It's alright Senna. I won't do that again."

"Well you won't really have a chance to go off on your own for a while. It looks like we're stuck here." Ichigo informed.

Rukia fastened her Zanpakuto to her waist and asked. "You found out what's going on here?"

"Yeah, it seems like this place in on a lockdown of some sort. There have been attacks from cloaked figures, as well as these black monsters with horned skulls for heads. All of the descriptions point to hollows, but apparently these creatures are saying something about making them 'whole', according to a survivor." Ichigo explained. "We have a meeting with the magistrate. She wants to talk with us apparently."

"Indeed, I do, Shinigami." An elderly woman spoke.

The group turned to see a small, elderly woman standing in the doorway, with two guards flanking her. Her small stature filled the room, despite there being more than enough room for everyone. Ichigo moved to let her in, and she nodded as she took a few steps in.

"It has been some time since the Shinigami have come this way. By our records, the last time was close to two hundred years ago." The magistrate spoke. "Our calls for action certainly took their time making it to the Seireitei, and I expected more Shinigami. My best guess would be that you're just passing through, unless you're all far more powerful than you look."

Nanashi and Rukia bowed, showing respect for both their elder, and the station in which she held. Senna and Ichigo followed suit, take by surprise at the sudden movements.

"Forgive us, magistrate. We are here on a different errand." Rukia replied.

"As I suspected." The magistrate replied. "So, what, pray tell, are you here for? We have nothing of value to the seireitei, yet here four Shinigami stand."

Nanashi spoke. "It's been a long time, Lady Kaede. Still have the flowers?"

The magistrate looked at Nanashi curiously, eyeing him up and down trying to remember him, as he clearly knew her. "I'm terribly sorry, but I don't believe we've been introduced, het you know my name. Curious indeed."

"Nanashi, she doesn't know you." Kaveh spoke in his mind. "Remember what I told you."

Nanashi had good memories of Kaede, remembering specifically that she was always there for him, but he couldn't remember why. She eyed him quizzically as she waited for his response, and when the silence grew too awkward, Nanashi finally replied.

"We met in passing a while ago. You mentioned a flower garden. I apologize."

Maintaining eye contact, Kaede thought about what this mysterious man said. It must have been true if he knew about her garden. Not finding any hopes in his story, she continued.

"It seems that we have a bit of a problem, and a solution." Kaede stated. "I cannot open the gate, for fear of those creatures destroying this town, and you need passage, so I propose a trade. You deal with out problem, and we will help you in whatever way we can."

"That sounds like a fair trade. What do you require?" Rukia asked.

"You must spend the night here so we can prepare a council for the morning. There we will explain everything." Kaede replied. "Feel free to wander the town, as well as use whatever shops or services you require. However, our prices have gotten more expensive as the gate has closed."

Kaede bowed as the group followed suit, and quietly excused herself from the room. Senna stretched, and sighed. "So, we have the rest of today, and tonight off. Might be nice to get out for a bit, eh Ichi?"

"Uh, yeah. Why me though?" Ichigo asked.

Senna pouted, and asked. "What's wrong with hanging out with me?! You got any better plans?!"

Rukia and Nanashi chuckled as Ichigo buckled in the wind. Rukia looked at Nanashi as his words about Kaede sunk in. He remembered her, but she didn't know him. She didn't seem like the type to lie, however Aizen didn't either and yet they were stuck in this situation. Rukia revelled in the thought of some safe down time and would finally be able to pick Nanashi's brain a bit. There was a sudden flash of a white-haired man, covered in blood amid a cheering crowd, making her mood drop.

"I think it'll be good to go relax. We've been on the road for a few days now, and we can come up with a game plan." Nanashi said. "So, go on, go have some fun. If I remember correctly, this town has some good food and a lounge of some kind, but I haven't been here in a while. Regardless, off with you two. Don't get into trouble."

"Yay! Come on Ichi! Let's go have some fun!" Senna exclaimed as she jumped and dragged Ichigo out of the room.

Rukia chuckled now, noticing how happy Senna was around Ichigo. It was an unusual bond, but one made from the common ground of them still being mortal. The circumstances surrounding why there were here was affirmation that they needed each other. Their unique circumstances was common for them and whether or not they realized it, they relied on each other.

Rukia's thoughts changed to herself now, putting how she felt around Nanashi. They had a similar bond to that of Ichigo and Senna, yet there was an apparent one sidedness to their friendship. Nanashi seemed to know more than he let on, and Rukia, while wanting to know more, heeded his warning that it might break her. Byakuya seemed odd around Nanashi as well, almost as if he knew more that he let on as well. Being around him as often as she was, she knew when he was relaxed, or tense. And while his words were harsh and scathing, his body was completely relaxed, almost happy to see Nanashi.

"You sure its wise to let them go off on their own?" Rukia asked. "I'm not afraid of them running into something they can't handle, its them getti-"

"Do you want to grab some food?" Nanashi interrupted.

"U-uh..." Rukia droned.

"I know a place nearby that has some great food." Nanashi happily added.

Rukia stared wide eyed at Nanashi's forwardness. He was never one to really mince words unless, ironically, it was about himself. This, however, was a whole new level of familiarity. She couldn't help but feel a little charmed by his brash suggestion, but she remained a little on edge.

Until her stomach made itself known and cut her inflection short.

"Your stomach seems to agree. Its been, what? A day since we ate last?" Nanashi teased. "Besides, you can't back out now after your little stomach said so."

"H-hey!" Rukia protested. "I'll have you know that my stomach-"

 _*growl*_

Rukia stopped speaking as her face flushed. Nanashi began to chuckle at her expense and seemed to revel in the relaxed nature of their exchange.

Until his stomach made itself know as well.

Time seemed to stop as the two looked at each other in shock, and slowly a smile creeped onto Rukia's face. Nanashi could hold it in and burst out laughing at the scene.

While their journey was underway, the worst, Nanashi feared, was yet to come. He wanted to tell Rukia everything, and maybe they could continue where they'd left off, they could try to rebuild the yesterday that they had. For now, Nanashi would enjoy the calm moments, and the laughter that accompanied it. But as they say,

 _"The calm always comes before the storm."_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

 _Rise of the Voidwalker_

The calm air was a nice change for both Ichigo and Senna. They'd taken Nanashi's advice to find the nearest place to get some food and found themselves in a small yet lively market square. Ichigo thought back to a festival that him and his sisters had gotten lost in. He caught himself smiling as he remembered Yuzu's minor meltdown as things started to go awry. He'd hoped that Senna would handle thigs better than Yuzu, but this...

"Ichi!" Senna beamed. "Look at this thing!"

Senna was, somehow, on top of a shop with a very angry shopkeeper. He was rustling around behind the counter, shouting expletives and trying to get outside where he could see her.

"Senna will you quiet down please?!" Ichigo pleaded. "You're shouting at everything! Also get down from there!"

Senna happily skipped off of the roof, and back beside Ichigo who looked at the shopkeeper in defeat. Before he could apologize for the hyperactivity, he was being dragged away to the next stall. Senna seemed to be following her nose now and Ichigo noticed it. He looked around to find the source of the wonderful smell finding a smaller, secluded kiosk surrounded by a huge crowd.

"You hungry Senna?" Ichigo asked. "Cause I'm starved."

Senna beamed at him. "Oh my god yes! I haven't eaten since the last time I ate!"

Ichigo, bewildered by her not-at-all-wrong-but-still-wrong statement, didn't notice himself being dragged toward the stall. He looked down at his small companion and felt his heart begin to beat faster than before. He noticed things about her more now, like she walked with an almost prancing skip whenever she was happy, how she looked to Nanashi for guidance even though they'd just met, how she relied on her friends, even if she looked weak, and how she let herself be both vulnerable, and strong at the same time.

These thoughts swirled in his head, until he found himself staring at her.

Ichigo refocussed as he caught himself staring and as they drew closer to the kiosk, Senna gripped his hand tighter. Ichigo watched the expression on her face falter for a moment, before returning. Even as she was smiling, it seemed forced and unnatural to him.

"You okay?"

Senna paused before answering. "Yeah."

"That's convincing. I'm convinced..." Ichigo deadpanned. "What's wrong?"

Stopping in her tracks, Senna looked toward the ground in a display of shyness that took Ichigo by surprise.

"I... don't have the best experience with big crowds." Senna quietly stated.

Placing a hand on her shoulder, Ichigo smiled softly at her. "If anything happens, I've got your back."

Her smile was genuine and as they walked together, she inched closer into him. Ichigo quietly chuckled to himself, letting her lean in for her own sake.

Ichigo thought about her more intently than he had before. She was a mystery even to someone like Nanashi, who for all intents was the most down to earth Shinigami he'd met. As his mind drifted, he felt a slight blush creeping onto his face.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Nanashi found himself wandering the streets of his old home with both nostalgia and wonder. There was a lot here that hadn't changed since he'd left, yet a lot was new to him. Rukia quietly walked beside him, curious as ever about nearly everything. Had the circumstances been different, this would have almost been a date of sorts, but as things stood now it was only a night off. Still, Nanashi felt as if he should indulge at least a little bit.

"It feels weird to be back here. It's been so long." Nanashi spoke.

"You've been here before?"

Nanashi glanced at her. "I grew up here and we came through here on our mission over one hundred years ago. Though, I suspect you don't remember that."

Rukia stopped, pondering something intently before replying. "Wait... yeah. I think I remember now."

Nanashi stopped as well, whipping around to face Rukia. He listened to her speak carefully, and to his surprise, she wasn't collapsing onto the ground and dying.

"We came through here... chasing someone. Someone close to you..."

Nanashi thought back, trying to place who they were pursuing to no avail. He knew that it was someone close to him, but that was it. It was as if the whole memory was gone, erased from existence entirely.

"That's right." Nanashi affirmed. "Though, all I know is that it was someone close to me..."

Rukia looked up at Nanashi's downtrodden face, feeling a wave of sympathy wash over her. "So, the memory is gone for you too? I guess you don't have all of the answers then."

Silence permeated the air between them and Rukia found herself staring at Nanashi. He was going through and had been through a lot these past few months. A mysterious power, a complete upheaval of his own life, and now an angry god wanted to kill him. How he kept going through all of that didn't surprise her, she knew he was as determined and stubborn as a hungry menos, but it did show it's wear on him. He was always tired and sucked at hiding it, but to his credit he never took it out on others. Admirable as that was, something had to give, there needed to be a release for him. When the idea came, she felt her face flush, and her palms begin to sweat, but there was one thing she could do for him that would benefit.

"Rukia?"

Rukia looked down, sweating heavily now fidgeting. How could she even begin to suggest something like that given what had happened between them?

"Rukia?"

She was completely mad to even have such thoughts. What if he said no? That would destroy her self esteem! What if she wasn't good at it? What if it damaged him even more?! She stopped panicking when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up into his piercing yellow eyes, fraught with concern, she relaxed.

"S-sorry... I let my own thoughts get away from me."

"You had me worried there. It looked like you were going to collapse. Come on, lets get some food."

Rukia sighed. Crisis averted. She knew that they weren't ready for that, not yet. There was still too much they needed to talk about first. Too much hung in the air above them to suggest something so close, so intimate. Aka Manah's manipulations or not, she wasn't sure how she felt about the state of their relationship yet.

"Lady Rukia." Sode No Shirayuki suddenly spoke. "It was just a massage."

"Shut up!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"They seem to be relaxing. Is this wise?" A woman's voice spoke into a blackened void.

"He must be allowed to enter the forge if we're to continue our plans. He is the only one with the power to open it." A booming voice replied. "If I'm to be freed, able to bring my revenge upon those who imprisoned me, then I need him as well. You will not act against him until I say."

"As you wish, my lord." The woman's voice replied. "You the call to arms.

"Of course, I know the call, do not insult me. You just remember to act as we've discussed."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The air grew colder as Nanashi and Rukia wandered down a dimly lit alley. The smell of food was an ever-intoxicating call and while Nanashi wanted to explore more, Rukia must have been hungry. They took a turn and walked into an open market filled with people, kiosks of various trinkets, and the sweet and salty aroma of the food they so desperately desired.

"Oh, Nanashi wow..." Rukia quietly exasperated. ""This place really opened up."

"Yeah. It was one of the things I loved about this place when I was a kid. I was always able to escape here and just... wander."

Rukia looked, puzzled by the sadness in Nanashi's admission. "Escape? From whom?"

Nanashi tried to think back, but the whole of his childhood was a blur. Things weren't what he remembered them to be, making him question himself even more.

"No. It's nothing to worry about." Nanashi sighed. "So, where do you want to eat?"

Rukia played along, putting a pin in this conversation for now, and looked around at the different places. There was a familiar tug at her senses, making her walk toward a stall without a word.

"Alright then... follow your... nose?" Nanashi sputtered. "...I guess."

Rukia whipped her head back, glaring daggers into Nanashi and sticking out her tongue. Nanashi chuckled, continuing to follow her as she walked. They rounded to the front of the stall, and a small boy was addressing a line of patrons, while an older girl cooked. She was putting a spectacle on for the cheering crowd and Rukia found herself enthralled by the precision and skill she displayed.

"Order two hundred thirty-seven up!" The girl shouted, as a man approached the kiosk. He paid and left with his food.

Nanashi lightly shoved Rukia and pointed. "You wanna get in line? Or wait until it dies down a bit?"

Rukia looked at the long line and replied. "We'd better get in line. It'll be a long wait."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

And a long wait it was. To Rukia though, every bit of it was worth the wait. The food was delicious, and perfectly cooked, much to her surprise, the girl had added a special message and little bunny drawing that thanked her for solving the crisis their town faced. Rukia was happily eating, when Nanashi finished his food and took a long drink.

"Ahh... sake is good."

"I'm surprised you got alcohol when we have to be up early tomorrow." Rukia chided. "You'd better not get drunk."

"Relax mom." Nanashi replied. "It's a big boy drink and I'm a big boy."

"You sure are." Rukia quietly said, quickly covering her mouth and blushing.

"Huh? You say something?" Nanashi asked.

Too embarrassed to speak, Rukia quickly stuffed her mouth and shook her head. The taste of the food took her mind away from her thoughts.

"How do you think Senna and Ichigo are getting along?"

"I think they'll be fine. Ichigo was all about manners when I was living in his house. Always 'pick this up' or 'throw that out in the trash'. Not that I'm not accustomed to manners mind you." Rukia trailed off.

"It's not really him I was worried about. It's her." Nanashi spoke before taking another drink. "She told me she doesn't really like crowds. She says she needs to... act out."

"Act out?"

"I can only guess as to what she meant by that." Nanashi replied.

"That's... concerning. Let's hope that Ichigo can contain her then, huh?"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The night was quiet for the most part. A welcome sense of peace flowed through Senna's mind as she stared up at the stars in the night sky. It was times like this that she tried to remember anything about the five years she'd spent in the foster home. Vivid flash backs plagued her, teasing the horror of her "parents" and their abuse. One thing that gave her hope was finding her biological parents. She knew that they were close, but where were they her whole life? She let the thoughts pass when Ichigo joined her.

"You seem content."

"I love nights like this. Simplicity at its most raw." Senna said. "Not a care in the world. Well... mostly."

"Mostly?" Ichigo asked raising an eyebrow. "Something wrong?"

Senna closed her eyes, thankful and glad that she knew her parents faces now. "I don't really know how to say this..."

Ichigo shifted himself to face her and stared into her dark yellow eyes. The colour brought thoughts of Nanashi's eyes up, but he quickly regained focus as she spoke.

"For as long as I can remember, I was always an afterthought. I grew up in foster care, but I don't think calling it 'care' is appropriate." Senna spoke. "I always wondered what my real parents were like. I had this image of them painted in my mind and I'd sometimes have dreams about them. It wasn't until I was around ten years old that I saw my first spirit, which opened up a whole new world for me. I guess the curiosity about my parents was replaced by studying how I could interact with the spirit world..."

"Did you stop searching? Or maybe were you trying to contact them?" Ichigo asked.

Senna smiled somberly. "No. I never stopped searching for them. I want to ask them why. Why did they leave me? Did they not want me? But..."

Ichigo sat in a stunned silence, listening to the story as it unfolded.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"So, he just... 'broke' out of Sai?"

"Yeah!" Rukia exclaimed. "Like it was nothing! Like my Kido isn't up to par!"

"You were always better at Kido than most Shinigami. I don't know any Kido myself." Nanashi affirmed "If I did, it's a long-forgotten memory."

"I could teach you. For a price."

Nanashi drank more, finishing his mug and leaning in. The effects of the alcohol were starting to show, as Rukia was beginning to go blurry. Rukia had began drinking with him, toasting this and that, but more to settle her nerves. She was still thinking about everything that had happened between him and Aka Manah.

"And what price would that be?" Nanashi asked.

Pointing to the dancing crowd, Rukia explained. "I want to have fun tonight. Some much needed fun before we head out tomorrow morning. People are dancing..."

Nanashi stood up, grabbing her small hand as he did. "Well, shall we?"

"Wh- whoa." Rukia sputtered "What are you doing?"

"Let's go have some fun. Kido or not, let's enjoy a night off."

Pulling her to her feet, Nanashi began to happily strut over to the other dancing people. Rukia noticed his slightly hopping walk as they drew closer and giggled to herself. As they got close enough Nanashi began to enthusiastically dance to the joyful rhythms of the music that was playing. Spinning Rukia around, twirling and jumping in tempo.

Before long the sounds of the crowd faded away and he could only focus on laughing smile beamed across her face as they swung and swayed to the music. He focussed on her body finding himself moving without provocation or guidance, simply moving together as on. He could only focus on the joy in both her eyes and on her face as the rest if the world faded into the background. This was what he was missing. The peaceful smile, the joyful dancing, the normalcy. This was what he had been after, not his memories, not his past, but his future.

He'd found it in her.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sitting together in silence, Rukia and Nanashi let the sights of the brilliant night sky enrapture them. The distant crystals seemed to be ever closed yet impossibly far away at the same time. Rukia noted how small her place in this world truly was.

Nanashi however, was battling his own thoughts, wrestling with his desire to speak his mind and lay everything out. He knew that it was too soon, too raw and dangerous to express his feelings to her. They still had a long journey ahead, a long road to travel before things were healed. His fear of losing her again was like adding water to an already filled pot, Overflowing, messy and chaotic.

"Do you ever wonder what else could be out there?" Rukia asked.

Nanashi looked into her violet eyes. "I don't know. I try not to think about that kind of thing."

"Indulge my curiosity then."

Sighing and sitting up, Nanashi began to think about his place in the universe. What else could be out there? Did it matter?

"I... uh..." Nanashi stuttered. "I don't know. Probably, given how odd this world is."

"The world is odd?"

Nanashi looked back to the sky, responding. "Well yeah. We have multiple dimensions and gods. Can you imagine how many other worlds might be out there? What if they all had their own dimensions and gods? What about Shinigami? I don't think I could handle much more to be honest."

Rukia laughed, turning away and looking to the sky as well. Nanashi found himself staring at the colour of her eyes as the starlight reflected off of them. Unconsciously shifting closer to her as he stared, Nanashi felt himself let go of his fears.

"This is probably not going to mean anything to you but... we finally have our date." Nanashi spoke.

Rukia looked back to him and asked. "A date? Did you promise me a date before?"

"Yeah, over one hundred years ago. We never got to go on our date. One thing or another got in the way."

"Oh..." Rukia quietly affirmed. "What did I say? When you asked I meant?"

Nanashi furrowed his brow before smugly replying. "What make you think I asked? Maybe you asked me."

Rukia looked at him and deadpanned. "Really. You think I'm going to buy that?"

Nanashi maintained his smug grin as her gaze bore into him. He saw her falter slightly, grinning more and more until they both began laughing. It was a nice break from the constant stress of impending doom that surrounded them and Nanashi wanted to capitalize on it as much as he could.

"You can tell her." A familiar voice spoke in his mind. "Tell her everything. The old one is lying to you. Tell her."

Nanashi maintained his laughter, unfaltering as he tried to respond. "Who are you?" He thought.

"Who I am isn't important, what is though, is that you stop falling for th-"

The laughter had calmed and Nanashi thought about the voice. Trying to recall it, he felt a pull in his mind and shook his head.

"You okay?" Rukia asked. "I noticed your reiatsu fluctuating."

"Yeah. I'm still not sure what is going on with me..." Nanashi pondered for a second before he decided to test the waters. "Rukia...?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you know who trained you?"

Rukia turned over to him and noticed his complete change in both expression and demeanour. He was serious, set on digging through her history no doubt to tell her more about her forgotten life. The concept was an odd prospect to her. How do you accept that your life might be an entire lie? She thought about the Shin'o academy, her training and Renji when Nanashi's visage appeared in her mind. Foggy and covered in a thick haze sure, but it was there: guiding her through the motions of Zanjutsu.

"You did."

Straightening his back, Nanashi sat up and leaned in. With an exasperation of relief, her spoke. "You remember?!"

Rukia held her hands up to stop him from jumping in her like an excited dog. "R - relax. I only know that you were there and helped me pass an... exam?"

"Yeah, that's right."

"I think it was... shortly after the Kuchiki's adopted me." Rukia added. "They accelerated my training and I was definitely not ready. Renji..."

"Didn't help you in the slightest."

Violet eyes met yellow in a moment of understanding. "You told me then that he hurt you."

Rukia looked to the ground in somber remembrance. Renji hadn't understood her after all of their time together and added the attempt on their lives was another deep wound.

"I fell out of any meaningful contact with Renji after I left the academy. We didn't so much drift apart as we did leave each other's lives. You were there for our big reunion: he tried to kill us." Rukia spoke. "I don't know what happened to him. But it hurt."

"Rukia..."

Wiping her eyes, Rukia took a breath and said. "But enough about that. Tell me more about our past. I haven't slipped in a coma yet."

Nanashi looked into her eyes with sympathy. She was far more emotional than she let herself be. Whether it was because of the loss she'd experienced with Renji, or the nobility telling her to hide her emotions from "commoners" wasn't important to him. What was, however, was building what was said and seeing how she felt.

"Right." Nanashi replied. "We moved into the 25th chasing someone..."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Deep in a darkened room, a silhouette of a massive being stirred. It's eyes opened, violet streams of violent energy erupting from them, as it took in its surroundings.

"I..." The booming voice spoke. "Have awakened."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Some character development, some hints and some wholesomeness.

Down time for them is over though.

Oh boy... what a time to be alive, right? This Covid-19 left me stranded for a bit, but I'm back home now, after a LONG drive back. I've got time off for a while it seems, so here's a chapter, and the promise of the next one coming out with less time in between. I'm about halfway done the next one, so it'll be done quickly.

As always, let me know what you think, or even just to say hi.

SpookyAtlas


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

 _Rise of the Voidwalker_

The sun rose far more quickly than Nanashi had wanted it to. He and Rukia were laying on the hill they had been stargazing on last night, not realizing that they had both passed out late. The sun warmed their faces and shortly after he awoke, Rukia did.

"Ah... morning." Cane Rukia's groggy voice.

"Mmm..."

"I guess we weren't just going to 'rest our eyes' huh..." Rukia stated rubbing her eyes.

Nanashi stood and stretched, yawning as he replied. "Yeah... alcohol and a late night would do that I guess."

Rukia stood and thought about the story that Nanashi told her. It seemed to be a flight of fancy told by a crazy man, but the conviction in his voice was enough to sway her into not writing him off. The night was long and before they realized it, they fell asleep. The rest of the story would have to wait.

"Alcohol? Staying up late? Tsk tsk tsk..." Senna's voice teased. "Sounds to me like you guys were doing more than just 'talking'."

Senna and Ichigo had been walking towards them, Senna was her usual happy self skipping along and smiling while Ichigo was rubbing his eyes, yawning and stretching his arms.

"I guess it's time to go." Rukia said as she stood.

Before the hustle and bustle of the district really took off, the group went to need with the magistrate. As they walked down the familiar roads, Nanashi felt a sense of unease. There was something wrong with him, he felt it. What it was remained to be seen, the only part he knew was the mysterious voice that spoke to him. It was unlike any voice he knew yet it seemed all too familiar. More and more he felt out of place, his existence, his memories, everything seemed off. He put those thoughts to the back of his mind for the time being, focusing on the task at hand. Aizen was still out there, plotting the end of the world and he needed to be ready to stop him.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The gate to the twenty fifth district was alive with commotion. The elderly voice of Kaede was ordering people around and they followed her order without question. She had a presence about her that Nanashi respected and feared.

"Ah, Shinigami! You're here!" A man's voice exclaimed. "Come with me, Lady Kaede is this way!"

Bringing them to her, the man bowed and ran off. Kaede had her guards and some villagers surrounding her and a makeshift table. On it was a crude map of the surrounding area and a cave marked "bad".

"Bad cave?" Senna spoke. "Sounds like a sex place."

"Senna! Come on!" Ichiro chided.

Kaede smiled at the young girl before speaking. "Shinigami, I trust our hospitality was to your liking?"

"Yes. It was a nice night." Rukia replied.

"Good, now on to business." Kaede spoke as she pulled out a map. "Here is where we are. The creatures are coming from somewhere around here. There is a cave about halfway up the mountain that one of ours spoke of. In her report, she said she witnessed a man clad in black robes enter it, followed by a bright flash, and then more of them appeared."

"Do you know what they are?" Ichiro asked. "They don't look like any hollow's I've seen."

"It's because they aren't Hollow's, young master."

Nanashi closed his eyes and smirked at the voice. "I was wondering when you'd show up again, Kaveh."

Materializing, though still transparent, Kaveh stood beside Kaede as he addressed the group.

"These creatures are linked to the Void. No doubt you feel that much Nanashi. From my knowledge, they're incomplete Hollow's. A phenomenon that was very common in my time."

"So how do we stop them?" Senna asked, taking an unusually serious tone.

"The source is in this cave. We would need to stop the person responsible, destroy the altar and they should die on their own." Kaveh replied.

Kaede spoke with a happier conviction than she had previously. "So, an end is in sight! I will ready our people while you all handle this problem. When it is done, return here and I will answer any questions you may have. In the meantime, I will dig to see if this laboratory exists in our records."

"Thank you, Lady Kaede. We will be a swift as we are able to be." Rukia stated bowing.

Kaveh faded and Nanashi felt him return to his mind. The cool touch if the Void blurred his vision, yet quickly settled. He had many questions for Kaede and now Kaveh but decided to wait. They had a task to handle now and it required his full attention.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The countryside was littered with the masses of black, decaying bodies of the horned creatures. Where they lay, the ground began to rot, and slowly small violet specks of light began to emanate from them. Nanashi felt the familiar power of the Void and tried to recall what he'd read about it. The memory eluded him, and he chalked it up to the night being late.

"What is that smell?" Senna asked.

"Smells like... copper." Ichigo added.

Nanashi turned and answered. "It's the creatures rotting bodies. The Void smells like this apparently. Goes without saying, but don't touch."

They cautiously began walking again, careful to stay on the path that Kaede pointed out, only stepping off of it if necessary. The walk became hours long when the Void began to assault Nanashi's head, pulling at his consciousness, almost daring him to give in.

 _"What are you doing here?"_

 _"_ Hello?"

Rukia turned to face Nanashi who had fallen behind, quizzically looking at him. He seemed lost, confused and out of place. Like a puppy who had lost its mother.

"Nanashi?"

 _"You're Nanashi...?"_

 _"_ Yes."

Rukia stopped Ichigo and Senna, quietly pointing to Nanashi.

 _"Are you sure?"_

Nanashi was taken out of his trance by a soft hand on his shoulder. Looking down he was met with the violet eyes of Rukia, laden with concern.

"...What?"

Rukia frowned as she eyed Nanashi up and down. "You hear someone talking to you?"

"Y-you didn't?"

"No."

He looked around the forest surprised that they'd found themselves in a forest to begin with. The voice was gone and with it his questions bubbled up like boiling water. This was the second time he'd heard that voice, who or what was it?

"You feeling okay?" Senna asked. "You've been off today."

"Off?" Nanashi asked. "Off how?"

"You seem distracted. Like something else has your attention." Senna explained. "Now you're hearing things, so what's up?"

"She's right you know; you've been acting odd all morning."

 _"You don't know anything. Do you?"_

Nanashi furrowed his brow, thinking about the voice and the mystery surrounding it perplexed him. What was going on? Why wasn't Kaveh telling him anything? What did the voice mean? The questions occupied his mind despite his attempt to quell the notions they put forward.

Sighing, Nanashi spoke. "I'm not too sure what's going on with me. I hear this voice in my head, almost warning me about something. It's hard to tell it's... cryptic at best."

"Nanashi...?" Rukia quietly asked. "We're you going to keep this from us?"

"No. Nothing like that. I just needed some time to figure out what it was saying."

"The voice you hear could be an echo." Kaveh suddenly spoke as he materialized in front of him. "As a Void Touched, you're more naturally attuned to the Void. It stands to reason then, that you're able to hear it's voice."

"Wait," Ichigo asked. "I thought the Void was an energy. How would it have a voice?"

"I apologize young master. Some of the aspects of the Void even _I_ don't fully comprehend." Kaveh quickly responded. "Perhaps this voice is in response to the cataclysm. This lab will have the answers for us, no doubt."

Kaveh quickly vanished, returning to Nanashi's subconscious. Something was wrong, Nanashi felt it in Kaveh's response. The debate on whether to confront him on it would stay in his mind, but for now speculation would only go so far.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Here we are..." Senna sighed. "Finally!"

The open maw of the cave was impressive to say the least. They stood far enough away to read the terrain surrounding it to know that this was indeed the place of origin. The dead and decaying land around them was cold and smelled of warm copper. Nanashi remembered reading about the smell in the notes but to be here in the thick of the Void was something spectacular. The vast destruction struck him most immediately followed closely by how quiet it was. The wind seemed to vanish the closer they were.

Eerie as it was, his mind focussed on the task at hand: they needed to solve this problem and save the district for there to be any chance of stopping Aizen. The long game was a tough one to play requiring patience and time, both of those they lacked.

Ichigo looked around, dismayed at the destructive powers set before him and quietly spoke. "Is THIS the power of the Void...?"

"Yeah." Nanashi replied. "It isn't meant to give life, only to govern death. Imagine this on a grand scale. That's the Void Crisis."

"So, it's important to stop Aizen before he gets the chance to hold this power." Rukia added.

"Yeah. We should probably get going."

"Why don't we stop for a bit?" Rukia suggested. "We can rest and plan."

Nanashi grunted as he scanned the area. The power behind the Void was terrible, almost unstoppable and in danger of being released again. Was he like this? Were his powers meant to cause destruction too? There was still too many things that he didn't know, and it bothered him. Not knowing who he was, where he came from, those were all he could recall from his time in the living world.

As he followed the rabbit down its hole, he found himself focussing on the what ifs. If Aizen gained more power would that spell the end? What would they be able to do?

"Nanashi?" Senna asked, breaking him out of his trance. "Can we talk for a bit?"

Nodding, Nanashi followed her to the edge of the hill. She walked with confidence yet seemed to be marred by a thought. Nanashi noticed her shoulders had slumped like she was carrying something heavy. As she sat down, Nanashi stood beside her.

"What's on your mind?"

"Me? You asked me to talk."

Senna scoffed as she rolled her eyes. "You know you don't have to be this _'macho'_ man. You can lean on somebody else if you need it."

Nanashi frowned, more taken back by her forward tone. Thinking about it, Nanashi realized just how lost he was. He needed to be strong for the others even if it meant he would have to distance himself.

"Nothing is wrong. I'm just tired."

"If you expect anyone to believe that, then you're a dumbass." Senna snapped. "Now, talk."

"Don't you get lippy with me!" Nanashi scolded. "I just told you I'm fine."

Senna stood, staring into his yellow eyes and finding herself losing her temper. "You stupid idiot, I'm trying to help! What is eating at you!"

"Hey!" Rukia shouted. "What are you trying to do, alert everyone where we are?!"

"Senna, I'm telling you-"

"I don't care what you said!" Senna shouted. "You're obviously not okay, so talk!"

"You know she's not going to give up until she gets what she wants, right?" Ichigo asked.

"What the hell good can I possibly do if I don't even know what's wrong?!" Nanashi finally shouted.

Silence permeated the air as a gust of wind howled through. Senna tilted her head to the side as Rukia and Ichigo walked closer.

"You don't do anything."

"Wha-"

Nanashi found himself tumbling end over end as he flew through the air. Catching whatever glimpses he could, Senna had been sent tumbling as well. He figured Ichigo and Rukia had been as well and rather than focus on them he tried to correct his flailing body and land on his feet. He trusted them to do the same.

He did not succeed.

"Ah... Dehaka... I can feel your presence here..." A deep familiar voice spoke. "You are nearby. Show yourself!"

Nanashi stood and reeled in shock at the sudden appearance of the man before him.

"Nanghait?!" Senna exclaimed. "But, Aizen killed you!"

"You seem shocked. No doubt you realize that I am eternal!" Nanghait spoke before charging.

Senna leapt to the side, narrowly dodging the stampeding mountain of muscle and readied her spirit bow. Nanashi drew his sword and moved to Senna's side, ready to fight the Daeva yet again. Something had changed in him though, there was an almost feral spring in his step. Nanashi recalled Yokai's movements, realizing they were similar.

Nanghait drew his two swords and raised them into the air. "Ah... there you are, Void Touched. I see you have recovered as well."

"How are you alive?" Nanashi asked.

"Kaveh, you disappoint me." Nanghait stated. "Surely you already know that answer. I mean, how could you not?"

Charging again with one of his swords pointed toward them, Nanghait slowly and steadily gained speed. The thunderous sounds of his charging feet took Nanashi by surprise and in an instant, he felt like fleeing the beast of a man. Senna loosed an arrow, which Nanghait ducked under.

Nanashi grabbed Senna, quickly jumping onto a nearby rock. "Senna, cover me from here!"

Nanashi flipped back to the ground leaving Senna on the boulder. She saw an odd spark in Nanashi's eye. A desire for combat that was unlike anything she'd seen before, even in her own father. The crazed berserk twinkle that very often didn't abate easily. She found herself lost in her thoughts as she remembered her father and his crazed "discipline" before losing her spirit bow and crouching. She brought her hands to her ears as the flashbacks became more vivid, more real until finally she felt tears streaming down her face.

Nanashi focussed on Nanghait. His hulking frame was imposing, it demanded your attention, but he'd faced him before. Senna was the key and he needed to provide an opening. He kept his distance only probing him to open his defence up for Senna to take the shot. Clashing blades broke whatever silence remained in the area as they met on almost equal footing.

Nanghait had power, reach and proven prowess that was second to none. Nanashi tried to analyze his movements for any signs of weakness but as he proved his blade was blocked. Time and again, Nanghait left an opening only for it to put Nanashi in the backfoot.

Nanashi swung his sword down and as Nanghait deflected it away, he twisted his wrist bringing the reverse side of the blade up and toward Nanghait's throat. Before the blade pierced his neck Nanghait's other sword bat Nanashi's away and in one swift motion Nanghait plunged his free sword toward Nanashi. Off balance, Nanashi raised his gauntlet up and with a metallic clank the shield extended.

"Dehaka's shield... Impressive."

Nanashi pushed him back and leapt a safe distance away.

"I'll ask you again, how are you alive?"

"Such a trifling question. One without the glory of combat." Nanghait sighed. "Best me, and I will reveal all!"

Nanghait and Nanashi charged again colliding in a fury or sparks and sharp crashes as their weapons met again and again. Easily overpowering him, Nanghait pressed his advantage pushing back and throwing his opponent off balance and into the boulder Senna was on.

"Senna! Help!" Nanashi called.

Senna had been breathing heavily as she rocked back and forth. The vivid images flashing in her mind recalled all of her childhood paralyzing her in place. She gripped the sides of her head as she relived every blow, every bruise and every cut. Her father's twisted visage became more and more monstrous as she sank deeper into the flashback.

"Senna!"

The familiar voice snapped her back to her senses. As she came to, Ichigo was crouching beside her and holding her head. Her tear stained face looked at him and subconsciously followed his movements as he told her to breathe. After her story was told she'd expected Ichigo to keep his distance, like everyone else had, but to her surprise he stayed with her.

Just as Nanghait was about to finish Nanashi off, a sudden white stream of snow blew him back. His pounding feet skidded back as Rukia slid in front of Nanashi.

"Thanks!" Nanashi spoke as he stood. "You and Ichigo alright?"

"Ichigo is with Senna. Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Let's kick this guys ass."

Nanashi readied the Zulfikar beside her, feeling a wave of familiarity wash over him. It was no coincidence that they were fighting side by side again and the fire in her eyes was all too similar to their first mission.

Breaking free from the ice that encased him, Nanghait stumbled forward.

"Ah... The ice queen is here too." He spoke with confidence. "This will be an honourable duel the likes of whi-"

Nanashi appeared inches away from Nanghait, ready to kill the man right now. He pushed his blade forward only for it to miss as Nanghait vanished as well. Before he could react, Nanashi was thrown back toward Rukia who leapt over him and slashed at Nanghait.

Sode no Shirayuki had buried itself into Nanghaits exposed arm, stopping halfway through. Rukia pulled back and clashed with Nanghait.

"The queen has some fight in her still! Good..." Nanghait said. "But I'm afraid our time is up. You see..."

Pushing her back before kicking her stomach, Nanghait sheathed his sword.

"There has been a rather interesting development." Nanghait stated. "If you wish to duel me again, follow your path to the cave. I will await you there, do not keep me waiting Dehaka."

Nanghait bowed toward Nanashi as he stood up.

"It truly is an honor, first born." Nanghait spoke.

Nanghait vanished in a violet energy, disappearing from the battlefield with curious power. Nanashi sheathed his sword before anger grew in him.

"KAVEH, SHOW YOURSELF!"

Materializing before them, Kaveh stood as he usually did. Arms crossed and ready for the inevitable fight that was about to happen. A lot more had been revealed that he would've like to have kept secret until the right time but running into Nanghait put a wrench into those plans. He stood ready for this scenario and readied himself.

"What the hell is Nanghait doing alive?! What did he mean by what was 'planned' eons ago?! Explain yourself!"

"Young master, there is much you don't know still. The information I hold could very well kill you"

Nanashi swung a fist at Kaveh only for it to harmlessly pass through him.

"Nanashi I merely wish-"

"No. Nanashi is right. You owe us an explanation." Senna stated. "If we go up against that man again, he will kill us. So, tell us, why is he alive?"

Kaveh looked into Senna's eyes, seeing the pain still in them and sighed. "Very well... But let us find a place to rest first. This is a long tale."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"It began at the start of all things. Ahriman and Ormazd. The two gods created the first world, what you know as Hueco Mundo." Kaveh explained. "While Ahriman was governing over death, he tried to create life. His first born was Dehaka. The strongest, yet most volatile of his created. Dehaka then created the Daeva's with his power. The Daeva's have powers unique to themselves, and Nanghaits power is that of perpetual regeneration. Only something with significant force can hope to kill him."

The news of Nanghait's immortality came as a sober realization. Nanashi pondered over what would be considered "significant force".

Rukia broke the silence, asking. "Where or what would we need to destroy him?"

"He'll, I'd even take banishment." Ichigo added.

Glancing, Nanashi saw the empty look in Senna's eyes. Something happened to her in their fight, and admittedly he didn't know how to go about asking her. She was an enigma to him still, even after she'd called him 'dad'.

Kaveh stood and found himself fading. "Damn... There is only one place that could create a weapon so powerful as to break time and space itself. However even I don't know where it is..."

"And what would that be?" Nanashi asked.

"A place as old as Hueco Mundo itself." Kaveh spoke. "The Void Forge."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Happy quarantine everybody. I've been productive, I think.

Enjoy,

SpookyAtlas


End file.
